Untouchable
by mystic-water
Summary: Biovolt is back, and their intention is to take the beyblading world by storm, starting with Kai Hiwatari. Now Hilary must now cope with Kais revisted past and a team breakup whilst balancing the pressure of her first tournie as a blader. KaiHil UPDATED
1. Prologue

**AN:** I decided to post the better revised version of **_Untouchable_** here as well- adding more lemons and limes in the future chapters, but since ff(dot)net wont allow it, you'll need to read those on the aff(dot)netaccount in my profile.

Btw, this fic contains spoilers from V-force and all of G-rev. You need to have seen all three seasons to fully comprehend what's going on in each chapter. So enjoy.

* * *

**Looking Back (Prologue)**

* * *

Hilary sprinted around a corner, and bolted behind what appeared to be an abandoned apartment, or rather what she hoped to be abandoned... She would have kept running, if the sight of a familiar figure hadn't stopped her in her tracks.

The blue-haired boy looked up from his beyblade training, to stare into Hilary's ruby eyes. "Hilary?"

It took a total of 5 full seconds before her face flushed red when she realized her friends current attire was quite revealing and appealing to the eye.

"K-kai? What are you doing here?" She stammered, as she took a step back, from her uneasiness.

Kai frowned at this. Since when was Hilary afraid of him? "I could ask you the same thing." He said coolly, as his eyes flickered over her body, studying her reaction to him. She looked quite flustered; strange she only got like this if she was embarrassed or frustrated at someone.

"O-oh well... Tyson and I got in another fight... that's all." Hilary stuttered again slightly, subtly trying to look anywhere else than at him- he noticed this of course.

Kai folded his arms over his chest, vaguely ignoring Dranzer for a moment as he stared at the brunette in front of him, "Is there something wrong?" he asked resolutely, in a low voice.

"W-what? No!" Hilary shook her head profusely, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him again.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Kai asked tonelessly, staring at his female teammate in front of him.

Hilary's eyes shot up, and were suddenly locked with Kai's "I-I...huh?" she broke away from his heated gaze to stare up at the darkening sky; a sudden down pour of cold rain fell upon them. She glanced back at Kai who hadn't stopped staring at her the entire time... Maybe he was worried that she was afraid of lightning or something? Or maybe he could tell she was blushing like a ripe tomato… oh dear God, she hoped not.

Suddenly her eyes were focused on Kai's chest again, as she watched droplets of rain, cascade down every rippled muscle on his chest and abdomen. Ignoring the fact that she too was soaked to the skin, she stumbled backwards, completely flustered and embarrassed that she was even staring at him. But in the process, she found herself falling flat on her back, the wet ground stinging her flesh, and the cold rain biting at her skin. And what was worse, her ankle was now throbbing from the impact.

Within seconds, before Hilary even had a chance to sit up, Kai was kneeling beside her. And in one swift motion she was lifted up into his arms bridal style, as he got back to his feet. "Hilary you baka (idiot). Not only are you soaked, but now your ankle is sprained." He hissed at her angrily for her stupidity. She was behaving like Tyson, it irritated him.

Now Hilary was really flustered, as she clung to his neck, her body pressed up against the nakedness of his chest- just what she needed, when she was already embarrassed about the situation as it was.

Hilary was far too busy blushing, and trying not to stare at her savior's body to notice that he had carried her up to the apartment, yes the one she thought was abandoned, for it turned out to be his goddamn abode or house or whatever he wanted to call it. A very clean and organized abode at that...

Kai set her down on the couch, and she tried desperately to stare at anything else except Kai... who knew the rain could make him that more irresistible... Hilary flushed deeper.

Now Kai was getting irritated, this girl was refusing to look at him... Was she afraid? Was she angry? No... She seemed more afraid than anything... Why wouldn't she look him in the eyes? Usually this girl was quite vocal and confident, and never put up with his cold attitude bullshit. He liked that about her, how she seemed to see past his distant mask. And now, she was the one being distant! He could never understand the female race.

Kai growled, as he reached his hand out, and caressed Hilary's cheek, catching her attention- locking eyes with her. '_About time.'_ He mused. "Why won't you look at me?" he asked again for the second time.

Hilary shivered as an answer, and Kai noticed this- he also noticed that she was soaking wet... and her wet clothes were clinging to her finely curved body... great, now Kai was staring at her body. Kai shook his head, as he got to his feet to fetch a towel, and when he returned he noticed she was still shivering when he handed her the towel.

With the towel draped around her shoulders... he sat down, and out of instinct, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to the warmth of his own body, heating her with his body heat.

Kai felt her tense as he held her close, at this, Kai got angry. Before she was always initating physical contact with him, not that he minded, but when he returns the favor she tenses up! He pulled back to glare at her, "So, you _are_ afraid of me! What's wrong with you!" he demanded.

"W-what? No! No Kai! I'm not afraid... it's just-" Hilary was cut off.

"It's just what? Why won't you look at me? What is with your sudden change in attitude?" Kai growled, he was getting irritated- they were supposed to be friends... friends aren't afraid of each other. This took a long time for him to accept, that he had friends… and now that he was close to Hilary as well, he felt almost vulnerable like this.

"I, well... That is... uh..."

Kai followed her gaze, and then noticed that she was staring at his wet, muscular chest... she was now beyond uncomfortable and embarrassed. Kai blinked... Hilary thought he was attractive... and Kai being half-naked was making her flustered... Kai blinked again as he processed the information...

Kai smacked his forehead, "And here I thought it was because you were afraid." He groaned, before slumping back against the couch. It was a relief. Humorous, but still a relief.

Hilary blinked, he didn't even care... he wasn't repulsed by the thought or anything... he was relieved that she didn't hate him and that she wasn't afraid of him. He wasn't repulsed... Hilary smiled in a light sheepish way. '_Heh', I scared him...'_

"Next time just tell me!" Kai huffed, as he watched Hilary blush lightly again.

Again she looked away, "It wasn't that easy..." she murmured quietly, hoping he hadn't heard... but he did... vaguely... but he got the gist of her point.

"Hilary... lay down."

Hilary glanced behind her to find Kai lying down on the couch, staring up at her... when her body was frozen in shock; Kai wrapped an arm around her waist, and brought her down beside him, draping his right arm over her. "You'll stay here tonight." It was more or less an order, not a request.

"H-hai...(o-okay)" Hilary stuttered, her face flushed red, as she stared at the wall, trying to ignore the fact that Kai was half naked and he was cuddling with her to keep her warm...

Kai smirked slightly at this, "You can stop doing that now." He said coolly, tightening his hold around her waist, bringing her closer to his chest.

"Do-doing what?"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Stuttering like that! You don't need to be so flustered; calm down... It's only me."

Hilary relaxed slightly, but the blush didn't fade.

"Good night, Hilary." Kai murmured against her shoulder, warming it with his breath.

"Good night." She smiled slightly, letting the exhaustion of the day and rain take her into sleep.

* * *

However it wasn't till the next morning did things really get awkward... she woke up in the arms of Kai Hiwatari... and it wasn't the smartest move to roll over to stare him... because that's when they almost kissed.

Her heart pounding loudly in her ears- her stomach had somehow managed to settle itself in her throat making it hard for her to swallow. Kai smelt so good- she didn't want to turn away.

They were leaning in, and Hilary already had her eyes half shut, when Kai's phone rang. At this they both bolted up right, causing Hilary to topple off the couch, as Kai reached for the phone. He glanced at her, sending her a silent sincere apology as he answered.

"What?" He snapped at the phone- obviously flustered and pissed about being interrupted. He would castrate whoever it was that was phoning him this early in the morning.

Hilary, completely embarrassed and frustrated was out the door, before she had a chance to find out who had called. Too afraid to look back; she ran all the way home.

* * *

**Mystic:** nyah, review please. Also remember this is Hilary's flash back so it's nothing special… I'm trying to revise this fic as best as I can. 


	2. Party Crasher

Content Guide:

"Talking"

**:flash backs:**

_'thoughts or bit beast talking'_

(**authour notes**, or jap translations)

**AN:** Visit my Kai/Hil shrine, link is in my profile. Don't flame if you hate this pairing, flame if u hate my writing or the plot, but don't readif you don't like Kai/Hilary, as it is not recommended.

**REVISED: -jan 2006- im revising untouchable before i even attempt to start chap 15/16 koz im hating this plot so bad. so bare with me. and enjoy the revised chaps. some will change alot, others may not change that much at all.**

**_OWTF . . . (on with the fic)_**

* * *

Party Crasher

* * *

Deep ruby eyes blinked twice as they stared off aimlessly out the window; a cloudy miserable rainy day. Training today was cancelled because of the weather, much to Tyson Kinomiya's beseeching.

A petite 15-year-old girl sighed heavily, glancing warily out into the wet weather. Hilary Tatibana, batted a few dark chocolate strands of hair out of her eyes. She kicked her feet restlessly, she was bored, she needed to do something, she usually spent time with the Blade Breakers; Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny, Ray Kon and . . . Kai Hiwatari.

She sighed heavily at this, she had been avoiding him all week... after that run in a while back, she still couldn't bring herself to be near him, let alone remove those seductive thoughts that played about in her head.

She blushed lightly at this; she could not get the image of their lips of her head, she was longing to feel what she missed out on... it wasn't like they confessed their undying love towards one another- it was just a spur of a moment thing... it meant nothing... they didn't even like each other in that way... or so she kept telling herself.

Hilary shook her head, refusing to even play back the memories of that night. Although avoiding him wasn't exactly the smartest thing on her part... because that meant she would be avoiding all of her friends as well... they did after all train every day, they didn't want people stealing their bit beasts again, especially after that incident with Zeo at the World Championships.

Her eyes cast down upon the floor... that was the one thing about Hilary... The boys were her only friends. Max was like a best friend she didn't have- for Hilary had no other girl friends, they all thought she was a stuck up bitch, and wanted nothing to do with her, during or outside of class.

Then there was Ray, who she could confined anything in, for she knew he would keep all of her secrets, and he was always there to talk to when things were messed up in her life.

Tyson- well he was like an annoying brother, they fought constantly, and he was always annoying her in some way or another, but this always reassured her things were still normal. They were still friends, and it was always fun to laugh at his expense, in fact she liked Tyson's company more than she admitted.

Kenny, well she was around him all the time, enjoying his company, and learning everything she needed to know about Beyblading and the structure of a blade from him. Without Kenny she would be clueless to the world of Beyblading, and she would most likely have not had stayed around Tyson and the others, because she had no idea what was so great about the sport, until Kenny showed her.

And then there was Kai...

Kai was the leader of the group, he was strict, and often made the boys do more training than necessary. He occasionally socialized with her; in fact he seemed to be socializing with her a lot recently. He went out of his way to protect her, even though their first impression of one another probably could have gone better (considering she accused him of being evil), he was still there for her when she needed him… and she found herself needing him increasingly more often.

* * *

**: Flash Back :**

Hilary and Kenny were walking ahead of Kai, as they made small talk, slowly making their way up the path of the mountain to reach the lighthouse, in hopes of getting a radio signal to call for help.

There was a low rumble and a loud booming crash that shook the cliff path they were walking along. Hilary frowned turning to Kenny who looked equally as confused as she did.

"Hilary! Kenny!" she spun instantly staring at Kai who looked frantic, "Look out!" he gasped in fear . . . Yes fear . . . for some brief moments, the Kai Hiwatari had fear in his eyes.

Hilary and Kenny both looked up, an explosion around them, had caused a rock slide, and boulders were closing in on top of them. She wasn't even sure if she even had time to scream. Hilary's feet wouldn't move, so in desperation, she threw her arms over her head, before feeling a thrust that pushed her into the wall of the mountain.

Dust clouded around them, but Hilary still refused to open her eyes. She coughed heavily as slowly the smoke and dust from the slide cleared, "Is it over?" she asked quietly, opening one eye, her body still pressed against the wall.

She glanced up to see Kai just opening his eyes. He was standing over her, protecting her from the rockslide, hovering over her, taking any hit that would have come her way. Though now it was silent, and she stared at him for a moment, he seemed unharmed, "K-Kai?" She gasped, looking up at him in disbelief.

Kai looked down at her, with a soft expression, not cold and hard, but soft and worried, "You okay?" he asked quietly, blinking once.

Hilary was still in shock; he had saved her life. He had risked his own for hers. She nodded timidly, "Yeah . . ." she glanced over to Kenny, who was clutching his laptop, he seemed fine. Kai must have pushed him into the wall too, but Kai he was standing over her, protecting her, he saved them . . . but he protected 'her'.

Hilary's attention turned to the rock wall, which separated them from the rest of the path. "Oh no!" she groaned.

Kai looked up, "That was close . . ." he muttered to himself.

"We're trapped!" Kenny shrieked.

"There is no way to go now, you might as well turn back while you still can!" Laughed a voice over an intercom. --A mad scientist, trying to keep them on the island--

Kai glared angrily around, before approaching the rock wall. Kai ignored the voice's warning, and began to climb up it slightly.

Hilary's eyes lit up, "That's it! So, are we going with you?" she more or less asked, rather hopefully.

Kai just glanced over his shoulder and gave a soft smirk, well more less an actual soft smile.

Hilary squealed in delight hugging Kenny temporarily, before running up behind Kai, to start climbing. "C'mon Kenny!" she smiled, as she began to lift her self up.

**: Flash Back Ends :**

* * *

She supposed her infatuation began then. Though she always had thought of him as cute, evil, but cute- she truly began to appreciate the type of person he was the day he saved her life.

Hilary, suddenly let out a sudden cry of frustration, "God! I have to get my mind off of him!" Hilary looked around her empty house; her parents were out like usual.

"Oh what the hell, I'll go to Tyson's. Kai rarely spends his time there unless they are training, and since it was canceled, I'm safe! It's better than staying here, thinking of-- oh screw it I'm out of here!" she yelled at herself, as she quickly grabbed her coat, and ran out the door into the pouring rain.

* * *

"Tyson are you so sure about this?" Kenny looked up at his friend in worry.

"It's all covered Chief, The Gramp's is out, and the house is free!" he gave his best World Champion grin.

"Oh I dunno, Tyse, Chief does have a point, you could get in big trouble for this . . ." the blond side-glanced to his best friend, before staring back at Kenny, who sighed in aspiration.

"It's no biggie Maxy!" Tyson laughed lightly, "Plus Mr.Strict, Kai, will be here, so there should be nothing to worry about! It's technically adult supervised, him being so uptight and all."

"Uptight, huh?"

Tyson gulped, before turning around to stare at Kai who looked about ready to throttle a certain navy-haired teen, and behind him, Ray.

"Uh, heh heh. Hey guys!" he greeted over-casually, placing a hand behind his head.

Kai strode past Tyson with a famous Kai- _'hn'_, "Heard you were having a house party?" he raised a blue eyebrow slightly, glaring at the navy haired boy.

Tyson nodded with a big grin, "Yup! I already invited everyone! The Magestic's... The All Stars... The White Tigers... and a few kids from class!"

"Tyson . . . I think you forgot to invite someone . . ." Ray commented, looking out into the pouring rain, it had just started when he and Kai arrived at Tyson's house.

Tyson frowned, "Who? I invited all of our friend bladders that are in town this week... Who could I have forgotten?"

Ray rolled his eyes, as Max went into deep thought trying to remember who it was that was missing too. Ray stared at Tyson, "Tyson, how many girls do we know?" he asked dully.

Tyson frowned, before counted on his fingers, staring upwards in thought, "Mariah, Emily . . . and Hil-." Tyson paled slightly, "HILARY! Oh my god, she'll kill me if she ever finds out I had a party!"

Kai glared over at Tyson.

Hilary . . . now that he thought about it, they hadn't seen her all week... she hadn't been attending practices or full-training days, even if all she did was watch and bitch at Tyson...

In fact, he hadn't seen her since ... since that night at his apartment... He inwardly groaned at this; no wonder- she had been avoiding him! He was such a baka (idiot) that night, and being an idiot was Tyson's job, not his!

Yet he couldn't help but think how cute it was that she was so utterly flustered in his half-naked presence. He wondered if he had that mere effect on her half-naked, he was interested in learning the full effect.

Kai shook his head furiously, _'What the hell am I thinking?'_ Before he could start mentally kicking himself, he realized Tyson was ready to run out into the rain to get to Hilary's house.

It was strange how it all happened; Tyson opened the door, and before he knew it, a wet flash of pink and white raced into Tyson's house. Since the person was wet, it made the floor slippery, causing her to slide and topple into Kai, who was now staring up at the figure.

Kai groaned underneath the weight, before glancing up to see a mass of short brown hair, and similar moaning. The girl pushed herself up slightly, opening her deep ruby eyes, hers meeting Kai's auburn pools.

Hilary jumped up so fast; Kai had no time to realize it was her until she stood up.

"H-Hilary?" Tyson stared at Hilary, causing her to turn around, and take off her coat.

Kai stood up quietly, staring at the girl.

"Sorry Kai . . ." she muttered, blushing profusely, before hanging up her wet coat. "I had no idea _all_ of you were going to be here." She commented looking around at the Blade Breakers, avoiding Kai's gaze.

"I was just coming to get you, we're having a house party, since Gramps is out!" he grinned sheepishly.

Hilary frowned in puzzlement, "House Party?" She furrowed her brows suddenly at the idea..

Tyson's hands shot up waving in defense, "Hey now Hilary, it's not that big a deal. It's all cool. Only the people we know will be here!"

She sighed inwardly, this was Tyson's mistake to make, he needed to learn from them, this was not her right to call it on him, so she let it slide, "Whatever Tyson . . ."

"Huh? You mean, you're not going to yell or something?" Tyson blinked in disbelief, dropping his hands.

"Unless you want me to." She said, glaring sideways at the navy-haired boy beside her, placing her hands on her hips, "I'm not... I'm going to let you do what you want this time."

Ray and Max glanced to one another, now very weary; usually Hilary would have slapped some sense into Tyson . . . But she was letting him make his own mistakes . . . something was up.

"I ALWAYS KENW YOU WERE COOL HILARY!"

"TYSON GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

* * *

Everyone arrived about an hour or two later. Mostly everyone Hilary didn't know. So she leaned on a wall, (she noticed Kai usually did this if he did not feel like participating in social activities), while watching everyone else have fun. There were a lot of girls from her class, and her grade, she recognized them, but never socialized with them- not that she wanted to. Then there were two **other** girls, whom didn't go to their school.

A pink haired girl, she heard Tyson mention as Mariah. And she was always around Ray or the other girl; the orange haired girl, Max referred to as Emily. They were beyblader's too... she had never heard of girl beyblader's before . . . she liked the idea of it though.

And then there was a bunch of guy bladers. Majesties, All Stars, and White Tigers . . . they were gathered amongst the Blade breaker's, chatting about old times. She couldn't be bothered to remember _all _of their names; she just placed them by teams.

Hilary sighed heavily.

"You're over here alone because . . . ?" came a cool voice.

She glanced up to see Kai leaning against the wall beside her. "I don't know anyone but you and the boys . . . I'm not really good with making friends or partying . . . and apparently neither are you."

"Good Guess." He snorted, glancing over to his teammates and _'friends'_.

Hilary glanced to her girl schoolmates, who were glaring at her, and eyeballing Kai. "They're talking about you . . ." She muttered quietly.

He glanced their way for a brief second before glancing back over at the brunette beside him. "So?"

"Just thought I'd let you know that they are swooning over you, like a bunch of fangirls." Hilary shrugged trying to sound careless.

"I know . . . and they're sending you dirty looks." Kai chuckled and glanced over to the girls who swooned slightly, and when back to chatting and giggling. "Probably because I'm talking to you and not them," he shrugged, taking his gaze off of the girls.

Hilary grunted, "You sure are full of yourself, Kai Hiwatari."

Kai smirked but remained silent as he glanced back over at his fan-club.

"Sorry again for earlier, bumping you down and all..." she trailed off, blushing slightly, not really knowing what to say.

This was the first conversation they had held, since that night-

"Hn."

Though, Kai really needed to learn some conversation skills, instead of limiting his vocabulary to that one word!

"ALRIGHT PARTY TIME!' Tyson laughed loudly, cranking the music, making Hilary jump in surprise. She watched him take some vodka, and pour four Mickey's into the punch bowl.

Hilary gasped, eyes growing wide, "Vodka? H-how did he-? ARGH...Oh, It's his mistake to make!" She growled in annoyance.

Kai glanced down at her. She seemed frustrated with everything, but it was more than just idiotic Tyson on her mind. She seemed all together stressed.

Ray and Max seemed a bit worried but not that much, they were too busy relaxing with the All Stars and the White Tiger's to care what Tyson was doing. Tyson was digging into the spiked punch, and junk food, he was already getting drunk.

Kai shook his head, "He's so alcohol in-tolerant... Hell, he's 15; he shouldn't be guzzling that shit yet..." Kai glanced down to find Hilary standing up straight and making her way over to Tyson and the punch bowl. He smirked; Tyson was going to get a good bitch-slap.

Tyson shook slightly, "You're not gunna slap me, are you, Hil's? **_hic_**"

"No Tyson... just go have fun with your friends..." She waved him off with her hand, pouring some punch into a cup for herself instead. Hilary looked down at the cup before guzzling it down. Tyson shrugged before bouncing off towards Ray and Max.

Kai glared at her, before walking up behind her, snatching the cup before she could get some more, "What the hell are you doing?" he knew girls could do stupid things- but Hilary of all people? This was Tyson's job, not hers, Hilary was the smart one!

Hilary glared back in a challenging matter; he was used to this, she was one of the only girls who ever stood up to him, "Give me my cup! I'm in a bad mood! So sue me if I wanna loosen up with some Vodka! Give it!" she hissed trying to snatch the cup, but Kai only kept it out of her reach.

"No!" Kai snapped back, "Just because you're all depressed, don't mean you need to get drunk, and be an idiot like Tyson."

"Oh?" She was now furious, he could tell with the sudden hitch in her voice. "Tyson am I? Then what exactly am I _allowed_ to do?" she stressed the word, as if daring him to tell her what she could and could not do.

"I'll tell you one thing you're not allowed to do!" Kai snapped back angrily, "Act like an idiot! Because that's how you're behaving right now! Go socialize and have fun with people, don't go drowning depression by getting drunk!" he did not like this sudden change in her attitude. Hilary was not like this. What was her problem!

She gave a cold bitter laugh. "Socialize? Have fun!" Hilary sneered, before turning on her heel and storming away. "You're one to talk, hypocrite!" She hissed over her shoulder, storming her way to the backyard.

**"Stupid girl!"**

* * *

**AN:** ok.. im hoping the first two chaps aren't as rushed anymore... well one can hope, ne?

**Read and Review**, let me noe wut you think of the changes!


	3. Worth Waiting For

Content Guide:

"Talking"

**:flash backs:**

_'thoughts and bit beasts talking'_

(**authour notes**, or jap translations)

**REVISED: -jan 2006- I edited it again. Less rushed, much better**

* * *

Worth Waiting For

* * *

**"He's such an idiot!"** she screamed at the top of her lungs once she was outside, underneath the porch where she was dry from the rain. She drew in a breath, of wet pavement scented air.

Maybe she was PMSing or something, but she was never usually this emotional… at least, never with Kai. God that almost-kiss was really getting to her nerves. Was it sexual tension? Maybe… she wasn't so sure about anything anymore.

Though she was quite positive avoiding him all week did not help the situation one bit.

Hilary sighed as she looked up in to the pale grey sky; the rain was coming down even harder than before. She leaned against the wall of the house, before sliding down in exhaustion. She briskly wiped away her tears.

She heard the faint patter of footsteps follow her onto the porch… she prayed it wasn't him…

"You okay?"

No such luck… there was no hope in hell in avoiding him now.

He used the same tone as he did on the island after he saved her and Kenny. Hilary nodded quietly. "I think I'm gonna go home..." she murmured, "I'm tired..."

"No you're not!" Kai said sternly, staring down at her. "You're staying here for the night!"

"But I-" Hilary glanced up at Kai; in an instant she knew she had already lost this battle from the look in his eyes.

Kai narrowed his eyes, "If you're _that_ tired go lay down in my bed. I have to kick every one out in a few hours anyway." Kai grunted glancing back into the house, where loud music and roaring laughter was heard.

"N-no, I'll stay up." Hilary sighed as she stood up, wrapping her arms around her to keep warm. She moved to follow him, before grasping his arm gently, "Sorry…" she murmured quietly before striding past him back into the house.

He watched her curvy form enter Tyson's kitchen as he followed in obedient silence… it was a strange feeling that he could not place as he watched her…

Curiosity?

Trust?

Fascination?

Solace?

Lust?

It would be a while before Kai could ever begin to piece that feeling into words.

* * *

"Okay everyone! Grab a partner! Time to dance!" Tyson laughed in a slurred voice, the alcohol was certainly affecting him. 

Hilary moaned; she silently watched from the wall, as Ray lead Mariah to the dance floor, while Max and Emily along with Tyson and all of his other _'bey-friends'_ hooked up and began to dance slowly, to soft music. Hell even Kenny had paired up with a pretty girl from class.

"They're famous, what did you expect Hilary?" she mumbled to herself quietly.

"No! Dance with me Kai!" a screechy desperate voice squealed.

"Hmm?" Hilary glanced over to Kai, who was surrounded by pretty and popular girls.

"No way! Hiwatari is _'my'_ dance partner!" Another girl snapped, as she tugged on Kai's left arm.

Hilary stared at Kai, as he sweat dropped and sighed heavily, as he glanced up the ceiling in exasperation. As if praying to some higher power to spare him from the rabid fangirls.

"Hell no! He's mine!" Hilary couldn't help but chuckle as Kai became a human tug-o-war. Before she knew it she was laughing loudly, and Kai noticed this and glared in her direction, but she was far to occupied laughing at Kai's distress to notice.

"Stop it!" Kai roared angrily, stopping the squealing and arguing at once. He forcefully snapped his arms away from their hold, "I already chose a partner! Now leave me alone!" he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, scowling with all his worth.

"Oh?" The girls inquired in unison in very peppy voices.

"Ya and she hasn't glomped me once tonight!" he snarled as he stormed over to Hilary. "_Her_!" he said firmly.

"WHAT?" Hilary found herself gasping even more loudly than the girls that had gasped it with her in unison.

"You owe me!" Kai growled low enough only for Hilary to hear. "After all, it isn't nice to laugh at other peoples expenses."

"I but-..." Hilary stared up at Kai who didn't seemed pleased that he even had to dance, but if he could drag her along with him, he wouldn't go down alone.

"Hilary," Kai hissed in a low whisper, glaring at her with a _'just-humor- me'_ look.

"Fine!" she exhaled in defeat, "That's right!" she said loudly, clinging to Kai's right muscular arm, "He's off limits!" she hissed as she dragged him onto the dance floor passing the awe-struck girls.

Hilary glanced back to see all the girls glaring ominously at her.

"Ignore them..." Kai growled as he took his gaze off them as well to stare at Hilary.

Hilary looked up at Kai blinking once, but said nothing.

Kai looked around the room, "So are we gonna dance... or am I stuck with _'them'_?"

Hilary smirked at his distasteful tone when talking about the girls in her class, it pleased her to know Kai would chose her over the prettier girls who often teased her for being bossy. She slowly wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. As Kai responded by snaking his arms around her slender waist; pulling her in closer to his body.

Hilary found herself relaxing, sighing to hide her blush. She leaned into his hold, her head resting on his right shoulder, as her hands somehow found themselves wandering to Kai's hairline on his neck. She slowly ran her fingers through his soft navy hair.

Kai seemed to relax at this gesture, for he didn't object, and he only held her closer.

_Closer?_ Hilary frowned, Kai... he was actually being affectionate... just like that night- She shook her head again, glancing over Kai's shoulder, a full blush still burning over her cheeks.

Hilary looked around; no one seemed to notice Kai's odd behavior. Ray and Mariah seemed in their own world; dancing their eyes locked, and their expressions loving and lustful. While Max and Emily were enjoying the dance, with the occasional whisper, giggle and peck on the cheek. While everyone around them danced peacefully, enjoying the melody.

And then there was Tyson... giving a girl he danced with a hickie, completely un-balanced, and he didn't seem to care or notice there was anyone else in the room...he was so drunk- pissed drunk.

"Kai..." Hilary whispered softly.

"What?" Kai said a little less coolly.

"I never did get to thank you for saving me and Kenny on that island... So, Thanks!" she murmured quietly.

"You didn't need to thank me..." Kai trailed off, listening to the music.

Kai listened to the beat, eventually getting the rhythm. The song was half way done.

Strange; he didn't want the song to end.

"Kai..." Hilary whispered again.

"What?"

"I like this..." Hilary admitted quietly, blushing brightly.

"... Me too..." Kai found himself saying, as the song began to slow down. Just a few moments longer... don't end yet...

Suddenly the music stopped and changed to fast upbeat music, as everyone broke apart, while others began to dirty dance and grind.

Hilary smiled at Kai, "Thanks for the dance." Kai only nodded as Hilary walked off, "Night!" she called over her shoulder disappearing into the Blade Breakers room.

* * *

Hilary frowned at the room; all it was, was four sleeping bags, some sheets and four pillows all separate on a hard wood floor. Kai, Ray and Max must have been planning to spend the night like usual... 

"Okay, what bed do I take?" she frowned silently glancing to each of the beds, "Well, the messy, unmade one _must_ be Tyson's..." Hilary walked over to the further one from him "I don't need snoring and gurgling sounds in my ear while I sleep, so this one will do."

She quickly took off her pink long sleeve shirt, so she only wore her black sports top and her white skirt, and slid into bed. Exhaustion took over quickly as she drifted into a slumber.

A few hours had past before Hilary was woken up to a loud drunken voice; but she still kept her eyes shut tight, pretending to sleep.

"**HA HA HA!** Kai's stuck with the wicked witch!" she heard Tyson laugh loudly, yet slurrishly.

Hilary narrowed her eyes. She made a mental note to kill Tyson later for that comment.

"Tyson!" Ray said in a warning tone. He sounded very tired.

"Keep it down! You'll wake her!" Max whispered angrily.

"Never mind him. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt that he's too drunk to realize I could easily beat the shit outta him." Kai smirked, glaring at Tyson.

A tiny _'Eep!'_ and a **thump** was Tyson's reply. Hilary guessed that he had passed out.

"Well, Tyson's out for the night... G'night guys..." Max said softly, suppressing a yawn.

A few more rustles indicating the boys were changing and getting into bed. Yup, cause a few moments later a warm muscular body climbed in beside her.

She could tell by the smell of winter, it was Kai. He was lying on his back, making sure to give her space.

She waited about 30 minutes when everything was quiet, except the steady breathing of the boys; when she was sure everyone was asleep, to snuggle closer to Kai, enjoying the warmth from the cold blader.

She blushed deeply; he was only in his boxers. Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer, causing her to jump slightly. "I know you're awake." Kai smirked, as Hilary blushed deeper, before opening her eyes.

"Well if you knew, why didn't you say anything?" Hilary asked quietly.

"I figured you'd eventually fall back asleep." Kai shrugged, staring up at the ceiling trying to ignore the fact that she was snuggling closer to him.

"Kai..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you..." She whispered, her face flushing deep red.

"It wasn't your fault..." Kai trailed off, blushing lightly as well, "It was my fault..."

_'Honestly Kai, just kiss her already!'_ A heated cooing voice said, breaking the awkward silence for Kai.

_'E-excuse me?'_ Kai narrowed his eyes; he had nearly forgotten that Dranzer and he were able to communicate through thought, which wasn't always the best thing.

_'I know you want to!'_ The phoenix mentally smirked at his Master.

Kai rolled his eyes and sighed inwardly, curse that bird, _'Go away!'_ he snapped.

Dranzer smirked again, _'It's true! Why else did you try and kiss her before-'_ Dranzer paused as he felt his Master's anger towards him, _'If you don't, I will... I'll just take over your body for a few moments... and then **I'll** have my way with her.'_ he said in a sing-song voice.

Kai's eyes widened, knowing Dranzer, he would too... _'You wouldn't dare!'_ Kai hissed in thought.

_'3...'_

_'Dranzer...'_ Kai growled in a warning tone.

_'2...'_

_'I'm warning you, Bird!_' Kai clenched his teeth.

_'1-...'_

_'WAIT!'_ Kai held his breath briefly glancing to Hilary, Kai scowled at his phoenix mentally, tensing slightly. And he didn't even notice when Hilary moved her head to stare at Kai in wonder.

Hilary stared up at Kai in curiosity. His slate blue hair swayed gently in the breeze that circulated the room from the open window, his cold auburn eyes seemed angry, yet hesitant as they glared up at the ceiling. And his pair of blue triangle tattoo's imprinted in his skin, made him look oh, so sexy, yet, so untouchable.

Hilary blushed, oh great; she was calling him sexy... He looked utterly flustered, and if she wasn't mistaken, he was blushing just like her. Well that was a relief.

"Kai." Hilary whispered lightly, breaking Kai's thoughts, as if bringing him back into reality.

"Hn." Kai's gazed now focused on Hilary's deep ruby eyes.

"Something wrong?" Hilary tilted her head in slight confusion, yet wonder of his recent thoughts. "Do you want me to go find some other blankets?" She asked uneasily. She wondered if this sleeping arrangement was making him uncomfortable.

"No," Kai breathed just above a whisper, as he turned his head fully to face her.

_'It's now or never Kai... don't make me force you!'_ Dranzer laughed playfully, enjoying this weak moment from his master.

_'I hate you...'_ Kai scowled, before he leaned down, his lips inches from hers, their breaths mingling together, as he suddenly pressed his lips on hers as she moaned in pleasure.

Hilary's eyes closed briskly with a tight force. As she responded, relaxing herself slightly. Her shoulders shrank down, and she let out a soft yet hushed moan of approval, as she returned the kiss.

So _this_ was what she was longing for… this was what she had been waiting for since last week... and by the gods was the wait worth it...

Hilary's lips began to tingle, her stomach flinching, while her throbbing heart managed to settle itself in her throat. Her breaths were fast, and her pulse was racing.

Kai's body was reacting the same way, it was a new feeling. It felt good, but it was odd. He had never experienced, this, before. Suddenly he could hear his Dranzer chuckling, no laughing...

Kai pulled away briskly, taking Hilary by surprise, again.

_'What's so funny?'_ Kai scowled in thought.

_'Oh, just the fact that I was only gonna kiss her on the cheek... not a full out kiss! HAHAHA!'_ Dranzer went off into a giggling fit.

Kai snorted, and mentally blocked his bit beast. Stupid bird!

"Kai..." Hilary gasped softly looking up at him.

Kai glanced back down, to see Hilary in a full blush, before Kai could utter one word, she slowly laid her head down on his chest, snuggling close to his body heat, but said not a word.

Kai's turn to blush; and brightly I might add. Kai sighed at the warmth in his arms, it felt good holding her. They both had so much they wanted to say, and discuss, but before one could utter a word, they had both drifted off to sleep in each others arms...

* * *

Hilary woke late that morning, to find, no one. Kai was gone, so were the boys. She frowned, was it all a dream? Did Kai even care? 

"Probably not.." she muttered, as she got up and got dressed, "I guess things were destined to be awkward, whether he kissed me last week or last night" she sighed, before heading down to the beach, to find, Kenny training the boys with the basics.

Max and Tyson's were in the middle of a battle, while Ray and Kai watched from the sides. And Ray, well he couldn't stop smiling, but then he caught sight of Hilary and nudged Kai who scowled at him.

Hilary sighed, he probably didn't even wanna mention or remember last night, so she played along, as she slowly made her way over to Kai and Ray.

"Morning boys." she said quietly, walking right past Kai, and over to a log, behind Ray.

She just wanted to hide at this moment, cry even. Kai really didn't care about last night. Figures, typical famous bey-people! Now she was beginning to remember why she had been avoiding them all week- because she felt horribly embarrassed and stupid.

Hilary blinked as both Max and Tyson caught their blades grinning; it was a tie.

"Great, I put in an hours practice! Now can we eat breakfast?" Tyson whined.

Hilary glanced to Tyson; they had been up an hour, and they didn't both to wake her. She frowned at this, as they all stood and started heading towards the house. Hilary sighed heavily, glancing away from the boys, and out on to the ocean.

"Aren't you hungry?" a cold familiar voice made Hilary jump, as she spun around to glare at Kai, who stood beside the log, arms crossed, hard expression.

"No..." she said in firm yet slightly bitter voice, before turning away again.

"Hilary..."

"WHA- huh?" Hilary blushed deeply as she spun around, and found her self face to face with Kai. He had sat down, and placed a hand on her arm.

Kai leaned forward, his breath tickling her neck and ear; "Come have some breakfast." He whispered softly, before he slowly began to kiss her neck, causing her to flush even more.

"Kai... I thought you didn't want to..." she trailed off, as Kai stopped to look at her.

"We had early practice this morning, I had to wake everyone up, and since you don't beyblade, I let you sleep... much to Tyson's whining..." Kai shrugged, and rolled his eyes at the thought of Tyson.

"So no one saw us last night?" Hilary frowned, she found that hard to believe, 1 out of the 3 boys _must_ have saw.

"Ray... But he hasn't said anything, because I won't answer him." Kai smirked. "Besides, I wanted to wait, that way we both get to see Tyson's reaction." his grin looked almost evil.

Hilary smiled weakly at this, "So if we would have kissed that night-"

"Tyson would be on a diet right about now." Kai smirked.

Hilary frowned up at Kai, "A diet?"

Kai nodded, "He said, the day I date a girl, is the day he goes on a diet! Or something to that effect, he was being a smart ass, because he was jealous of all the fan girls letters me and Ray were getting."

Hilary giggled at the thought, "Tyson on a diet... Ok let's go ruin Tyson's breakfast!" she laughed playfully, standing up beside her new boyfriend. Hilary blushed at this... Kai was her boyfriend... that sounded weird and right at the same time.

Kai grabbed her hand, and squeezed it as the neared the house, before entering the kitchen hand in hand. Today was the day Tyson was put on a diet...

The door closed behind them...

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

**AN:** I still don't like having them hook up 2 chaps in but this is better than the other revised version. Revised versions of chap 3/4/5 will be up tomorrow. And I will eventually get to the next chap uve all been oh so patiently waiting for. Promise.

**Read and Review!**

mystic-water


	4. The Basics of the BeyThingy

Content Guide:

"Talking"

**:flash backs:**

_'thoughts'_

(authour notes, or jap translations)

/Bit beast's talking/

**AN:** yeshu slowly revising every chap to make this ficcy better...

now _**OWTF... (on with the fic)**_

* * *

The Basic's of the BeyThingy

* * *

Tyson looked quite pale. "What did I miss!" 

The entire team was staring at the two of them as if something was horribly wrong. Though, as she glanced down at Kai's hand firmly grasping hers, she couldn't really say she blamed her friends.

Maybe things were moving a tad bit fast… she didn't want to give Tyson a heart attack at such a young age- no matter how many times he called her annoying, he was still her friend.

"Uh." Hilary snatched her hand up to her chest, earning a glare from Kai. "Nothing…"

"Nothing that concerns you." Kai said coldly, snaking his arm around her waist. Well someone was sure persistent.

She glanced back up at Kai who merely smirked at her, in this evil kind of way. A blush spread across her cheeks. Was he just using her to scare the Blade Breakers shitless?

"Kai… are we missing something here?" Ray asked suddenly. He was obviously uneasy from the look in the phoenix prince's eyes.

"Uh, 'kay guys… This isn't funny anymore." Tyson hesitated, glancing over at Ray and Max who seemed equally as confused.

God Hilary just wanted to leave now, she couldn't stand this humiliation. To really think she believed him… She wanted to cry.

"I'm not laughing." He said smoothly. She blinked and noticed he was still staring down at her with those cool auburn eyes that seemed to burn right through her soul. Shivering involuntarily as he pulled her closer to his body.

"Wait-wait a minute Kai! You wouldn't!" Tyson squeaked as he stared at the couple before him.

"Wouldn't I?"

"He would..." Ray groaned lightly, watching the scene unfold.

Tyson hadn't heard Ray, and he was still fidgeting uneasily.

Kai smirked at Hilary's blank expression, before he leaned down catching her lips in his. And yes, Hilary did gasp; and yes, this gave Kai entrance. And yes, Tyson went berserk.

"He did..." Max gasped, as Kenny shut his eyes at the scene.

"Kai Hiwatari! You can stop now! This is your sick version of a joke! But you don't need to toy with Hilary like that! You're giving her wrong ideas! That's not fair to her… and lying to us isn't fair to the team!" Tyson yelled angrily.

Kai blinked at Tyson's out burst, well what do ya know? The kid had a conscious, and a heart. "Never knew you gave a shit about Hilary..." He smirked, "The only thing is Tyson; I'm not trying to scare you. I'm serious!"

"Of course I give a shit if your giving her wrong- Serious?" Tyson suddenly caught Kai's last remark.

Max blinked, "Don't that mean Tyson goes on a diet?" he grinned before turning to Tyson.

"WHAT?" Tyson turned on his heel, "What the hell are you talking about?" he began to shake his friend by the shoulders madly, leaving Max completely woozy.

Ray tilted his head, "Yeah, you were jealous of me and Kai getting fan mail, and you were being an ass and said _'The day Kai turns soft and starts dating, is the day I'll go on a diet.' _And then Kai smirked at you and said, _'That's tempting Tyson, if you don't shut up, maybe I will'_ ..." Ray quoted, recollecting the said day.

Kai smirked; he knew Tyson said something like that. Kai grabbed Hilary's wrist, and started to head for her house, "Were going! We'll be back later!"

Tyson just frowned after them, before he started to sob hysterically..."NOOOOOOO! I don't wanna go on a DIET!"

* * *

Kai had dragged her back to his appartment for privacy... she hadn't been here since last week- and wthin moments, the memorys flooded back to her. She blushed faintly. "Well, he took that well..." 

Kai walked back into his bedroom, noticing her sitting quietly on the bed. "Dieting means less food- he was bound to freak out, like the idiot he is."

She couldn't help but smile at this as he came closer to her.

"So, Kai. Were you serious about what you said to Tyson?" Hilary asked quietly. She needed to be sure.

"What?" Kai frowned.

"Your not toying with me, you're serious..." Hilary said softly, staring down at her lap. He frowned further at this, she was doubting him. But then again, this was Kai Hiwatari she was talking about, she had every right to be nervous.

He kneeled in front of her lithe figure, tilting her chin up so she could meet his eyes with her own. "I meant every word." He said softly, "I want you to be mine, and mine alone." he whispered, kissing her forehead gently, noting how she was struggling to hold back tears."I gotta go out for a bit, I'll meet you at Tyson's ok? I promised Mr. Dickenson I'd stop by his office today. He said something about Kenny being their too... I don't know, probably another stupid tournament." He shrugged as he got up, not before leaving a deep kiss upon her lips.

Hilary nodded, as Kai left, leaving her alone again. She wondered when she first started liking Kai...Well when she was on that Island, and when he saved her and Kenny; that did a number on her. But there had to something more than that? Besides his sexy looks...She blushed brightly.

"Oh yeah.." Hilary had a sudden thought, "I never realized, how many times he's saved me... from death no less!"

* * *

**: Flash Back :**

Pleased that the Saint Shields no longer wished to seal the four Bit Beasts, Dr. K (black haired woman) gave a new Blader, Denny, a powerful rock Bit Beast named Clarken and ordered him to capture the four Sacred Bit Beasts.

Meanwhile, Zeo caught up with the Blade Breakers and showed them his invitation to the upcoming World Championships. To his surprise, the boys invited him to practice with them but they were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Denny who challenged them to a battle.

Ray took a step forward, and gladly accepted the challenge; But their battle took place on a cliff over-looking the ocean, away from his friends. Ray was struggling to win the battle, so Zeo and Tyson raced ahead quickly followed by the rest of the kids. Dr. K didn't want any interruptions while stealing Drigger, so she blasted a blinding light at the kids, as they race up the cliff, to try and help Ray out.

Tyson and Zeo fell on their buts, while Max and Kenny, covered their eyes from the blinding light. But Hilary wasn't as fortunate, she stumbled back, making her foot to slip, and her to fall off the cliff, heading down to the water, rocks crumbled, and splashed into the ocean. Hilary, of course, shrieked

"Wh-AAAAH!"

"Gotcha!" a hand suddenly gripped onto Hilary's wrist, trying with all it's might not to let her slip from it's grasp. Now, at first she thought it was Tyson who saved her, but as she looked at the hand holding her's, she saw it was Kai's. Hilary let out a low gasp, as Kai tried with all his worth to pull her up.

"K-Kai... Please, don't let go!" She gasped in fear, her voice shaky, scared, and on the verge of tears.

"Hang on!" He grunted, pulling her up a bit with his one hand (drools one arm..god he strong)

"HILARY!" Max and Kenny gasped in unison, scrambling over to Kai's side.

"Please don't let me fall guys! Help me! Get me up!" Hilary shrieked loudly.

(**AN:** ok max and Kai ended up pulling her up in the episode.. but im just altering it from here, if u don't mind)

Kai gave one last heave, as Hilary came flying up, and landed on top of Kai. Both panting heavily, Hilary from fear, and Kai from exhaustion.

Tyson and Zeo had already dashed off, towards Ray and Denny, so Kenny followed quickly after.

"Are you two okay?" Max asked worriedly.

Kai nodded, as silent tears started to form in Hilary's eyes, "Yeah, go help Ray! I'll deal with her."

Max nodded, though he was hesitant, he gave one last glanced at Hilary, before sprinting after his friends.

Kai helped her sit up, as she grasped her chest, her heart wouldn't stop throbbing. This was the second time Kai had saved her life! She briskly wiped away her tears, as Kai helped her stand.

"C'mon, we hafta make sure Ray and Drigger are ok." He said in a soft tone, yet still gruff and firm.

Hilary nodded, as Kai, let her lean on him for support, she had twisted her ankle pretty bad, when the cliff broke off, and she slipped.

**: Flash Back ends :**

* * *

She smiled softly at the memory, before she gasped, she had nearly forgotten something. She dug her hand into her pocket, and pulled out, a pink beyblade. Yes that's right a beyblade!

It took her two weeks to save for it, but she had finally bought it the day before Tyson's party. And she was going to teach herself how to beyblade. Hilary wanted to surprise the boys. She seen how the Blade Breakers did it, it couldn't be**that** hard...could it?

She made her way to the backyard, whereKai had a beydish set up. She supposed it was a good thing Kai left her alone at his appretment, for she didn't have enough money to buy any sort of training equitment for herself.

She placed her beyblade on a black launcher and aimed it at the dish. She drew in a deep breath, "Okay, Hilary, you can do this... Concentrate! 3... 2...1... LET IT RIP!" She pulled back on the ripcord, and nearly fell over, as she watched her pink blade totally miss it's target, landing on the grass, its spinning stopped in a matter of seconds.

"You have got to be kidding!" She growled angrily.

She snatched up her blade, and placed it on the launcher again, she was not giving up**that** easily! She pulled the rip cord back, she sighed in relief... well at least it made it into the dish.

"NOO!" She shrieked loudly, as her pink blade stopped spinning, "STUPID BEY THINGY!" she hissed angrily, snatching it up again. "I'm going to the park, maybe the kids there will help me out!" and with that she stormed away.

* * *

"So, are we going to ask Zeo?" Kenny looked up at Kai. 

Kai walked along side Kenny, as they had just left Mr. Dickenson's office. He had informed them, that indeed there was a tournament coming up, but they needed one more player to enter. And it was up to them to find a replacement or he would find one for them. Kai didn't like the idea of adding another member to the team regardless. But if it had to be done, it would be upon Kai's standards, and no one elses.

"We don't have much of a choice... I don't know anyone else who would be up-" he stopped suddenly. He and Kenny were walking through the park, when they noticed a group of children around a bey dish, with two people battling.

"What's that all about?" Kenny frowned.

"Let's go check it out." Kai offered, as they pushed their way through the crowd.

"Give it up girl, I've beaten you 5 times already! I'm not battling you again!" A tall boy hissed, at his opponent, "You don't even last 30 seconds!"

"SHUT UP! Fucking battle me! I may not beyblade good, but I can still kick your ass!" It was Hilary, and she looked very angry, yet determined. Surprisingly she didn't even notice her two friends watch her yell angrily at the boy. "Fine, but this is the last time!" He loaded his launcher and aimed it at the dish.

"Fine! 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" She yelled angrily, launching her pink blade.

She sighed in relief, as her blade spun in the dish, and didn't stop spinning, like the useless thing always did.

"What get's me," Said a girl beside Kai, "Is why on earth she challenged the strongest Blader in the park..."

A boy nodded who stood behind them both, "Yeah, she's pretty hopeless, I've beaten her twice today. And yet, she's been at it all day"

Kai frowned. Since when had Hilary taken up the sport? And since when had he the urge to punch kids for insulting her!

* * *

**_Hilary's POV_**

My pink beyblade swerved violently to avoid another slam attack from the green one that was chasing it round and round the black beydish. God, I never realized Beyblading was this hard, it took a lot of energy just to control it, by swerving. How could the Blade Breaker's do it? I could not afford to lose this battle. I just couldn't! Not to him...

_'No!'_ I thought in despair as the green blade reared for the final attack and struck my pink blade with such force, it whizzed past my ear, like it had done every other time.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled angrily, completely enraged at myself. my pink blade clattered uselessly next to me

I stood there in total humiliation and shock, clenching my teeth in anger, tears threatening to fall down from my eyes. I had failed again.

I looked down again at the cement ground. I failed. I failed again. How could I? This was the fifteenth time today! What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I beyblade? This was too embarrassing. I kneeled down and glared at my pink beyblade. Why couldn't I do it? I had seen girls beyblade before.

"Get up." A voice made me jump in my skin.

It was a direct order. And even though I couldn't see his face, I knew it was Kai.

"Kai I..." I started to say as I rose slowly.

"Shut up," he hissed in a deadly tone. I flinched at this, wanting nothing more than to cry. I must be a disgrace for him to even look at. What was I thinking!

Behind him, I could vaguely see the other kids feet shuffling uncomfortably... Oh perfect, Kenny saw my humiliating defeat too.

Instead of yelling at me, for my mortifying failure as a blader, he snapped at the boy across from me, "Battle her again!And don't hold back!" He snapped.

"WHAT? But she's pathetically bad!"the boyyelled back. I saw Kai's eyes flash with anger, and my opponent gulped, "H-hai (Y-yes)..." he didn't dare to question him any further.

I glanced up at Kai, the only words that left his mouth was, "Destroy him."

I nodded timidly, unsure of how on earth I would even be able to come close to beating this guy, but I agreed anyway.

* * *

**_Kai's POV_**

I watched her as she placed her blade on her launcher again, "I mean it boy! Don't you hold back one ounce of strength."

I knew Hilary was wondering why I was urging her opponent on, but I knew, if she tried, she would be able to beat this kid. I could easily beat him, even if he was the "best" in the park, he was no match for me, but he was plenty a match for Hilary.

I had a plan. All Hilary needed to do was prove me right and beat him. I knew Kenny was staring at me like I was some sort of lunatic, but I decided to ignore him for now, as I watched them both launch their blades for the final time.

I watched the desperation in her eyes, she was struggling to control her blade, though I wondered if she even realized how she was controlling it. Meh, I could teach her that later. I was almost positive her sheer determination could win this battle, without the skills needed.

I smirked as I saw her mutter at the blade, over and over, "Keep spinning, please keep spinning. Don't stop, please..."

It was rather funny, she was begging her beyblade to spin for her, yet, it appeared to be working, perhaps subconsciously, she was controlling it with her will a pleas, she just didn't realize that yet. Oh well, I would have toteach her a lot when this was over, whether she won or lost.

My thoughts were suddenly broken, as I saw her opponent fall to his knees, his green blade clattering in front of him. Hn, Hilary had won the match.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

"I - I won.." Hilary whispered, staring down at her pink blade which was still spinning, she waited for it to slow down, before she picked it up, and stared down at it.

Kai smirked, as everyone around them gasped in complete shock, it took her all day to finally beat someone, and when she did, she beat the strongest of the park kids.

Kai glanced down at Kenny who seemed to be equally impressed yet shocked, "Look's like we found our fifth blader, Chief!"

Kenny glanced up at Kai, "So that's what this was all about." Kenny smiled, "Well, I suppose she earned it."

"You suppose?" Came Dizzi's voice from his lap top, he had recorded the whole battle, "I don't know how she pulled it off Chief, but her power level was amazing for the amateur she is! I always knew Hilary had it in her!"

Kai couldn't help but grin at Dizzi's comment, this was the one time, he actually agreed with the Laptop.

Hilary spun around to smile at her friends, "I won!" She repeated happily, rushing up to Kai, as he embraced her. "Arigatou (thanks)..." She murmured into his warm chest.

Kai nearly laughed at a thought, if this was the praise she gave him, for helping her win a battle, how would she respond when he told her, she would become a Blade Breaker with them?

* * *

**AN:** not much is altered but i still needed to fix it... >> im not liking my old style of writing. R+R

mystic-water


	5. The Return of Biovolt

Content Guide:

"Talking"

:flash backs:

_'thoughts'_

(authour notes, or jap translations)

/Bit beast's talking/

**AN:** yeshu more revising is being done. please be patient...

**_OWTF..._**

****

* * *

The Return of Biovolt

* * *

Hilary walked in silence along side Kai. They were alone again, for Kenny promised to meet them at Tyson's house after he stopped by his parents Noodle Shop. She was now extremely timid. She hadn't meant for Kai and the Cheif to see her pathetic attempts at Beyblading, it was completely humliliating.

Sure, Kai helped her win, but she, just once, wanted, needed to prove herself worthy on her own. By herself, without help.

Kai strode along, his two hands behind his head, as he walked at her side, while Hilary kept her hands nervously behind her back, "trying" to act normal.

"So, um... What did Mr. Dickenson want?" Hilary striked up a convorsation as best as she could.

"New tournament, just as I figured..." Kai said off-handedly.

"Where is itthis time?" Hilary stared up at Kai as they spun a corner that lead them to Tyson's house.

Kai remained silent as Kenny spoke instread. "Australia. Only this time we need 5 bladers." He added with an after thought, as they entered Tyson's front gate.

"Australia? Cool! So, who are you adding to this team? Zeo?" Hilary gave a soft smile, as they passed the pond, before walking up the wooden stairs of the porch. Zeo was an excelent blader; it would only seem right for him to go with the Blade Breakers.

Kai didn't answer, as he entered the hall to see Ray practicaing his launch, while Max and Tyson watched closely.

"Hey Kai! Cheif said you had something to tell us?" Tyson looked just as Ray summonded his beyblade back into his palm.

His three team mates stared at Kai, "Yes, We are going to a new Tournament in Australia." Kai said dully, leaning on the wall, as Hilary took a seat beside Max crossing her legs.

"That's grea-"

Kai cut Max short, "However, we need 5 bladers."

"Oh-" Max glanced to Tyson to see him frowning.

Tyson stood up, staring at his leader, "Well that's simple, we'll just ask Zeo."

"No."

All three boys including Hilary herself gasped at this. "But Kai, he's the best we've seen-" Ray tried to argue, it wasn't easy finding a fifth blader on short notice.

Kai glared at Ray, "He may be the best**you** three have seen, but the Cheif and I have seen better. Someone with better potential."

"Oh really!" Tyson said sarcastically, earning himself a death glare from Kai.

"It's true." Kenny commented, comming into the hall, holding Dizzi. "Kai's right this time Tyson."

"All right, show me this blader! I'll determind if he's more worthy than Zeo!" Tyson pumped his fist, as he flashed his Dragoon about.

"Who said it was a 'he', Tyson?" Kai smirked, as he watched Hilary's shoulders stiffen.

Hilary glanced up timidly, to see Kai smirking, oh she knew what he was up to alright...

"No." She hissed at him. Was Kai crazy, or was Kai crazy!

Kai smirked at Tyson's fish expression, "Hilary, give Tyson that demo he wants."

Suddenly all eyes were on a blushing Hilary, and Tyson looked like a dying fish, opening and closing his mouth in astonishment. "OH Please! Is it really_that_ hard to imagine me beyblade!" she shrieked angrily.

"Well... for a while Hilary you couldn't even pronounce the word 'beyblade'..." Max commently softly. Which was true.

Hilary blushed deeper, and looked away. She was blushing because it was true...

"She still has a lot of work to do, and she needs to train with us daily. But shes good. And she managed to beat the strongest blader in the park." Kenny smiled, as Dizzi showed a few clips of Hilary's preformance.

Hilary was bristling in anger. She didn't want this humiliation. She was gunna prove herself worthy, by herself. Without Kai's help! Hilary ignored them all, and withdrew her beyblade aiming it at Tyson. Tyson glanced away from Dizzi's screen to frown at Hilary like she was mad.

"You're kidding me!" He gawked.

"Tyson!" Hilary said in a harsh warning tone, with a glare of a thousand knives.

Tyson laughed at her, as he took out Dragoon, "I'm gunna make you take back all that shit you said to us about when**we** were training hard, and you said we didn't know what we were doing!"

"Because you didn't!" Hilary snapped back, "Even Kai couldn't control the MG-core, your blades were pathetically spinning in circles for gods sakes!"

Kai sweatdropped at this, while Max did the count down.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"LET IT RIIIIIP!" Tyson and Hilary shouted pulling back on their rip- cords, releasing their blades to the dusty ground, circulating each other.

Kai watched as Hilary bit her lip, trying desperately to contain her blade balance, begging it to keep spinning, she let out a small shriek when Tyson attacked her with a harsh ram. Tyson smirked at this, she was SO going down, "Scared already, Hilary?"

Hilary fumed at this, "Shut up Tyson!" at her angry outburst, her pink blade rammed back with equal force, surprising both bladers. "Woah..." Hilary pondered over this, so whenever Tyson pissed her off, she could ram her blade agaisnt his.

"You're wasting your time, Hilary. One ram isn't going to do anything to Dragoon!" Tyson growled at her.

"You are soooo cocky Tyson!" Her blade rammed harder this time, "Maybe if you pulled your head from out of your ass you would see your not as big and toughas you think you are!" Hilary snarled, her tone rising, her attacks growing stronger and stronger - making Tyson uneasy... very uneasy.

Tyson snorted, "This is lame! I'm not gunna be nice any more! Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane Attack!" a large twister of wind, gusted and manifested around the Dragoon blade, making the pink blade wobble.

"No!" Hilary gasped lightly, this was his final attack, she was done for...

It was then when she heard a strange rip-roaring noise above the twister. A bright red light was glowing and hovering in front of her, about five feet away. It was like time was standing still, no one was staring at the odd light, in fact, no one was moving, even her and Tyson's beyblades were at a stand still.

The light rushed at her pink blade, and plunged into the center of it. She could feel the currents of a breathtaking force, sending a wave of warmth tingling through her body - it was like her and her beyblade were conected some how - it was as if that light that was entering her blade, was entering a part of her as well. She could only enjoy the warmth for a moment, before she fell back in her weakness, onto her butt, and felt the light push her against the dusty ground, as if pinning her there.

The twister surrounding Dragoon was still, she could see Kai watching the battle from the side lines, Ray and Max watching in amusment, Tyson's mouth wide open, yet he did not move, and Kenny sat on the grass looking down at Dizzi. No one was staring down at her. Everyone was still. Nothing was moving.

Tyson's yard was glowing the same colour as the dazzling red light, before it dimmed and absorbed into her beyblade; and suddenly, everything was moving again, time no longer stopped - the sound of the battle and her surroundings suddenly came back.

Hilary found her self gasping, the light was gone, but her skin around her chest was strangely still tingling with that warmth. Her blade was now a few feet away from her, the force of Tyson's attack sent it there, with a faint sparkle of that red light glowing faintly in its center. The Blade Breakers, stared down at her in puzzlement, like she was some crazy girl, who fell backwards for no reason. When her blade whizzed past her ear, it wasn't like the force was able to throw her back.

Suddenly Kai was at her side, "Are you ok?" He asked roughly, glaring at Tyson for being to hard on the beginner.

"Hilary?" Max looked concerned.

Hilary sat up briskly, ignoring the head rush, caused by all the blood rushing to her head for sitting up to fast, "Where'd it go?" she asked frantically getting to her feet, before stumbling back into Kai's arms - her blood pressure was extremely low - her vision went blurry for a moment.

"Where did,_ what_, go?" Ray frowned slightly.

"Tha . . . that light. Where is it?" She shrieked, grasping her tingling chest - no - she couldn't have imagined it.

"What light?" Hilary glanced up at Tyson to see him glaring at her.

Hilary's eyes widened - no one - no one had seen the light but her. How was that possible? There was a light, there had to be, otherwise, how did she end up on the ground? She wasn't crazy. The light, it was there. It was! Hilary tried desperately to convince herself she wasn't dreaming, as she snatched up her pink blade; it looked normal as ever, there was no light.

Tyson and Max peered down at Hilary, before Kai placed his hand on her forehead, "Hilary, are you feeling all right?"

"No," she murmured, feeling the pain of the bump form at the back of her head, "I must not be..." she blinked.

It was like the light was never even there.

Hilary sighed, "Nevermind. I'll train with you boys tomorrow, I think I just need some sleep..." she muttered.

Tyson snorted, "Too humiliated to stay around?" he smirked.

"Dont let your victory get to your head Tyson." Hilary snapped back, "Your big ego is too big for me to even get near you."

"Your just jealous because we are the World Champions" He laughed, before going back inside the dojo.

"Is he always this big headed when he beats a girl?" Hilary raised an eyebrow.

Kai smirked, as he lead her out of the Kinomiya's property, "You should see how big egoed he gets when he beats a 5 year old." he laughed.

Just as they turned the corner from Tyson's house, Kai came to a dead stop as he glared at a man standing in front of them. Hilary frowned before glancing to the the man too. Freakish dark purple hair, and evil looking eyes. Something about this man made her uneasy.

"Boris..." Kai snarled, pulling Hilary behind him. "Aren't you suppose to be dead? Or in jail at the very least?"

"Is that such a way to great an old friend or teacher Young Master Hiwatari?" Boris sneered, taking a step forward, causing Hilary to grasp on to Kai's arm.

Kai was tense, so she had a reason to fear this man... but why? "Kai?"

"Ah, I see you've finally softened up enough to acquire a female aquantaince... I thought you hated girls? They weren't worthy of you at one point." Boris, glanced over Kai's shoulder to eye Hilary.

Hilary shuddered at his glance, "Kai, what is he talking about?"

"Ah, she know's nothing about your past? I suppose you would hide something like that from a female at any rate. Unless, you two are more than just acquantainces?" Boris's eyes flickered over to Kai, who glared angrily at him.

"Leave her out of this." Kai warned.

"Perhaps, I should give her a taste of the old Kai?" Boris glance back at Hilary who seemed too paralyzed to move.

"The old Kai is dead Boris, I will have nothing to do with you, Biovolt or my Grandfather ever again!" Kai snapped back.

"Ah yes, speaking of your Grandfather, I was given a task from him. To give you a message, what was it again? Oh yes, _'Biovolt is awaiting for your return!'_" Boris took out a tranquilizer gun and aimed it at Kai. Kai could see an odd purple liquid in the gun - it wasnt the same yellowish clear liquid you would normal use to tranquilize someone.

"Kai-" Hilary gasped out, just as,

**BANG**

Kai was suddenly clutching his right shoulder, as the purple liquid in the needle bullet drained into his bloodstream. His vision was grawing hazey, and his body was growing weaker.

"Now Kai, come with me!" Boris ordered, advanceing on him.

However Hilary jumped infront of Kai as his knees buckled; she would not let this man hurt him anymore."Stay away from him!" She screamed angrily, her pink blade aimed at Boris, "I dont know who you are, but you will not touch my Kai!"

"Your Kai?" Boris seemed unamused, "Keh', you're just an ammature blader, stop with the bluffing!"

_'Shit... He knows... Argh, But I wont back down, I wont let him take Kai!'_ Hilary thought desperately. "Let it riiip!" She yelled, anger shrilling her voice, as she launched her pink blade powerfully.

Boris took a step back glaring at Hilary, "I dont have time for you, brat!" Boris when to step around the beyblade but Hilary cut him short.

"If you take one step closer, I will kill you!" She snarled.

"You're pathetic!" Boris spat, as he took a step forward.

Anger surged through Hilary's body, as her pink blade slashed up his left leg, blood splattering every where, "I'm warning you."

"You bitch!"

Hilary's glare didnt ease up, instead, her blade was englufed with flames, just like Kai's would when he was summoning Dranzer's final attack. _/Mistress. Free me. Let me use your anger, feed it to me as power./ a voice purred softly, within her mind. /Let me take your anger out on this man/_

_'I don't know who you are, but make this man leave!'_ Hilary, if she wasn't so angry or scared at that moment she would have questioned the voice and her sanity, but all she knew was she needed to protect Kai, "Attack him!" She yelled outloud suddenly.

A blinding illumination shot from her blade, and manifested it self as a large silky jet black cat, glowing deep ruby eyes, with wings of buring fire, and eternity burning flames flickering and dancing from his paws and forearms. _/My name is Emberfae, and to you I belong, Mistress./_ The firey cat glanced to Hilary, before letting out a hiss at Boris.

"A bit beast..." Hilary turned her attention to Boris, "Bluffing am I?"

Boris staggered backwards, retreating to a black Van, "This isn't over you bitch, I will be back to claim Kai, and it will be a Kai you will gladly hand over!" and with that, he was pulled into the van before it drove away.

Hilary ran to her blade, just as Emberfae dissapeared, she picked up her pink blade to stare at it, "So you were the light...This is all screwed up but--KAI! Oh my god!" Hilary spun on her heel, the thought of her bit beast vanished, as she ran to his side.

He was still struggling to keep awake, and Hilary was merely a hazey figure. "Hilary... It was my job to protect you." He hissed out, as he tried to sit up, but it seemed as if there was a thousand pounds trying to push him back down, his elbows kept buckling.

"Hush! I wasn't going to let that man take you from me! It's about time I saved you for once!" Hilary sighed, as she wrapped on of his arms around her neck, helping him stand, "C'mon, lets get you to Tyson's..." she grunted.

Tyson sat on the porch eating a sandwich, as Ray let his drigger blade spin about the yard aimlessly, while Max was busy looking over Kenny's shoulder as Dizzi explained something to him.

"Tyson! Ray! Max! Someone!"

The voice of Hilary broke the silence, as they all in unison glanced up, to see Hilary struggling to to keep Kai from falling tot he ground.

Drigger flew into Ray's hand, just as he caught Kai from falling to the ground. "Kai!"

Suddenly Max and Tyson were at his side, and helped Ray carry Kai to his futon in the dojo.

"Hang in there buddy!" Tyson said worriedly, as Max ran to get a cold cloth.

The voices around Kai, and the faces, all were just blurs and slurs, nothing was comprehendable. Within seconds he had given into the darkness, as he shut his tired eyes and let the effects of the purple poison wash over his body, with the last word of, "Hilary..." whispered from upon his lips.

* * *

Hilary had fallen asleep across Kai's stomach, it had been a long day, she refused to go home or leave Kai's side, even after she explain what happened.

Tyson and the others were in the kitchen discussing this matter. And why suddenly Boris and Voltaire appeared out of no where.

Kai moaned silently, his eyes still clamped shut. He felt a light wieght yet warmth lying across his toned stomach. His body was achy, it felt like he had just went through a work out, and now his mscules were all cramped. His head throbbed slightly, as he opened his eyes to dark room, with only the light of the full moon casting upon him and the body ontop of him.

Body?

Kai prompted himself up on his elbows, to see the figure of the sleeping girl, who was finally just stirring in her sleep from the position change. Kai shut his eyes tight again, as he recieved a head rush from sitting up too fast, before opening them to stare at to ruby eyes.

"Kai!" Hilary gasped, she could have flung her self on him, but she knew he was in pain, "Thank god you're ok!" she gasped, before stroking a strand of his blue hair from his eyes, letting it trail down the side of his cheek to his untouchable shark fin tattoos.

Kai frowned, before glancing around the room, ignoring Hilary's gesture, "Where am I?" he asked roughly, his voice somehow seemed different.

"You're in the dojo, its ok, you're safe now... How do you feel?" Hilary asked softly, as she sat up too.

Kai glanced at her, his eyes narrowed, "Like shit."

Hilary laughed at this, but she couldn't see the glare she was getting from Kai, "Even so, you still look, sexy as ever." she giggled lightly, before she leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips, before leaning back, "I'm so glad you're okay." she let out a sigh of relief.

Hilary glanced up to see his disgusted look plastered on his face, his fists were clenched, "Kai?" she asked timidly, "What's wrong?"

"Who the hell are you!" He snapped angrily, wiping the kiss off his mouth.

* * *

**AN:** this one isnt altered much. but let meknow howyou areliking the revising chapters? R+R

mystic-water


	6. The Real Me

**AN:** Still revising And just so you know this fic is inbetween V-force and G-rev, so ya.. in the future iwill beintroducing Daichi. anyway...

**_OWTF..._**

* * *

The Real Me

* * *

"Who the hell are you!" Kai snapped angrily, wiping the kiss off his mouth.

"I- I-..." Hilary was paralysed, what was wrong with him? "What's wrong with you, Kai?"

"Answer my question!" He ordered, scowling at her through the darkness.

"I'm Hilary! Your girlfriend!" Hilary huffed angrily - if this was a game, she wasn't having fun.

"Bullshit! Where am I? And why does my body feel like it was hit by a fucking truck!"

"Kai! I told you, your in Tyson's dojo! And your achy because some idiot named Boris, shot you and injected you with purple stuff!" Hilary huffed.

"I need to get outa here, this is screwed up." Kai mumbled as he tried to stand, only to be pushed down by Hilary.

"No Kai, you need to stay down, you-WOAH!" Hilary suddenly found herself on the ground, as Kai pushed her off of him.

"Get off me bitch, don't touch me or tell me what to do! I'll stand if I wan-"

"KAI!" Hilary gasped, as he began to stagger forward, only to be caught by Hilary.

Kai stifled a low growl as he stared at the girl who held him up, she was teary eyed, and a look of worry was plastered on her face, as she helped him lie down again, "Please, you need your rest." she begged softly.

_'After I pushed her away. She still insists on helping me. But I don't even know her. But she knows Tyson and the rest of those idiots...'_ Kai frowned in thought, "Where's my Black Dranzer?" he snapped suddenly.

"Who? Kai... your Dranzer is red..." Hilary stared at Kai like he was mad.

Kai scowled, how long was he unconscious for? "When's the World Championships? Why aren't we in Moscow!" he hissed.

"Kai... That was last years World Championships... You boys were in Russia over a year ago..." Hilary frowned, "What's wrong with you?"

Kai didn't answer, because sudden footsteps made Kai go tense, as he heard the faint murmurs of the Blade Breakers. Suddenly, he withdrew a knife from his ankle, and pressed the cool metal blade against her throat, "Don't you dare say anything to them! Let them believe, I am whoever you think I am! Do you understand?" He hissed, before pressing his lips tightly on Hilary's, forcing her on to the ground, just as Tyson and the others walked in.

"Apparently Kai's feeling better..." Tyson muttered, "Hey stop swapping spit, and tell me what happened to you Kai!"

"Do you mind, Tyson? Can't my girlfriend and I have some privacy?" He snarled, "Don't make me triple your training hours!"

Tyson 'eeped' before scuttling out of the room.

"Are you sure your okay, Kai?" Max frowned, also eyeing a pale Hilary.

"Yes, just achy, I'm fine, Max. Now leave!" He ordered, before he turned to Hilary mouthing _'Keep quiet.'_ before placing his lips over her mouth before she could utter one word. His kiss forced her flat on her back, and she was frozen with shock and fear that she couldn't move anyway. This was not his usual warm, lustful kiss, the kiss that usual left her feeling tingly and breathless. No- this kiss, was just hard, cold, and emotionless, almost rancid tasting.

Ray and Max exchanged glances, before they hesitantly left, gently shutting the door, Kenny following close behind. With the boys gone, Kai pulled away, the knife still in hand. _'She must be my girlfriend if those idiots are used to seeing us this way...' _But that's impossible. That would mean, he was out cold for a year!

"Look, I don't know what shit Biovolt is pulling now. But you are gonna keep your mouth shut, so I can steal the Blade Breakers bit beasts... Got it?" Kai snapped.

"Kai, I can't! I don't know what's wrong with you!" Hilary gave an exasperated huff, as she eyed his knife with teary eyes, "I mean, you're fucking threatening me with knives, Kai!" She yelled angrily. She didn't know what to do anymore."I wish I could have stopped Boris before he did... _'this'_." She sobbed lightly.

_'She hot and all - and a great kisser... But when did we meet this chick? Not like I care- girls are weak anyway...' _Kai thought with disgust before speaking, "How do I know you anyway?"

This seemed to hurt Hilary even more, he_ really_ didn't remember her. Sheclutched her throbbing chest... this hurt so much."I'm in Tyson and Kenny's class. It's a long story, but I hang out with you boys now- helping when ever I can... You met me, about a month or two after the World Championships..."

"So you're not a beyblader?"

"Well... I just got a new beyblade... and you were gonna teach me how..." Hilary admitted softly, looking away from his cold eyes.

"Me? _I,_ was going to teach,_ you_?" Kai seemed completely shocked and slightly disgusted that he socialized with her on his own accord.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Hilary gasped through her tears. She was so confused; Who did Kai think he was? How horrid was he before the World Championships in Moscow? Was he always this cold-hearted?

Kai frowned, _what_ exactly did Boris do to him? He couldn't remember anything past the abbey in Russia. He remembered getting ready to go meet his ex-team on the frozen lake - so he and Black Dranzer could steal the Blade Breakers bit beasts, and become the strongest beyblader in the world. Then suddenly he wakes up in pain, with a girlfriend, in Tyson's house no- less, practically over a year later.

"You didn't know the real me, did you?" He frowned down at her, as she remained silent. "Well, this, is the real me, the Kai before you ever met him. So get over it! He's back- besides, I remember nothing, and I have no intentions of even trying to remember such worthless shit."

Worthless, that word hit her so hard. How did the Blade Breakers ever become friends with Kai if he was always this way. It made no sense. Hilary looked away painfully, but gasped suddenly as Kai threw his knife at the sliding wooden door. It was faint, but there was a shuffling from outside.

Someone gasped as the blade came through the other side, and the door slid open. Hilary let outa tiny shriek, as she clutched instinctively onto Kai's arm. At this gesture, although it was faint, Kai felt the urge to protect her.

"Boris..." Kai frowned, "Wanna tell me, what the fuck is going on?"

"Ah,I see you are still with your lady friend." Boris smirked.

Kai side-glanced to Hilary, "Yeah, whatever. Where's Black Dranzer?"

"In the abbey, leave Dranzer here, with this," Boris held up a white letter, "And leave it for the boys to find. C'mon, both of you. Voltaire has plans for you bitch." Boris sneered at Hilary, who trembled at his gaze.

He didn't like the way she trembled, and it was worst when she helped Kai remain on his feet when he stood up. "Keep quiet and come along." Kai hissed dangerously, reluctantly allowing her to help his achy body out of Tyson's house, and into a Van that was waiting for them. Hilary was scared, tired and achy herself. She wasn't sure what Boris and Kai would do to her- but even though she knew she couldn't trust Kai, she couldn't bring herself to leave him either.

* * *

"Tyson! Max! Kenny!" Ray's frantic voice echoed throughout the dojo, as he grasped the white letter and Kai's blue Dranzer beyblade.

The boys came running in, skidding to a stop when they stared at Ray's paled face. "Ray, buddy! What's wrong?" Tyson asked almost timidly- fearing the worst.

"It's Hilary...and Kai..." Ray paused as he read out-loud the letter, "..._'I've taken Hilary back with me to Russia. You will meet me at the frozen lake tomorrow afternoon, if you wish for your precious Hilary to still live! By the way Tyson, have Dranzer back, and this time, keep him! Black Dranzer and I will be waiting, don't be late or there **will **be consequences!'_ ..." Ray looked up from the letter, horror filled eyes, met equal with his friends, "I think Kai's memory was earased to just before the lake..."

"It's like living that nightmare all over again..." Kenny moaned slightly.

Tyson's hand clutched over Dranzer, anger flaring in his heart towards Biovolt, "Well, we know we can beat him. We just stick to the game plan we had when we first beat him!"

Max nodded, "He's right! The power of the Blade Breakers have beaten Black Dranzer before, and when Kai see's that again, he will return to us!"

"Alright, I'll get Mr.D to get us on a private plane tonight!" Kenny exclaimed, rushing out of the room with Dizzi under his arm.

The three boys exchanged horrified and worried looks, Biovolt was at it again- and they knew, this time, it was all whole new game-plan.

* * *

**_Russia_**

Kai was still a bit weak from the purple liquid that was still circulating in his blood, refraining his memory from venturing any further than the abbey. And although Hilary was shaking violently in fear, and she fought back all her worth from crying, she still helped him into a room for him to lay down.

They had just returned from seeing Voltaire, and he had promised Hilary that when the Blade Breakers bit beasts were stolen, that experiments would be held on her, and she could do nothing about it, but be Kai's slave for the time being.

"I don't blame you for shaking like that," Kai said suddenly, the rough tone still evident in his voice, "My Grandfather tends to do that to people."

Hilary had shut her eyes tight, "Was that suppose to make me feel better?" she muttered angrily, her shoulders shaking in fear.

Kai rolled his eyes, as he tried to make himself more comfortable on the bed, failing, from the aches and pain. "Girl.."

"My name is not _Girl_." She snapped icily, but gasped at the evident pain in his eyes when he tried to move, "Kai!" she gasped, "Don't strain yourself!" she huffed and in an instant, she was at his side, sitting on the bed helping him sit up properly.

_'I make her angry, scared, I'm cold to her, and yet, she still keeps coming to my aid.. Hn- stupid girl.'_ Kai scowled in thought, partially from the pain._ 'She needs to get to sleep, she's gonna need it for tomorrow... But if she's not relaxed, she wont sleep-'_ Kai's eye's widened, his thoughts breaking.

Hilary was gently yet timidly stroking the hair from his face. The caring in her eyes never left, and Kai was having a hard time trying to hide the shock and astonishment in his._'She wont sleep, because she's far too busy worrying about me...'_ Kai smirked slightly, _'Well, I guess I need to get her to relax then...'_

"Hilary..."

"Huh? What!" Hilary gasped in surprised.

"That's your name isn't it? I said it, so stop bitching that your name isn't _Girl_.." He said icily, before snatching her hand that was just falling into her lap. "I didn't say you had to stop."

Hilary nearly smirked, of course this Kai couldn't admit he enjoyed the way she brushed her finger's through his hair. She nodded, as she let her hand slide through the soft slate blue strands of hair, letting her fingers massage his scalp.

Hilary gasped suddenly, as Kai swiftly pinned her on her back on the bed, ignoring the pain he scowled down at her when her hands stopped, and were resting on his shoulders from the shock. "You need to relax." Kai commented dryly, before he leaned down, his breath tickling her lips.

If he kissed her, it would be of his own volition - and it would be his own fault. He would become weak in that moment, and kiss the weaker sex. For the moment, though, he didn't care. This need to feel her lips against his again was unsettling, and it was a desire he had to satisfy. She gasped lightly when he brushed his lips against hers, and he pulled away. Ok that wasn't soo bad.

Besides the growing heat between his legs told him to crave more - and he did, he craved her for that moment. Perfectly logical, she was the only girl around; and it would kill to birds with one stone. Snog with her, then she'd relax, then he could get her to fall asleep.

Kai leaned down again, and let the warmth of her lips drown him in ecstasy. His blood was surging through his veins with the need to intensify the kiss and take it to the next level, but he was unsure as to how she would react. Did he normally do this when he had his memory?

He decided to test the waters, and teasingly, he slid his tongue across her lips. When she parted them, he had to fight the urge to moan. She seemed completely comfortable kissing him like this, which meant she had done it before...He raised his hands and cupped her cheeks, kissing her with more force, deepening the kiss as much as he could. The lust getting the better of him.

Hilary was by far surprised. When he kissed her now, the lust and longing was there, it wasn't warm and loving, it was fiery and hot, passionate, and craving...

She enjoyed this kiss, and tried, but failed to contain her moan as his lips traveled down upon her neck, nipping and suckling, driving Hilary insane. "Kai..." She moaned lightly, her eyes fluttering, and her body shivering when ever his breath mingled about her skin. His fingers trailed circles along her belly, giving her goose bumps up her arms and down the back of her neck.

Hilary's fingers were trailing through the hair on the back of his neck, running up and down hisscalp, enjoying every touch he left upon her. She didn't' care if he didn't remember anything; forin this moment, all she needed was him.

Hilary held him closer when his he gently nipped on her ear; his hot breath sending shivers almost everywhere, "You'll thank me for this later." he said huskily.

And before Hilary could gasp, or utter one word, a sharp throbbing pain erupted in her left shoulder, as she felt a wave of ice wash over her body from her arm, traveling up and down, but before she could feel the full effects he vision had become hazy, and suddenly the vision of Kai was nothing but a memory as Hilary found herself plunging into darkness. Her eyes shut, and her body went limp.

* * *

**AN:** again, nothing much wasrevised, justsome spelling erorrs.

mystic-water


	7. Breaking the Ice

**AN:** yes yes i know you are all unbearably frustrated with me. as i have not added a new chap- im only revising at this moment. but i promise once i finish revising and pulling out all the kinks i WILL continue with this fic. i just need to make it more appealing to myself and others now that the Beyblade series is over. This is an interesting chappie. its like a remake of the old epi in season one. so there is a lot of reacurring dialog. enjoy!

**_OWTF..._**

* * *

Breaking the Ice

* * *

Before Hilary could gasp, or utter one word, a sharp throbbing pain erupted in her left shoulder, as she felt a wave of ice wash over her body from her arm, traveling up and down, but before she could feel the full effects he vision had become hazy, and suddenly the vision of Kai was nothing but a memory as Hilary found herself plunging into darkness. Her eyes shut, and her body went limp.

Kai stared at the brunette whose lithe body lay limp in his arms. He frowned, briskly pulling out the needle and throwing it across the room, as his grip around the unfamiliar girl tightened. He still could not quite grasp the concept of himself dating this girl. Though she didn't seem like any other fan-girl- and that thought alone was unsettling.

What had he been doing this past year? What changed? Surly power was all he ever strived for, all he would ever need to be satisfied... wasn't it?

The girl moaned in her sleep, her head lolling to the side, resting on his shoulder. His chest tightened painfully, to the point where he physically winced. Staring at her now... this Hilary-girl, there was no memory of her, just a black hole in his memory; yet this unfamiliar feeling was slowly growing stronger at the back of his heart. As if it was slowly trying to claw its way back to the forefront of his emotions.

His cold fingers trailed over the swollen skin around the wound on her shoulder... where he had injected alcaine anesthetic liquid into her body- she would be out cold until sometime the next morning; most likely when he was stealing his former teammates bit beasts.

Kai grinned at this thought. He would be the ultimate blader. Not even his old team could stand in his way now...

* * *

Mr. Dickenson's helicopter landed on the ice of the lake, allowing the Blade Breakers to get off, and find them selves standing directly in front of Kai. They had been discussing a lot of things on the helicopter, and so far they had no game plan other than to re-live this day to every detail as much as they could. The couldn't have Kai win this battle. They needed tohave Kai lose. 

"Took you long enough." Kai scowled at them, folding his arms angrily. He had that same dark look in his eyes like he did that day. This was like a very bad case of deja vu.

"Kai, what the hell is wrong with you? We are a team, remember?" Tyson shouted angrily, although he knew all of Kai's memories were lost at this moment. All Kai could remember was his anger,his thirst for power, and his will to destroy the Blade Breakers.

'The days of Kai and the Blade Breakers are through." Kai said icily, "I have made my decision Tyson. Ever since that day I became a... a... Blade Breaker," Kai gritted his teeth with disgust, "I have resented being thrown inwith a bunch of no talents."

Ray clenched his teeth, so far it was like reliving the day of Black Dranzer's downfall. Right down to Kai's bitter insults. "Where is Hilary?" he demanded.

Kai glanced up, and the boys followed his gaze. She was still unconscious, and rope was wrapped around her arms and body, and she was suspended in mid- air by Kai's personal helicopter, she was hanging helplessly above thin ice. If she were to drop, she would crash through the ice and into the frigid ice water.

Kai sneered, "If you don't battle me, I'll let her drop. However if I win, I shall keep her for my Grandfathers promised experiments. If you win, I'll let her free."

"What... what did you do to her?" Tyson asked numbly staring up at his friend in horror. He had never felt such raw fear before. Watching Kai do this to his own girlfriend... his stomach leapt to his throat. Hilary's head hung limply, and her hands that were bound by her side were turning blue. In fact she was completely pale. And the rope seemed to be biting into her flesh, leaving purple bruises and red laserations about her upper arms.

Kai's attention turned back to his former team, "Never mind that, now is the time to prove my superiority by beating the Blade Breakers at the one thing they love the most. I don't care about the Championships, titles or trophies. All I want to do is to increase the strength of Black Dranzer and become the most powerful blader ever. All I have to do is beat my dear old team. It's not official, but it'll do." He loaded his black blade on his launcher, "Let's battle!"

All four boys, Tyson, Max,Ray and Kenny includedall loaded their launchers, and launched themat Black Dranzer. "LET IT RIPP!"

The blades circled Black Dranzer, each attacking in unison, only to be thrown back by the black blade.

Kai grinned evilly, "To be the best, I must defeat the best." Kai's eyes narrowed at Kenny, before his spring-loaded green blade landed uselessly behind him, "I've been watching you through all of your match's. I know your moves better than you know them yourselves."

"Ahhh! I'm out guys!" Kenny shrieked, as he watched helplessly. Black Dranzer had gotten stronger.

Hilary's eyes scrunched up tight, as the faint sounds of whizzing beyblades awoke her. Pain shot throughout her whole body, and it was hard for her to breathe. She slowly opened her eyes weakly, as the dizziness from the Anesthetic began to kick in.

Hilary began to shiver, her lips quivered in the cold, as she tried to focus her vision. Where was she? Where was Kai? Why was it so cold?

Finally herheavy eyes had a somewhat clear vision, she could see Kai... and the boys... battling each other... below her... Below her! Her eyes widened, and as she tried to move, the rope made her swing slightly in the air. Hilary let out a scream, when she realized where she was. "Boys!"

When Ray glanced up to see a struggling Hilary, his concentration weakened, and his Drigger whizzed past his ear.

"Stop worrying about my _girl friend_, and fight properly!" Kai said in malice, with a sarcastic tone.

Drigger had landed safely behind him, still spinning, as it charged forward at Black Dranzer. "Drigger! Tiger, Falcon Claw combo attack!"

"Don't be too hasty Ray!" Kai sneered, "Black Dranzer, finish Drigger, Black Lightening!"

Ray's eyes widened, as his Drigger blade, clattered uselessly behind him, "No... I'm out too Tyson." he said weakly, glancing back up at Hilary to make sure she was okay.

Hilary was scared and confused. She was torn between sides, unsure of who to route for. Tears fell from her eyes, warming her freezing cheek slightly. "Kai..." she sobbed weakly. But gasped as she heard Max's horrified scream.

"No! Draciel! Tyson, Draciel's out too!"

"So, looks like it's just you and me!" Kai smirked as Draciel slowed to a stop. "Black Dranzer! Neutralize!" he commanded as Black Dranzer charged at the remaining blade on the ice.

Tyson frowned but drew in a breath, they could do this, "Dragoon! Victory Tornado attack!"

The two blades clashed, but Kai was overpowering Tyson by far.

Kai grinned, as his blade rammed against Dragoon, "Hn', Is that all you got Tyson?"

Tyson gritted his teeth in anger and desperation, "Dragoon Attack! Now!" however, Black Dranzer merely avoided the attack, as Dragoon slid across the ice.

"Soon, I'll be in control of every Bit Beasts of the planet. After adding your three to my collection, no one will be able to challenge me. Not with the Bit Beasts Army that I'll have at my figure tips!" Kai laughed loudly, Dragoon, was beginning to slow down.

"No... We can't lose... Dragoon!" Tyson gasped desperately, his friends watching helplessly from the sidelines. Kai was winning... They were gonna lose both Hilary and Kai to darkness...

"Winning isn't everything. I thought you knew that. But I guess you need to win a couple of times before you learn that lesson." Kai snorted, taunting Tyson with every failed attack.

Hilary's eyes were drowning in tears, she needed to help them. "Kai..." she murmured weakly. Was he really gonna give her up to his grandfather and his experiments? Would she never see her friends again... Ray... Tyson... Max... Chief... Dizzi... Hilary shook her head, her body was aching in the cold, if only she could help... Help... help... Her eyes widened, "EmberFae! Help Dragoon!" She yelled as loud as she could, even though her throat was burning from the cold.

A bright red light flashed from Hilary's pocket, and blended with the glowing blue aura around Tyson's blade, as it attacked Black Dranzer with full force, making it wobble on the ice.

Max, Kenny and Ray glanced up. All wondering the same thing. _'She has a bit beast?'_

"What!" Kai glared up at Hilary too, who's face was tear streaked, "You, stay outa this!" he growled, before glaring back at Tyson, who was equally shocked. "I'll never give up! Not with my power!"

"Tyson!" Hilary called weakly, although he didn't look at her, she knew he was listening, "Don't give up either! I don't know what you boys went through before you met me, but I know you can save him again! Do what you have to do, boys! You're the Blade Breakers remember? The World Champions!"

"Shut up!-huh?" Kai blinked, as the fire in Tyson's eyes grew strong, his team looked confident again. "What's going on?"

"Hilary's right Tyson! We can beat Black Dranzer!" Ray called from the sidelines.

Kai gritted his teeth, trying to ignore his team, "I know you can beat this quickly Black Dranzer!" he yelled angrily. "This isn't right. I should have won this battle easily."

Max grinned, "I think its time we bring out an old friend, eh Tyson?"

Tyson nodded, "Do it Max!"

Max launched a blue blade that wasn't his, and in a burst of red light it attacked Black Dranzer making it wobble again.

"What? That looks familiar..." Kai eyed the light as it came around to attack again.

"It should Kai! You remember your old pal Dranzer, don't you? And it looks like he's mad!" Tyson smirked, this was going according to plan, it was only a matter of time, before...

"Dra...Dranzer...?" His eyes were wide, before he narrowed them at Max and Tyson, "How dare you bring him here!"

"Dranzer has a score to settle with you Kai! He's mad that you abandoned him and his team!" Max said confidently.

Kai gasped, and staggered slightly, as Dranzer hit his black blade with full force, "But... Dranzer's not that tough..."

"You under-estimated him Kai! Under-estimated his power! Just like you under-estimated us! Your team!" Ray said angrily,. "Let's do this, Tyson! Drigger!"

"Draciel!"

"Dragoon!"

"Dranzer!"

"EmberFae!" Hilary called finally and weakly, as all the colours and powers of the bit beasts shot out and combined and attacked Black Dranzer, with a blinding light.

"Now Kai! Experience the true power of the Blade Breakers!" Tyson yelled above the rip-roaring noises, as everything on the lake went bright.

Kai shielded his eyes, before the light faded, "B-Black Dranzer.." he has lost, his black blade was no longer spinning, "It can't be. I shouldn't have lost like this... Not you! Not you! You're so strong... You're supposed to be a winner. But you're a loser. Just like the rest of the losers with no guts. Just like me... Nothing but a loser." Kai clenched his fist's and glanced away. He sighed then glanced up to his helicopter, "Let her go." he said half heartedly into a microphone.

Hilary screamed as the rope was cut, and Ray raced forward, and slid across the thin ice, catching Hilary just in time as the thin ice crumbled into the water after him. Hilary clung to him like a lost life support, sobbing silently into his chest, her body trembling in the cold

"KAI!" the loud cracking of ice, caught the attention of Hilary and Ray, as they glanced up to see the ice around Kai's feet, breaking, and splitting- just like before...

"Kai.." Hilary gasped, as Ray helped her out of the ropes, "Ray, go help him! I'll be fine!" she hissed through her chattering teeth. Ray nodded and dashed over to Tyson and the other boys, leaving Hilary to untangle the ropes that bound her.

"Kai! Grab my digits dude!" Tyson extended his hand as the ice began to drift slightly in the icy water.

Kai pulled his hand back further, "Go away. Leave me be." he muttered, glaring at his feet.

"Kai! Don't be an idiot! C'mon! Grab his hand!" Ray yelled.

"You really want to save me? Afer all the lousy things I've done to you?" Kai asked weakly, glancing up sadly.

"Kai! I know you can change, you did before. Besides we are still a team. Team's stick together. Kai we aren't leaving you!" Max tried to reason.

Kai's eyes went wide. They didn't care, they just wanted him back, "I... I don't know. I don't know if I could change..."

"Kai! You have always pulled through! We don't care, we know this is Biovolts doing! Now come on!" Kenny said hastily, becoming worried that he would drown.

"Guys... I'm... I'm so sorry." Kai said sadly, shaking the tears from his eyes, before he reached out and grabbed Tyson's hand. However he wouldn't budge, the water was now up to his ankles and his feet were frozen to the ice, "I think I'm... I'm frozen to the ice."

"That didn't stop us before!" Ray said confidently, grabbing Kai's upper arm, allowing Max and Kenny to grab a hold of his wrist too, as they all pulled in an attempt to save their once again cold-hearted teammate.

"I'm... not moving..." Kai said shakily glancing into the eyes of his... friends. "Leave now, while you still can, you idiots-huh!"

Another hand was placed upon his wrist. Kai glanced up to see a familiar paled face, blue lips trembling, and her ruby orbsglimmeringwith relief. "Not on my life, Kai!"Hilary yelled angrily, pulling as hard as her weak body could manage.

With one last and final pull, Kai and the others flew back on to hard thick ice, as the thin ice behind them crumbled and sank into the water.

Hilary's body trembled in the cold, as she forced herself up on her hands and knees, glancing back at phoenix prince. Kai was back. The power of the Blade Breakers had won him back- again.. She still didn't understand what had caused Kai to become this way in the first place, she still had a hard time grasping that this was the way he was before he met her, but she knew in time, she would understand... because there had to be a reason- and breaking the ice around Kai's heart was just the beginning.

Hilary's blue lips drew up into a small smile as she watched Kai place the black blade into his personal Helicopter sending it back to the abbey. That's when she knew Kai was returning home with them. Although his memory was still lost, he would always have his friends beside him- _she_ would always be beside him.

She coughed loudly, as Rayhelped her up, letting ehr lean on him and Max as they walked her to Mr. D's personal helicopter, wrapping her in a warm blanket. Within moments she was fast asleep, her tear stained cheek resting upon Kai's shoulder.

Kai glanced around the helicopter, then at Hilary, "Why?" he asked softly.

"Why, what, Kai?" Max frowned, as the boys turned to stare at their teammate.

"You boys haven't given up on me. We are a team... but why is _she_ still by me too? After all the pain I put her through?" he frowned, slightly angry at himself, and slightly angry at her for putting up with his bullshit.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Hilary's apart of this team too, she's not only committed to you, but she's committed to us. And your one of us..." Tyson smiled softly, eyeing the pale girl resting against Kai's shoulder.

"Besides, she's too stubborn to give up on you Kai... you and her had a type of connection you never had with any of us. You trusted her and she trusted you-specially after all those times you've saved her life... I'm pretty sure she didn't care what you did to her, sheis too loyal towards you..." Ray commented softly.

Kai frowned, "You talking about her as if she's some sort of fangirl..." he scoffed.

Max tilted his head, still staring at Hilary, "Not at all Kai... at first she hated you and beyblading... But after you accepted her into the team I guess she saw something inside of you... I can't say for sure, because to be honest none of us really understand what happened between the two of you.But whether you realize it or not Kai- Hilary isn't going anywhere... I don't think she would ever leave you."

Kai's eyebrows furrowed, as he glared down at her, _'Never leave me?' _Kai frowned in thought, _'Did we really care for each other that much?'_ he wondered, as Hilary snuggled closer to him for warmth.

* * *

**AN:** ugh i still dont like the revised version of this chappie. still a bit iunnno childish as far as the writing goes... owell...

mystic-water


	8. Memory of You

**AN:** still revising... tell me if this is any better kay?

**_OWTF...  
_**

* * *

Memory of You

* * *

Even though the attempts to refresh Kai's memory had failed, he had agreed to attend school with, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary. Max and Ray agreed also, they needed some education before they started out on their tour of beyblading in the Championships again.

The strange thing about it was -besides all of his fangirls racing after him and his team down the halls, Tyson included- Hilary seemed to be getting a lot more attention from the guys around the school too now.

From what Kai gathered from Kenny, it had only been recently, after their win at the second world championships, had Hilary started gathering a crowd around her. Perhaps it was because she was seen on TV frequently cheering the Blade Breakers on- or maybe it was because the guys envied her for hanging around the Beyblading World Champs- or maybe it was just Hilary's charisma in general that attracted the guys.

And to top it all off, he got strange anxious feelings whenever guys went around Hilary, in hopes to flirt and get somewhere with her. Was it jealousy he was feeling? Maybe deep down, he still felt for her- although, he certainly didn't like this feeling. And he certainly didn't like feeling lost like he did. He could remember nothing- except the occasional memory here and there. But they were only fleeting memories from the second World Championships, with Zeo, and all the other idiot bladers.

Well, either way he didn't like this _feeling_ that made him so agitated, so restless. It was like he felt trapped and his heart would usually beat against his rib cage, demanding to be let out. He just needed to punch something, or someone, when he saw guys go near her. But the fact remained that he was still Kai Hiwatari; the one who doesn't love because it was weak. He would contain this _jealousy _and remain quiet as he watched from a distance.

Yet every time, a boy flirted with her, she would let him down gently, stating she wasn't interested. And every time, she would send a sheepish glance his way, and blush brightly if he was anywhere within ear shot. That made him feel slightly better. Although he would neveradmit it, instead he would walk away, seemingly unaffected.

Well, this feeling of his... jealousy or whatever- It had to go. He didn't want to be jealous anymore- he wanted something more--- Abouttwo weeks after he had been attending the school, he approached Hilary, and pulled her off to the side, when he spotted her walking past the tennis courts at lunch.

"Hilary, can we talk?" he asked a little more coldly than he intended to, pulling on her arms slightly leading her to a tree for shade from the hot sun.

"Sure Kai, what's up?" she asked hesitantly, as her eyes focused on Kai's suddenly interesting scarf that rippled in the wind. As it were everyday she would still go and practice with the boys but she tried to stay as distant as possible with Kai because she knew he remebered nothing about her- and though this hurt, she would not force any unfamilar memorys upon him if he did not want to remember.

"Hilary..." He said slowly, "I'm sorry I can't remember you... I want to remember you-" Kai trailed off glancing away for a moment, as Hilary stared up at him.

"Eh?" Hilary blinked slightly confused, as butterflies jittered in her stomach. Kai suddenly grabbed her right hand in his, staring into her deep ruby eyes.

"-Because, I think I might have felt something for you..." He admitted, staring straight at her.

"Kai.." Hilary's cheeks flushed pink. Kai wasn't looking away so- but how could he be sure? Didn't he lose his memory ...unless, even his memory couldn't hold his feelings for her...

"Oh Kai!" Hilary lunged at him, her arms snaking around his neck. "Thank you Kai... You have no idea how much this means to me..." she whispered, snuggling into the nape of his neck.

Kai's cheeks turned slightly pink for a moment. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to do; so he kept his arms by his side, "But don't get me wrong, it doesn't mean I'm head-over-heels for you... I'm just saying I wish I could remember what I felt for you, because it's pissing me off- this incomplete feeling I have..." he said, trying to contain any pride he had left.

"Oh-oh..." Hilary stepped back from Kai, trying to force a smile. Hilary suddenly frowned, as Kai's face went pale, and his shoulders went stiff, "Kai..are you okay?"

Kai's shoulder's shook, he was in pain. His body was burning! Kai clutched his stomach, his knees wanted buckled from the pain, but he remained standing. Kai suddenly bent over onto his hands, and heaved up out a bunch of purple liquid, the same liquid that stole his memory.

Hilary gasped, as Kai coughed and wheezed for oxygen, she was suddenly standing beside him, gently patting his back. "Just breathe Kai, it's ok!" she said frantically.

Oh Kami it burned. Kai scowled through the pain as his throat burned like acid, and his heart was beating rapidly, things around him got dizzy, just as another wave of liquid rushed up his throat, causing him to heave again. But this time, it was like his memory went black for a moment- for a few seconds he knew nothing - and then, everything suddenly hit him like a wave of ice.

Memories flooded back, of his life, his childhood, the abbey, the world championships... of Hilary... But regaining your memory, isn't as easy as "1- 2-3" because it hurt! His head was throbbing his body was aching, his skin was cold as ice. He couldn't breathe in that moment. His ears were ringing loudly, the high pitched sound pounding against his brain, torturing it, as if hammering all the memories back into his body.

A strangled yell left his throat as he clasped both his hands over his ringing ears. He wanted it to stop. But the memories, the voices, the visions they just kept hitting him one wave after another like a ton of bricks slamming up against the very confines of his self conciousnce.

Finally the pain allowed his knees to give way, and he felt himself falling forward. But he didn't care, his head was in too much pain to even realize he was falling. But the painful impact of the cement ground never came. Hilary had caught him, and gently laid him on his back- his head resting in her lap.

As quick as it came, the pain stopped. And Kai was able to breathe again. He exhaled on a breath, as he forced his eyes open, to stare up into worried ruby eyes. He blinked twice to make sure it was her he was staring at. "Hilary?"

Hilary was speechless, his pale skin was now back to normal, he looked healthy again in a matter of seconds, "Kai? Are you ok? Do you remember anything?"

"I remember, Boris shooting me...then everything went black... and now I'm here... How did we get at Tyson's school!" he frowned as he sat up slowly.

Tears sprang from Hilary's eyes. He remembered everything. The only thing he didn't remember was the time he had lost his memory. But she didn't care. Kai was back... "You mean... Kai, what am I too you?" she asked hopefully.

Kai frowned, "You're my girlfriend aren't you?" Kai rubbed his temple, "Man, I don't know what Boris did to me but it sure hurts like a bitch- ack!" Hilary lunged at Kai as the both toppled onto the grass, "Hilary? What's wrong?" he frowned.

"Kai...you remember me..." she sobbed into his chest, clutching onto his shirt, afraid if she let go, that she would lose him again.

"Hil's, what happened?" he frowned.

"That liquid you were injected with.." she sobbed, holding on to him tighter, "It made you lose your memory... and you were rambling about a Black Dranzer... you took me to Russia... Challenged your team to a battle on a lake... Oh Kai..." she moaned.

Even though she was rambling, Kai had an idea on what happened. "I-I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Hilary shook her head, her sniffles muffled in Kai's chest. Hilary tensed momentarily as she felt a warmth on her lower back. Kai was gently rubbing her back, holding her closer. She exhaled and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Oh Kami (god), it felt so good to be held by him again, so intoxicating... She trembled in his embrace, clutching onto him in both fear of losing him again and relief that everything was gonna be okay.

* * *

With Kai's return, it went over really good with Tyson and the others. Of course they filled him in with all the details Hilary couldn't give him, because she was crying. Kai was quite shaken, but he was just glad that Hilary wasn't hurt during his memory loss. 

Kai, being exhausted from losing the purple fluid that was in his body, and his body still aching, was fast asleep. Hilary sleeping quietly beside him, her hand never leaving his chest. His chest and her hand rose and fell with each of his breaths.

Hilary smiled in her sleep as the soft scent of winter filled her lungs. She loved the smell of Kai, it always soothed her and helped her sleep. Although, Hilary was a light sleeper.

Kai's window slid open, with a hushed scratching noise. The evening wind rippled the curtains and circulated around the room, whisking through the couples hair, causing Hilary to stir slight in her sleep from the new breeze, her hold on Kai's chest tightened subconsciously.

A silver glint glittered in the light of the moon, as a dark shadow towered over Kai's sleeping figure, as the gleaming sliver blade rose above the figures head. The wind in the room grew more dense and more cold.

Hilary's eyes flashed open, to see a man towering over the bed, she let out a shriek, and tackled the man to the ground. Hilary's high pitched scream woke everyone in the house as the knife slashed across Hilary's upper left shoulder.

Kai bolted up right, just in time to see the figure fleeing out the window and disappearing in the cloak of the night. Kai slammed the window shut locking it, and within seconds he was at Hilary's side as the rest of his team rushed into the room, to see droplets of blood on the floor. "What the hell happened?" Tyson shrieked.

"Some man tried to kill Kai!" Hilary said shakily, as Kai wrapped his scarf around her shoulder before she loss too much blood.

"What?" Kai scowled.

"It's true, the man was aiming to stab you, but I tackled him before he could attack you!" Hilary huffed, slightly angry that she hadn't been more aware.

"You baka, you could have been really hurt!" Kaisaid angrily, staring down at her as if to scold her.

Hilary's lips pursed, "And you could have been killed!" she resorted back with equal anger.

Kai scowled as he helped his girlfriend to her feet, "You guys go back to sleep, I'll clean her up." he said, as he lead Hilary to the washroom, seating her on the toilet seat. "You're lucky you got away with just a mild cut, Hilary." he scolded.

"And you're lucky you're alive!" Hilary snapped back.

"Hilary! I should be the one protecting you!"

"You can't protect me forever Kai!" Hilary huffed back, and gritted her teeth as he placed a swab with rubbing alcohol on the cut.

Kai muttered a low apology before scolding her again, "It's not right for you to protect me! It makes me seem weak!" he argued back, as he gently wrapped her arm in a bandage. "As your boyfriend its my job to protect-" but was cut off by Hilarys angry outburst.

"What did you want me to do?" Hilary asked angrily, tears spilling from her eyes, "Let you take the knife, and die, just so you can keep your goddamn manly pride!" she choked, "You could have the decency tothank me! Instead you get mad at me!"

Kai hushed her gently, guilt consuming him, "Shssh..." he whispered gently, wiping away her tears with his hand, "If I were to thank you for saving me, it would be like thanking you for hurting yourself! I can't do that Hilary... because I don't want you hurt!"

Hilary choked on another sob, as Kai pulled her into a embrace, running his hands through her soft brown hair, hushing her gently, "It's ok..." he whispered, "I'm still alive."

"I didn't want to lose you again... not after..." She trailed off, whimpering lightly, as he lead her back to bed.

Kai hushed her, stroking her back for reassurance. "Go to sleep, I'm going to go outside to keep watch for awhile, I'll be back by the time you're asleep.."

Hilary nodded numbly, as she laid down on Kai's futon again. Kai smiled warmly, gently kissing her forehead before leaving her in silence.

* * *

Kai came in from the cold night, as he glanced to Hilary, sighing heavily. He had done a lot of thinking for about three hours. It was thinking he needed. The warm comfort of Dranzer soothed him, as he glanced away from Hilary staring out into the dark night again. 

It hurt, but it didn't matter. He tried to block out the pain, but it was no good. It hurt too much to try and ignore it. He sighed heavily, side- glancing to his girlfriend. He kneeled beside her, gently stroking her bare shoulder. He needed to protect her- he felt so weak, so helpless, so goddamnuseless when she risked her life for his.

It just wasn't fair to her...

* * *

**_Morning_**

Hilary groaned as the warm rays of the morning sun danced across her face, as if the sun was forcing her to wake up. She scrunched up her nose in frustration as she closedher eyes tighter trying to block out the sun with no avail, stretching slightly in bed. Sighing in annoyance, she slowly forced her eyes to flutter open.

When her eyes finally found focus, she found herself alone in bed. Kai, was no where to be seen. "He's probably up already, making Tyson train." she laughed lightly to her self, reaching for Kai's pillow to snuggle, but gasped when she saw the white letter folded crisply upon it.

"What's this?" she whispered, as she gently took the letter and unfolded it, so she could read it.

_'Dear Hilary,_

_I can't stay here anymore... Every time someone gets close to me, they get hurt. I can't letit be you this time, this is for your own safety. Forgive me, but you being with me will only put you in danger, you will be hurt on several occasions, like last night, or worse... This is the only way for me to truly protect you, to keep Biovolt away from you. I cant stand the thought of losing you to death, or worse my Grandfather... I know there is a lot you don't understand, but it's better if I left things unsaid... Let me protect you Hilary, let go of me, let me go... I can no longer be with you... I'm sorry..._

_-Kai'_

Tears sprinkled over the letter, making some of its ink run.

Kai was gone.

He had returned to Russia...

* * *

**AN:** dun dun dun dun tell me how ur all liking the revise. R+R 


	9. Hilary and the Blood of Black

**Mystic:** yes yes still **REVISING** dont worry people I havent fully given up on this fic- I've just been writing a lot of other fics lately. I'll post them later on this month when they are done. Most of the fics im writing are Naruto or Beyblade-based and thye contain lemons. As this fic will contain lemons, after i revise I will post this fic on my account and have the lemon part there.

**_OWTF..._**

* * *

Hilary and the Blood of Black

* * *

Hilary's eyes wandered out over the clouds, as she sat in the window seat of Mr. Dickenson's private jet. The moment she found Kai's letter, she raced out of Tyson's house- leavinga note behind for the Blade Breakers to read when they awoke later that morning to find herself and Kai missing- and raced to Mr. Dickenson's office.

Understanding her anxiousness, he let her use his private jet, but warned her that the Blade Breakers might follow her. But none the less, he let her go alone.

Hilary sighed lightly, as the pilot's voice over the intercom informed her to buckled her seatbelt for they would be landing in Russia shortly.

Part of her wasrelieved to go and find Kai, the other half was consumed with anger and resentment. How dare he leave her like that. With no kiss goodbye, no nothing, just a letter... that explained nothing!

She sighed, as she got off the jet, and made her way to the customer service desk for foreign travelers. "Anou (um)... Excuse me?" she said quietly, trying to catch the ladies attention.

The dark haired woman glanced up and smiled at Hilary, "Ah, so your from Japan?" Hilary nodded as the lady continued in a russain accent, "What can I help you with, young miss?"

"I was wondering where I could find Kai Hiwatari, or any Hiwatari residence for that matter."

The woman let out a laugh, before covering her mouth as an apology, "Gomen ne (I'm sorry)... it's just if you want**_any _**Hiwatari residence, you could be looking around half of Russia, but since you mentioned Lord Hiwatari's grandson, you might find him at the Hiwatari Hotel, its just down the road from here."

"Are the Hiwatari's, that well known here in Russia?" Hilary gasped.

"I suppose this is the first you've heard about this, ne?" The woman spoke gently, but smiled none the less, "Quite understandable for a foreigner like yourself." She smiled as Hilary blushed faintly.

Hilary bowed in respect, "Arigatou!" before turning to leave. _'I suppose there is a lot of things that I don't know about Kai...'_ she sighed inwardly in thought.

* * *

A tall, red-headed boy, sat at his usual seat in the bar of the Hiwatari Hotel. His green eyes constantly scanning through the crowds, although he was in this bar everyday, he still felt an unesiness when ever he walked into the room. 

As his green orbs scanned the room again, his eyes fell upon a girl. Rich shoulder length, brown hair, deep ruby eyes filled with uneasiness and confusion. She was a foreigner, he could tell. Most likely Japan by the looks of her facial features.

He watched in slight confusion as she hesitantly went to the bar, taking a seat on one of the stools. Strange, she didn't look old enough to drink alcohol. She looked like she was...15! But she didn't order any drinks, instead he watched as she timidly asked the bar tender, Vitaliy (Vit-tally), a few questions.

He smirked as he saw Vitaliy blush. Vitaliy was only a year older than he, 17, and about two years older than that girl. _'Stupid kid, he knows hes not suppose to flirt with customers. I hope he isn't acting like a fool with his weak Japanese...'_

Vitaliy nodded, before leaving her for a moment, returning to his manager to talk to him. Igor, Boris's right hand man. Oh he knew the system all to well of Biovolt, and Lord Hiwatari. Boris was Lord Hiwatari's, or better known as Voltaire's, henchman. While Igor worked under Boris.

As Vitaliy spoke naively to his boss, he watched as Ignor sneered, and told the young boy to get back to work, as he approached the girl.

Now intrigued, the redhead across the room stood, to get closer to this girl and Igor, something was not right. The boy leaned agaisnt the wall, closing his eyes, listening intently.

"How may I help you miss?" Ignor asked a little bit, too politely.

"Anou (um)... I was looking for Kai Hiwatari..."

The boys green eyes flashed open at the name. Kai? What did she want with Kai? He frowned as their convorsation continued.

"Ah, Master Hiwatari. Follow me, please." he gave her a smug look, before leading her to the elevator...THE ELEVATOR?

"Anou... I don't need an appointment or anything?" She asked quietly.

Ignor smirked, andthe boyfelt himself grow tense, "Master Hiwatari doesn't get visitors that often."

"Shit!" he cursed, and ran after them, careful not to be seen by Igor. He pressed his back agaisnt the wall, as he watched the young Japanease girl follow the older Russian into the elevator, before he wrapped a cloth around her mouth, stiffling her scream, and within seconds her body was limp and the door of the elevtor was closed.

The boy watched as the elevator decended to the basement. He knew he would need authorization to use this Elevator, so he pressed his hand on the identification sensor pad. The green sensor pad scanned his hand for finger prints, just as a feminine computer voice broke out from the speaker.

"Please state your name and authorization code."

"Name: Tala Ivanov... Code: Wolborg." the red head whispered, as the elevator doors opened.

"Acess granted, welcome, Tala."

Tala sighed, he really wasn't up for Biovolt shit, but that girl knew Kai, and she was in danger. He slipped out of the elevator, careful to make sure there was no guards, as he peered into one of there lab rooms: the same lab room they held him in a large tube when they were preparing him for the final battle agaisnt Tyson in the championships.

She however, was lying on a table adjacent to that large tube- she was still unconscious, her breathing was weak, and her wrists and her ankles were restrained by cuffs. And that wasn't all, she was nearly naked too. She was now just in her bra and underwear, her clothes scattered about the floor. He watched as two doctors, put IV's and needles into her skin.

The one injected her body with a liquid he recognised as something to make you feel like your dreaming, you get dizzy and feel sick. He knew this because it was injected into him many times. While the other doctor, hooked her up to several IV's, in her wrists, her arms, legs, and her toes. He winced, knowning how much pain she would be in once she woke up.

Tala held his breath, and waited until the doctors were finished when he saw Igor and Boris come into the room. Boris ordered the doctors to go get a certain liquid from their supply room, before he turned to Igor, "I had a feeling she would follow Kai here. Stupid girl, so predictable. And Kai doesn't even know, he thinks this precous girl is still in Japan."

Igor raised an eyebrow, "What are you planning, Boris?"

"To hurt Kai, naturally. Once he finds out we have her, he will obey us."

Tala's eyes narrowed. Did this girl mean something to Kai- was that what Biovolt was after?

"But Boris, why bother injecting her with Black Dranzer's blood? We now know its effects are only temporary! Even then, before it can be absorbed fully through the blood stream, the bit beast's blood, travels to the stomach so its body can get rid of Black Dranzers poisonious blood." Igor frowned, "Why go through all this trouble again, when clearly it does not work!"

Tala's eyes narrowed. Black Dranzer's blood? Who was injected with it before this girl was? And what effect did the poisonious blood have?

Boris sneered, as he waited for his doctors to return, "Yes I was quite angry, when the doctors told me what happened as well. But, Kai's body rejected it because he had the presense of his Red Dranzer, meaning, his red phoenix protected him against the poison. Dranzer and Black Dranzer are like opposites to one another, so his body repelled the blood sooner than what we wanted. But this girl has no bit beast to protect her, and even if she did," He smirked, "Only Black Dranzer's opposite blood can save the body."

"Sir, are you telling me, that if we inject her with Black Dranzer's blood, the side-effects will be permenent?" Igor frowned at Boris, before glancing at the the girl.

Boris smirked, "You catch on well Igor. She doesn't have Dranzer to protect her body from the poison. It was only _luck_ that saved Kai's ass. But no amount of luck can save this girl."

Tala's eyes widened, as he listened to their convorsation, and watched as the girl began to wake up. So it was Kai they first tested it on...

"Do you hear that girl?" Boris smirked evilly, "Black Dranzer's blood will steal your memories, and sear Kai with pain! The girl he wishes to protect, will no longer remember anything ever again, and it will be all his fault; guilt will consume the young Hiwatari and he will give into Biovolt, all because he grew weak over you!" he turned to Ignor, "Go see what is taking those doctors so long to get the blood!" he snapped.

Ignor left the girl and Boris alone.

Tala held on to his breath a little longer, biting his tongue. He couldn't believe this. Black Dranzer's blood was able to erased ones memory, and now they were planning on doing it to this girl too...

The girl moaned, as tears seeped from her eyes, "Kai..."

"Enjoy saying his name while you can remember it, bitch!" Boris laughed loudly, before he left the lab, leaving the girl alone to sob in her pain and fear.

* * *

A young chinese girl entered the top floor, of the Hiwatari Hotel. She glanced around the dark room, examining it. Still clean as always, she smirked, Kai hate living in messy enviroments, he often complained about a certain temamate of his, about his bad habits. 

The room was large, a kitchen that was attached to the living room, with a bar island in the middle, for making drinks. The living room was large too, spacious. Even with his leather furniture and entertainment systems, the room still looked bare, even when it was decorated with shrubs and flowers in the corners. Down the hall was a bathroom, with a large jacuzzi bathtub, with ivory tiles, and large mirrors everywhere, even on the walls and ceiling, then across from that was his mater bedroom, with large queen- sized bed, and walk in closet. She would know, she often pouted to him about how unfair it was that he got the walk in closet and not her.

She folded her arms as she approached the couch. He layed there, in not full content, he looked tense and upset. She had seen him in his naps before, his expressionswere usualy soft, and relaxed, like a sleeping angel before his wake. He was a different person when he slept, when he let his guard down to rest. He did not look tense or cold. But at this moment, while he slept he was not at ease.

She frowned softly, before speaking loudly, "Kai!"

Her sudden presence shocked him, as he toppled off the couch onto the floor, glaring up at the girl who woke him from his slumber.

Crystal blue eyes glared at him, her soft, light red hari tied up in two buns, with her usual scrunched up yellow ribbons keeping them in place, while scattered bangs framed her face.

She wore her traditional dark purple Chinese style top, which was single strapped on her right shoulder and had separate pieces of fabric that flared out in the front and back. The fabric was lined with yellow trimming, with a small white wing decal on the chest. She wore a black mini- skirt which exposed her long slender legs. Elbow length purple gloves, fingerless on pointer finger and thumb with a beaded type of yellow bracelet that hung around the top of her gloves.

Knee high white socks hid some of her slender legs, and a small brown pouch was strapped around left thigh containing her indigo and black beyblade. And to top it all off, a black choker with solitary purple gem in the middle clung to her neck.

"Tomei! For Kami's (God's) sakes don't scare me like that!" Kai growled getting up off the floor. He sighed as she continued to glare at him, "What do you want, Jade?" he asked cooly, as he sat back on the couch, shutting his eyes and folding his arms over his chest.

"Why did you come back Kai?" Jade said calmly, "I thought you were a Blade Breaker."

"I am, but it's for their own good," Kai grunted, "Why? Didn't Jade Tomei miss me?" he smirked, opening one eye.

"Idiot! Of course I missed you! But why did you come back? I thought you loved Japan?" Jade asked in concern.

"I did love it..." Kai trailed off suddenly as he sighed.

"Then, why are you back in Russia?" Jade frowned, leaning on the back of his couch.

Kai frowned sadly, but remained quiet. Jade sighed, as she came around and sat beside Kai, placing a knowing hand on Kai's arm. "Kai?"

Kai huffed in defeat, leaning back, "I needed to protect someone... Me, being in Japan only put her in danger..."

"Her?" Jade smirked, "Has Kai fallen in love?"

Kai blushed but remained silent.

* * *

Hilary's scream was muffled by a hand over her mouth. Her teary eyes glanced up to see a tall redheaded teen. "Shsssh, I'm here to help. I promise." 

More tears spilled from her eyes, _'Kai where are you?'_ she moaned in thought.

"If you be quiet, I'll take you to Kai. I don't know what Biovolt wants from you, but I wont let it happen! Okay?" the boy whispered with sincereity. He looked frantic, he must have snuck his way into the lab to rescue her.

She nodded timidly as he removed his hand from her mouth. "Who are you?" she asked weakly just above a whisper, her eyes growing heavy from the liquid that was injected into her bloodstream.

"Tala. I'm a friend of Kai's... This is gonna hurt." He whispered, as he began to remove the IV's from her body. Then he removed the cuffs from her ankles and wrists that restrained her from moving. He gently wrapped his arms around her picking her up bridal style, "It's okay." he whispered. "We are getting you out of here."

* * *

"Have you, Kai?" 

"What?"

"Fallen in love?" Jade asked softly, as she watched Kai get to his feet, and pace silently around the room. She frowned, "Ka-"

"Kai!"

Jade was cut short as Tala rushed into the room, with a limp body in his arms.

"What the- Tala!" Jade shot to her feet, as Tala dropped to his knee's gently placing the girl on the ground.

"Tala--- Hil--hilary?" Kai gasped as he kneeled beside Hilary and Tala. His eyes shot a glare at Tala, "What the hell happened to her?" he demanded.

Tala shook his head, "I over heard her asking the bar tender, you know Vitaliy, where she could find you. But Igor lead her to the elevator and took her to the basement." Kai tensed as Tala continued, "I saw them put tubes, IV's and needles in her. I had to wait, Boris and Igor were talking about Black Dranzer's blood or something, otherwise I would have gotten to her sooner."

Jade stood over the three in utter shock, "Why would they do this? Who is she to them?"

"Well, she did ask for Kai..." Tala glanced up at his friend, "Do you know her, Kai?" he asked as Jade handed Kai his red official BBA jacket as he wrapped it around her.

Kai nodded numbly, "Her names Hilary... She's my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!" Tala and Jade's eyes went wide, as they stared down at Kai.

Hilary began to moan as Kai gently held her head up, "Hilary?" he asked softly, as her eyes weakly fluttered open.

"Kai?" her voice quivered in her weakness, as her body ached with searing pain.

Jade watch the couple before gently nudging Tala, "If you need anything Kai, call us..."

"Us? You can go, but I'm staying!" Tala frowned stubbornly.

Jade placed her hands on her hips scowling at the taller red head, "They need some alone time." she hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Alone time? Jade she needs a doc-HEY-- itaii...!"

Jade muttered incoherent obscenities as she dragged a squealing Tala out of Kai's room, by his ear. "C'mon Tala!" she hissed, before slamming the door behind them.

Kai ignored his friends as he pull the girl into his lap, letting her chin rest on his right shoulder, "Hilary..."

"Kai... please..." She moaned.

"Hil-Hilary?" Kai's eyes widened, as he listened to the girl in his lap weakly stumble over her words.

"Please... Let me stay with you, Kai..." She whispered softly, "Don't leave me... Because I'll always follow..."

"But, with me, you're in danger-" Kai tried to argue only to be cut short by Hilary.

"I'm in danger without you, anyway!"

"It's too risky, Hilary!"

"It's a risk I'll take!" Hilary whispered, as she gently brushed a strand of blue hair from his face, "Please, Kai!"

Kai stared down at her, before exhaling, nodding silently, hearing her realease a breath that she too was holding. As carefully as he could, he slowly picked her up, cradling her in his arms, before taking her into his bedroom, and gently lying her down on the bed.

Kai, momentarily, dissapeared into the washroom, coming out with a first aid kit. He helped her out of the red BBA jacket, which had put on her earlier, while trying his hardest not to bluse, as he began to clean and tend to each small, but painful, wound.

Hilary tried not to hiss in pain, but her moans seemed to seep through her gritted teeth. But the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure, as she felt Kai's soft, warm lips, press agaisnt her sore, tender skin. She relished each and every soft touch, as his hands gently found themselves attached onto her slender hips. She savoured the lingering heat of his breath that gently washed over her skin, like a silky liquid; only better.

The pain, that circulated through her achy body, seemed to diminish as her mind concentrated on the tingling senstion of pleasure errupted from each sweet spot, Kai touched with his seductive lips.

"Kai," she moaned soflty, as he continued to kiss away the pain from each of her wounds.

Kai hushed her, as he put away the first aid kit, and returned, this time, slowly climbing into bed beside her. Soothing her with soft kissies on her bare shoulder, as his hand ran up and down her arm affectionatly.

Hilary blushed faintly, realizing she was still, just in her bra and underwear. But at this moment, she could care less. She watched patiently, as Kai removed his shirt, pulling it over his head, reaveling his toned upper body- a body that wud make any fan girl drool an ocean.

Pensively, Hilary found her hand reach for Kai, and press her palm agaisnt his hot skin- or maybe it was just the fact that her hands were as cold as ice that his body felt so warm. Kai drew in a sharp breath, her hands were like an icy fire that seared his skin. He took her hand in his own, and kissed it gently, warming it with his bittersweet kisses, that she yearned for.

She sighed in content, as she felt his warm skin press agaisnt her, snuggling closer to the warmth. She needed him; she held him closer, just as the darkness of sleep consumed her, and let the gentle, supple, kiss of her boyfriend drown her away from reality.

* * *

**AN:**thnx again to Jade-55 who let me use Jade Tomei, her OC. we will be seeing more of her, as well as some Tala/Jade moments! SQUEA! hope you are all enjoying the revise. not much has changed this chapter though. 

**R+R**

mystic-water


	10. Painful Truths

**NOTE: Ni hao** is chinese and it means hello, or a way of greeting someone.

**Mystic:** im glad u all liked last chappie! and **_NO!_** Jade Tomei does **_NOT_** belong to me. she belongs to the talented writer and artist, Jade-55! XD the only reason Jade is in this fic is bekoz i requested her, bekoz im obessed with tala/jade parings, anywho im just letting u noe. BTW! i got a review thinking hilary and kai, had sex last chappie! **nuuu!** that didnt happen! they just snuggled n' stuff. however, that _mite_ happen later on!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this fic. ok... well i do own hilarys bit beast, but thats it! i swear... oh ya.. and i own the plot and ideas u noe wut i mean...

**OWTF...**

* * *

Painful Truths

* * *

Hilary inhaled deeply, as she slowly stirred from her deep slumber. She snuggled closer to the warmth beside her, before feeling a pair of silent eyes watching her. Her eyes fluttered open, but to her surprise, Kai was still asleep. His arms were wrapped around her waist protectivly. She blinked as the sight of the bright sun kissed her face, blurring her vision slightly.

She glanced to the end of the bed to see a figure standing there. "Ni hao!" The chinese girl smiled at Hilary. She was familiar; Hilary faguely remembered meeting her, when Tala brought her to Kai, as promised.

"O-ohayou (G-good morning)..." Hilary whispered back, sitting up slowly, allowing Kai's arms to stay around her lap. She stared at the taller red- head in confusion, before glancing down at Kai. Blushing brightly, realizing he was only in his boxers, and she was still in her bra and underwear. She flustered slightly, as her cheeks glowed a faint pink.

The girl laughed lightly, "Don't worry, I wont tell him I saw you two like this- it might shatter his pride - me seeing his _soft _side, that is." she winked playfully, "Just borrow some of Kai's clothes for now, and meet me on floor 26, okay?"

Hilary nodded silently, her pink cheeks still glowing, as she watched the red-head leave the bedroom, and out the door. Hilary sighed faintly, glancing back down at Kai. He looked extremely exhausted, normally - if they were still at Tyson's - he would be up at dawn. He wouldn't dare sleep past - Hilary glanced at the clock at his bedside - 10am!

But then again, Tyson's snoring often woke everyone before 8am anyway. A faint smile tugged at her lips, as she slowly untangled herself from Kai's hold, and slipped over to his dresser, picking out, a pair of blue shorts, and a black tee-shirt, before putting on Kai's red jacket she had on the night before.

However, Hilary had to really tighten the waistband on the shorts, and they came past her knees in length, and the black tee-shirt rested just past her waist. "Errr... its a _bit_ big..." she shrugged, before heading to the elevator as promised.

This hotel was different from many she had come to know in Japan. The elevator would lead to no hallway, but straight to the room for the top 5 levels - which were private, expensive suites. Anything below that, looks like any normal hotel, with a hallway, that lead to several hotel rooms. That was because the top 5 levels took up as much space as 6 normal hotel rooms.

Hilary entered the elevator, and glanced at the buttons. At the moment she was at the top level, 28. She pressed the 26th level, and waited as the doors closed, and decended two levels. Stopping at 26. But the doors didn't open. She frowned, as a green-identification pad opened from a hidden compartment beside the emergency phone.

Just then a female computerized voice broke from the speakers, "Please place your right hand on the sensor pad, and state your name and code." it was moreless a demand.

Before Hilary had a chance to freak out, the computerized voice continued, "Acess granted; Welcome home, Jade."

Hilary frowned as the doors opened, allowing Hilary to walk in to a large room, just as big as Kai's.

"Sorry, I forgot about the acess code." a female voice, said sheepishly.

Hilary's gaze snapped to the front, and there, on a bar sat Jade, her legs dangling over the egde. While a taller familiar red- headed boy, sat beside her, only he sat properly, on a stool, not on the counter.

The boy-teen she recgonised as Tala, turned around to meet her gaze, and smiled lightly, "You look better."

Hilary nodded timidly, as she approached the duo, "I feel better, thanks." As she got closer to Tala, she bowed her head in respect, "I owe you my life... thank you." she whispered.

Tala shook his head, "You owe me nothing, trust me! Jade and I, have had our share when it comes to dealing with Biovolt. No person should go through the pain they cause; n_o one_!"

Jade nodded silently, glancing at Tala from the corner of her eyes, tears threatening to fall at old, painful memories.

Hilary bit her lower lip, "I still dont understand. From what I hear; you both and Kai all have a past with Biovolt. What did they do to you? Why wont anyone explain this to me?"

Tala opened his mouth to speak, but Jade cut him to the chase, "It isn't our place to tell you. Biovolt is not only, in myself and Tala's past, but the painful memories also belong to Kai. _He_ should be the one to tell you. It isn't our place." She said firmly, staring at Tala warningly, as if daring him to give her any hints.

Tala sighed as her rubbed the back of his head tiredly, "Hai, hai (yes, yes)... It isn't our place."

First her boys refused to tell ehr the real anture of Kai's past and now Tala and Jade. What was so bad that everyone thought it better not to tell her the truth?

Hilary frowned sadly, trying to hold back tears, it wasn't fair, "But isn't it my place to know what happened here in Russia? I mean, Biovolt kidnaps _me_, and you suspect me not to have questions? I _want_ to know what they want from me... what they want from Kai! Why they wanna hurt him so bad, and the people he cares for! I can't stand being in the dark! I cant stand not knowing what happened - what made everything hurt so much?"

Neither Jade or Tala could find an answer. They wanted to tell her, despite how painful the memories were. But it was not their right to tell her, it _was_ -

"Do you want know _that_ bad?" A cold voice asked from across the room, all three glanced around to see Kai standing against the wall nearest to the elevator. Arms folded, eyes closed. "Are you sure you can handle the truth, Hilary?" he asked quietly, finally opening his eyes, to stare into her deep ruby orbs.

"I - I want to know everything about you Kai... Why you are, the way you are... Why Biovolt hurt me... hurt you. I just want to know _why_!" Hilary answered back, her voice trembling in the tears that she held back.

Kai huffed heavily, "Come." It was more-less an order, as he stepped inside the elevator. "Tala. Jade, avoid using the Elevator for at least 45 minutes."

Hilary frowned as she followed Kai into the elvator, watching as Jade and Tala nodded in understanding, just as the doors slid shut. Just as it began to go up, Kai hit the emergency stop button, and brought the elevator to a hault.

"_Kai!_ What are you doing?" She shrieked.

Kai glanced at her, unamused, as he turned and faced her, "Hilary, what I'm about to tell you, I have never told anyone else. I will not go this in depth with the Blade Breakers or anyone. The only people who will know the truth, is Tala, Jade, myself, and you. Do you understand?" he demanded solidly, trying to pull up his cold mask again, as he bared himself ready for the painful conversation.

Kai's tone was beginning to scare her slightly, but she nodded anyway, as firmly as she could. She had only heard this tone of voice from him once, and that was on the first day of meeting him. He was such an ass to her and Tyson, which she later learned was normal. But now he was at it again. This was really gonna hurt him to talk about.

Hilarywaited for Kai to start, as she watched him sit in the corner, as he leaned back against the elevator walls. He let one arm drap over his bent knee, while the other clenched onto his scarf tightly, as if bracing himself. Hilary kneeled in front of her boyfriend as he began to talk.

"It started when we were really young..."

* * *

The seven year old bluenette launched his Dranzer blade once again, sweat pouring off his face, as he struggle to remain on his feet. Exhaustion was slowly beating his body down. It was in this moment that a young red-headed boy, burst into the training room, pain and panic plastered across his face. 

"Kai? _Kai!_"

Kai glanced back at his best friend, who ran as fast as he could towards him. "Tala?" he turned slowly, ignoring Dranzer for a moment.

"It's Jade!" Tala hissed, as he clutched his left arm, which appeared to be bleeding.

"_Tala!_ You're bleeding!" the young Kai kneeled beside Tala, now completely horrified, "What happened?"

"Jade...We gotta save her Kai! Boris and Voltaire... She's in pain..." He wheezed out, panic still ringing in his voice.

Kai's eyes widened as he helped Tala to his feet. And as fast as they could, they bolted towards the stairs, to the labortory. Kai didn't need to be told twice, he knew exactly where Jade was. They were swift but quiet as they peered into one of the lab rooms. The same lab rooms that would forever haunt the memories of the wolf and the phoenix.

"Damn that child! How did he get off the table?" Voltaire demanded, as he angrily pased back and forth infront of a large test yube, which was adjacent to a table with restraint cuffs.

"He used Wolborg. I'm not quite sure, Master Hiwatari..." Boris seemed uneasy as he glanced to the large glass tube he was standing beside.

There stood, a short redheaded girl, who angrily pounded against the glass. She was hurt, real bad. She had IV's all up her arms, as they slowly injected her with clear fluid, which would make her feel like she was dreaming.

"_Oh_ for fucks sakes, fill the tank!" Voltaire hissed as he glared at Jade's panic filled eyes.

"But sir, the anesetic hasn't taken its full effects yet... She'll feel _everything_ we do to her..." Boris tried to argue, but the look from Voltaire told him not to even attempt to cross him. "Yes sir."

Kai and Tala cringed as Jade screamed with all her worth when she found her ankles submerged in a pink fluid, and its level was rising. "_NO!_" she squealed, as she pounded on the glass even more desperately. "No, _no!_"

Voltaire's eyes narrowed at the girl, "You will be programmed to be the prefect blader, you should be thanking me, child!" he yelled back at her, "And maybe if your good, I'll let you demolish Tala." he sneered.

"No! It _burns!_!" Jade screamed as tears flowed from her eyes, her skin felt like it was on fire, she shuddered to think what it would feel like to swallow the stuff.

"_NO!_"

"TALA, WAIT!"

But it was too late, Tala couldn't take it any longer, he lunged at Voltaire with all his worth, and both were sent crashing to the hard ground.

"_Dammit!_" Kai cursed, he had no choice now. He too lunged out, but at the same time launching Dranzer. "Fire arrow attack!"

Kai watched as Boris screamed in agony, as fire engulfed up his right leg. He watched as the purple haired man, sturggled out the exit in search of water, or anything to rid him of the fire.

Tala was thrown across the room crashing into a large table, as Voltaire got to his feet, sneering for a moment, before he too screamed like Boris, following him in suit, out of the lab.

Kai scrambled across the room, to Tala, who was barely conscious. "Tala!"

"Kai... save Jade... We can't let her die... I _can't_ lose her Kai... **please**!" Tala pleaded, as he weakly glanced to the unconscious girl. The glass tube was full of the pink liquid, and her body was limp.

Kai loaded his launcher again, this time aiming it at the glass, before pulling on the rip cord with all of his worth, "Shatter it Dranzer!" he yelled. The glass around her shattered, and the pink liquid flowed out onto the floor, just as Kai dive and caught the unconscious Jade in his arms, his black boots splashing in the burning liquid.

Kai brought Jade back over to Tala, and laid her down beside him. Kai watched in sadness, a Tala's hand firmly wrapped around Jade's smaller one.

"She'll be ok..." Kai whispered weakly.

* * *

"_Oh_ Kai..." Hilary gasped mournfully, she was completely morrtified, how could someone do such a thing? And his own grandfather! 

Tear's brimmed in the corners of Kai's eyes, "I nearly lost them both that day... And that _bastard_ couldn't have cared less..." his teeth were gritted in anger. "He was outraged... And all three of us were punished from that day forth, only the torture and the pain was **much** worse. It wasn't until we were 13 were we able to leave the abby. Thats when we opened the Hiwatari Hotel... And that's when I took my passion for beyblading to Japan, as far from Russia as I could get."

"So.. Jade and Tala stayed in Russia?"

Kai nodded quietly, "They stayed here, because it was the only place they were safe. Unfortuneately, Voltaire had Igor sent here to the hotel to watch over them, and while I was away, they built the underground labs. And I suppose, they got ahold of Tala sometime after, because when I went to Russia with the Blade Breakers, Tala and the Demolision Boys were working for Boris. And what was worst, that bastard bribed me with my weakness. Power, and Black Dranzer... and before I knew it, both Tala and I were at the hands of Biovolt."

"You gave into Biovolt? Is this when you adbandoned the team?" Hilary frowned. This didn't sound like Kai at all, he never gave in.

"I was Power thirsty. I wanted to be the _best_. I wanted unlimited power. And Voltaire used that to his advantage. After the Blade Breakers brought me back to my senses on that lake, Biovolt programed Tala to feel nothing. And for a while they called him _Cyber Tala_, because he was a walking void that could be programed easily. It wasn't until Tyson beat him in a beybattle, did Tala return to normal, and went back to Jade and the Hiwatari Hotel. Voltaire has caused alot of greif for us..." Kai glanced at Hilary, who also had tears in her eyes.

Kai sighed heavily "And it seems as though our punishment from that one day is still living on. They are still pushing to hurt us. But I'm the one they want, because I am his grandson." he said that bitterly, "But in reality, I am _nothing_ like him. He is **not** family!"

Hilary crawled over to him, and leaned forward, brushing away a few of his tears, "You're right Kai. You're _nothing_ like him. You're _everything_ that hes not." She smiled sadly, as she slowly pressed her lips upon his.

Kai kissed back forcefully, but before the kiss could continue any longer, the elevator began to move again. Jade must have pressed the button, thinking their convorsation was over... Kai sighed, as he pulled away blushing lightly, helping Hilary to her feet. Kai pressed the 28th level, allowing them to return to Kai's suite, without the disturbance of Jade.

* * *

Jade frowned, as she watched the elevator numbers continue up to the top level, "He probably wants to go make out with her." Jade smirked, knowing all to well how that baka Hiwatari's mind worked. 

"And what's wrong with _that_?" Tala raised an eye brow from the bar, as he studied Jade's form.

Jade spun around to glare at Tala, placing both hands on her hips, "Nothing! I was just hoping to get to know Hilary better, thats all."

"That, or maybe your jealous..." Tala smirked in a taunting mannor. Just like a seven year old.

Jade's face flushed red in anger, "What! _**Eeeeeew!**_" Jade squealed, covering both of her eyes, running into the living room, "I can't believe you Tala!" She yelled angrily.

Tala frowned as everything in Jade's appartment went quiet, "_Jade?_" He called softly, "Jade! Dammit girl..." He huffed as he stood, and followed her to the living room, but frowned when he found it empty. "What the -? _Jade?_" he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Tala slowly apraoched the couch, to see all of its cusions scattered everywhere, so she wasnt hiding in there...

"Gotcha!"

**_THUMP_  
**  
Tala found himself doing a face plant into the carpet, as Jade tackled him from behind, and sat on his back with a grin of triumph plastered on her face. Tala groaned loudly, but within seconds, Jade was beneath Tala as he pinned her below him. "You idiot, I'm much faster and stronger than you!"

"Yes, _but--_" Jade grinned evilly, as she watched Tala's eyes grow wide.

"_No..._ You wouldn't!"

Jade winked playfully, as Tala let out a burst of laughter, as Jades fingers assulted his ribs, as she continued to tickle him like there was no tomorrow. Even though tears were nearly streaming down his cheeks, Tala managed to grab hold of her small hands, and pin them above her head, which gave him a chance to breath.

"I would." Jade laughed nervously, just a above a whisper. It was odd, even though they were the only ones in her appartment, at this very moment, it seemed only right to whisper.

Jade blinked innocently, as she felt her heartbeat quicken, "Um, can I get up now?" she whispered quietly.

Tala smirked, as he watched the flustered girl beneath him blush redder than a tomato, "No. I think I like this position."

"Tala!" Jade hissed, "Stop being an ass, and let me up! Besides if anything, _I'd_ be the dominant one, you're nothing but a pussy cat."

"Is that a challenge, Tomei?"

Jade gulped, and flushed redder, as she found Tala's face inches from hers. _Oh Kami_ (God), if this was a dream, dont wake her yet! Jade bit her lower lip, as she watched teenager above her hesitate a bit.

_'What is he waiting for?'_ Jade thought desperately, but then suddenly tried not to gasp, as she felt the heat of his breath mingle with hers.

_'Tala...'_

* * *

**Mystic:** again not a lot has changed this chappie. but i still left it at a cliffie.

R+R

mystic-water


	11. Haunting Memories, Searing Kisses

**Mystic:** w00t another chapter revise.

* * *

Haunting Memories and Searing Kisses

* * *

Hilary aimlessly wandered about Kai's suite, her eyes wandering over its beauty and bondaries. She sighed and glanced to Kai, who was now silent in thought, standing by the balcony window. As his eyes scanned over the city of Moscow.

"So, are you going to tell me what Biovolt did to punish you?" she asked suddenly breaking Kai of his thoughts.

Kai merely glanced at her, before staring back out the window. His hiding any emotions that were welling up inside."It's not important..."

"Is it not important, or is it too painful? Because, there is a difference you know." Hilary frowned sympathetically, which earned her a growl.

"_Don't_ sympathize with me Hilary. You have no idea what happened to us when we were growing up. We were deprived of happiness. So dont judge me, because you have no idea what you're talking about." Kai said solidly, not daring to glance at her, fearing that he might break down.

Hilary folded her arms over her chest, but not in a stubborn arrogant matter; more like a weak attempt to calm them both, "You're right Kai, I dont. So explain it to me. Tell me what happened." she said calmly, as her shoulders relaxed in empathy.

"It isn't relavant and it doesn't matter. It's all in the past, and thats where it's intended to stay! If you-" Kai suddenly tensed as he felt a comforting hand place itself gently on his left shoulder.

"That may be where it's intended to stay, but Biovolt has made sure that the truth still haunts you in the present. Please Kai... I _want_ to know." Hilary whispered earnestly. "What was so much worst than that day? What did they do to you guys, Kai?" she pressed gently.

Hilary felt Kai's shoulders ease under her hand slightly, as he slowly turned to face her. She knew he was holding back tears, she could tell by that look in his eyes. It wasn't a look she was familiar with, but somehow she felt the pain washing over him. She had only seen him this worked up when he had nearly lost Dranzer last year... but it was more anger that radiated off him... not this guilt or sadness. She knew he was struggling to keep his mask up, she knew he did not want the past to effect him like this... she knew he wanted to cry.

She smiled sadly, "It's ok to cry sometimes, Kai." she whispered as she gently caressed Kai's cheek, carefully avoiding his tainted tattoo skin.

Kai noticed this as well. She had never touched his tattoo's before, and so far he was greatful, for they were just one mere source to his haunting memories. "Why do you avoid _them_?" he whispered, as his voice tried not to crack.

She knew what he was referring to, his tattoos. "It's just this feeling I get when my finger's near them. It makes me afraid." She paused, as she glanced at them, "I think thats the only part of you I can't touch... It's like they make you, untouchable." She whispered back, as she affectionately stroked her fingers through his blue slated hair.

"I dont blame you... these tattoo's were the first of many punishments..." he whispered back, before breaking their gaze, glaring out into the city.

* * *

"Kai! You can't! He'll kill you!" Jade cried. 

A younger Kai glanced at his two injured friends. It had been a week since their encounter in the labs, and now Voltaire was beckoning Kai to his office. "If I dont go, he'll kill you also." he said firmly, "I'll be back, I promise. Grandfather will not kill me." Kai drew in a breath as he followed Voltaires butler out of the room, _'I hope...'_

_'Kai!'_ The voices of Tala and Jade echoed in his head as he suddenly found himself face to face with his Grandfather. "You called me, sir?"

Voltaire did not look at all pleased at this very moment. "I'm surprised you showed up Kai, I would have thought you and your little friends would have left Russia by now." He snarled maliciously.

Kai kept his gaze intent on infront of him, looking at nothing inparticuar as he kept his silence. Voltaire snarled at this, as he studied the heir to everything that he owned.

"Do you not fear me, boy?" He demanded as he advanced at Kai, who kept his ground.

"No."

Voltaire's lips drew up in a tight smirk, "You're going to wish you never said that, Kai." He said, as he forcefully snatched Kai's left arm and dragged him out of the office and down the hall towards a room, which was always locked, only this time, the door was wide open.

Kai was thrown up agaisnt the wall, allowing him to slide down, and painfully hit the stone-like floor. It was cold and hard, and the room was only dimmly lit by a low voltage lamp. He squirmed in pain, as he felt his arms being chained up agaisnt the wall, in metal cuffs.

He was growing weary, beacause neither Igor or Boris was in sight, which made him nervous. They were always by his Grandfather's side, helping him with any and _all_ little schemes he had planned for him.

Instead, by his side, were a group of unfamiliar Russians, that didn't look all too very friendly. "Make sure you do it as _slowly_ and _painfully_ as possible." Voltaire sneered, before he left Kai and his men in the dim light, alone.

He watched in fear, as the two older men advanced on him, holding something that glinted silver and bronze in the dim light of the chamber. A high pitched buzzing rang in his ears, ringing and screeching loudly agasint the ear drum. He couldn't remember everything, but the next thing he knew, he was squirming in pain, his back pressed agaisnt the wall trying to back away as far as he could. But no matter how much he screamed, or cursed, the pain that tore into his cheeks was endless.

His fists, clenched so hard, he could feel his own blood pulsing in angony through them. His heart pounded in his ears, as salty tears streamed down his searing cheeks. The soft cool tears only eased the pain for a mere second before the intensely sharp pain return, tauning him with hisses against his skin, that burned like wildfire.

It took an eternity, before his howling stoped, and the pain eased. Although his face was still throbbing, his throat buring from his agonising screams, and his eyes were still read and swollen from the tears of pain, the worst of the pain was gone. He watched blurry eyed as the two men stepped back, sneering down at him, with smug expressions.

He wasn't sure how long he was in the dungeon for, and he was sure he had passed out sometime after the pain had stopped, because he woke up later in the arms of a sobbing girl.

"Kai..." the voice quivvered in tears, "Kai, please wake up..._please!_" she begged, her voice barely above a whisper, as she held him closer to her body.

"J-Jade?" He weakly opened his eyes, and went to touch his cheek, where it still burned.

But Jade stopped him, clutching his hand in her own, "No.." She hushed gently, "Don't touch them... It will only hurt more."

"We didn't think you would wake up... I thought they had done a lot worse to you, Kai." Tala huffed, trying to hide his relief.

_'Worse?'_ Kai shut his eyes in attempt to shut out the throbbing pain in his cheeks,_ 'I don't know what could be worse than this...'_

"Let him rest for now, Jade." Tala whispered to her, as she gently laid Kai back down on his soft pillow, "He needs sleep."

The young redhead nodded numbly, allowing Tala to lead her out of Kai's room. So Kai was once again left alone, in the dim light of his bedroom. He sighed heavily, trying to ignore the throbbing in his cheeks.

He slowly turned over, letting his burning cheek rest upon the soft pillow, as the young bluenette curled up his small body in his blankets, resisting the urge to clutch onto his cheeks. Jade _did_ say that it would hurt more if he touched them.

Although now he was alone, submerged in his own silence, and he steadied himself, allowing his mind to concentrate on his battered breathing rather than his throbbing cheeks, he could not find sleep. Instead he laid awake in the dim darkness around him, his auburn eyes plastered on the wall.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, but he was sure it was a long time, because the room was gradually growing darker, and his body was ever so slowly growing more and more exhausted.

But just as exhaustion was about to take him over, Tala burst into the room.

"Kai? _Kai! _" His voice was frantic, and scared.

"What is it?" Kai asked dully, not even bothering to turn over to face Tala. His body was numb from staying in the position for so many hours. His body was now so relaxed he could feel his blood pulsing through his fingers, and throbbing in his thighs. So instead of moving, he kept his back to his friend.

"It's Jade!" He now sounded desperately worried, "I woke up to a scream, so when I went to check on her, she was gone! Kai, we have to do something! They might have her in the glass tube again!"

"No they wont..." He replied tonelessly, trying to hide his own fear and worry in his voice.

"How do you know that, Kai? We need to do_ something_!"

"There is nothing we _can_ do, Tala. She'll be back before morning..." Kai drew in a deep exhausted breath, as his eyes dropped to his sheets.

"Nothing! What do you mean, _nothing_?" Tala spat the word back at Kai as if it were poison.

He was now utterly offended by his friend. This was Jade they were talking about! She was weak and vulnerable, bacause she had not yet had the proper training to protect herself.

And Kai just wanted to wait it out until she came back the next morning? What did he want? Her corpse?

Tala was about to argue some more, and try to talk (or prehaps beat) some sense into the bluenette, but it was Kai who finally spoke up.

"Tala, go back to bed. There is nothing we can do for her now." He sighed, and shut his eyes, but winced as Tala left and slammed his door. "Gomen, Tala... But Jade's out of our reach now..." He sighed heavily, knowing later he would regret this choice forever.

He had one alot of thinking in the hours he spent alone. He now realized that Biovolt owned them, and they were only three kids who didn't stand a chance agaisnt the company alone. Not with his Grandfather in charge.

If Voltaire wanted to, he could have Jade killed, and there would be nothing Tala or Kai could do. He shut his eyes tightly praying to god that wasn't what they were doing to the young chinese blader.

A few hours had pasted until, he heard moans, and shuffles comming from the living room, and a slamming of a door. His worry getting the best of him, Kai forced himself to move, his whole right side of his body numb and tingly from lying there all night, not moving.

He slowly, opened his door, to stare out into the living room. Thats when his heart nearly tore in half. He bit his lip to stifle a gasp.

There, wrapped in the comfort of Tala's arms, was Jade. She was sobbing, and clutching onto him, like he was the only thing that could save her from her fears. He was trying his best to soothe her, and he too was nearly crying as he whispered soothing words into her ear, hushing her gently, stroking her hair, and rocking her lightly.

She was broken, and Kai knew it. Her lower lip was seeping out blood, as well as other cuts and scratched on her face. She had bruises up her arms and her legs...yet her legs were bare...he didn't need to think twice on what they did to her.

Kai had never felt so guilty in his entire life, _'Oh Jade...'_ He let his eyes shut tight, as he shut his bedroom door silently, leaning agaisnt it in exhaustion and guilt. He slowly slid down, as his knees buckled, as he leant agaisnt the door, "Why can't you see it Tala? We belong to them now. We're trapped...and as long as my grandfather lives...We will _never_ be free."

* * *

"And I was right... It seems as though, us three are still not free from him yet." Kai said bitterly. 

Hilary, who had been silent the whole time, could now understand why he didn't want to relive his past. She wouldn't have wanted to explain this either. Yet he did. "Kai..."

He shook his head mournfully, "You needed to know..." He sighed, "I still blame myself till this day for what happened to Jade-"

"No! Dont!" Hilary shook her head desperately, "Dont do that! It wasn't your fault! You were right, you couldn't do anything to save her... you were little back then!"

Kai just huffed, as he continued to lean on the sliding glass door, looking out of the balcony. "I let her be broken...I let it happen-"

"Kai!"

Kai glanced at Hilary, and was shocked. He had expected to find a sympathetic look in her eyes, instead empathy- she understood how he was feeling, she wasn't pitying him. Instead she patted the bed , motioning for him to sit.

He stood up straight, and walked over to her, but didn't sit. Hilary took his hand, and gently kissed it affectionetly, tugging on it, bringing him down on top of her as she lay back on the bed, smilling seductivly back up at him.

Her eyes flickered over his body, as he too examined her figure. He placed his two hands on either sides of her head, supporting himself up, so he could fully stare down at her.

"Thank you." She whispered, "For letting me in-"

No more words were needed. Hilary understood.

Kai responded by placing his lips over her silencing her in his wintery kiss, letting one of his hands wander over her body. Hilary of course kissed back, welcoming his response...

Hmm... Speaking of kisses...

* * *

Jades eyes were wide, as she watched Tala hesitate. Was she really _that_ repulsive? Shebreathed slowly, bitting her lower lip. 

She could feel his his hot breath mingling with hers, and she tried not to blush further, when his hand began to caress her cheekbone slowly and softly. Her eyes flickered from his lips, then back up to his eyes.

Was he_ trying_ to torture her?

She could feel her whole body growing hot, as her breath caught in her throat, and her chest tightened. For some reason, with every passing moment, it was growing harder and harder for Jade to breathe, as the heat spread throughout her body. "Tala..." She managed to speak outloud this time, trying to releave herself from what ever it was her body was experiancing.

Tala smirked as he pressed a finger agaisnt her lips, hushing her gently, "Shssssh!" He finally removed his hands from her wrists that pinned them abover her head.

This action did not help Jade's body in the least. Everything seemed to intensify on an electric level when he touched her. He let his finger slowly slid from her lip to her jawline, then down to the back of her neck; inching her closer to him.

She let her eyes fall shut in the extacy of the moment, letting the pleasure of his mere touch drown her. But what happened next made her gasp loudly.

Tala's free hand, had wandered to her waist, and he fully pressed her up against his body, before he let his mouth plunge onto hers, drowning her away in a heated kiss.

Jade ignored the fact that he was still straddling her waist, and allowed Tala's warm tongue to slid into her mouth. Jade kissed back with equal lust throbbing through her body. She had no idea Tala could kiss like _this_- much less want to kiss _her_ like _this_.

She moan into his mouth, as her hands somehow wandered throughout his rich red hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss. _'Tala ... Tala ... why are you kissing me like this?'_ She thought hazily, as the kiss slowly stole her away from her own reality,_ 'Have you always wanted this?'_

His hands slowly lowered, but he couldn't get much farther because before he knew it, Jade's body had tensed as if his hands were burning her skin, and threw him off of her with such force, he wasnt even aware she poscessed. But what was worse, was when he stared up at her questionable, when she got up to her feet and staggered away from him.

She had fear...yes fear searing through her eyes as she held her body as if trying to hide herself from him, afraid to be touched like that. She was breathing heavily, and she was terrified.

"Jade?" Tala swallowed hard, hoping to god that he hadnt disgusted her with his kiss. He was _almost_ sure she felt the same way he did..._almost._

"Jade? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry... it's just..." Tears welled in her eyes as she struggled to speak, "You ... you touched me ... like _them_." She said just above a whisper, her voice cracking in fear and pain.

Tala's eyes widened, _'Fuck,'_ he had completely forgotten. Jade didn't need to explain who _them _was, he knew all to well what night she was talking about, "Oh Gods, Jade... I'm - I'm so sorry..." He whispered gently, as he slowly got to his feet to approach her.

But Jade only staggered backwards in fear. The look in her eyes. God he hated that look. She looked like she was seven years old again. Alone, afraid, and broken.

Tala drew in a breath and held out his arms to the quivering girl, "I wont hurt you Jade. Come here. I promise I wont."

Jade slowly staggered over to Tala, the sinserity in his voice made her trust him with her heart, as she fell into his in embrace, crying quietly. Tala slowly sat down with her on the couch, rocking her in his arms, like he did that night ... the night when her purity was taken.

"I'm sorry!" She cried- she had wanted Tala for a long time... she loved him and Kai afterall... but Tala was always there for her... she felt horrible for comparing him to those men...

He stroked her hair and back affectionately... Jade had settled down a bit, and she let her head rest in Tala's lap, clutching onto his apnts for comfort, as he slowly took out the buns that confined her hair, letting his fingers slide through the soft velvety red hair that fell into his lap.

"No, I'm sorry." He whispered finally.

Jade, who's eyes were tired from her weak crying, glanced over her shoulder at him, with an affectionate smile, "Don't be." She whispered back, "It was never your fault. I could never blame you."

"No, but I have always blamed myself. I wanted always to protect you... But I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough to protect you-"

"Tala." She whispered sleepily, cutting him off, "You have always protected me-"

Tala smiled weakly, as he slowly came down and kissed her gently on the lips, which she didn't object to. When Tala pulled away from their second kiss, her eyes slowly shut, and her breathing eased- and he knew that she had _finally_ fallen asleep.

* * *

**AN:** yup yup more revising. hope you enjoyed jade and tala's moment. i know i did. 

read and review please!


	12. Hilarys First Tournament

**Mystic:** another revise- yes people getting that much closer to actually updating a new chapter

_OWTF_

* * *

Hilary's First Tournament

* * *

Kai woke up early as usual, still dark. He let Hilary sleep peacefully, as he made his way to the kitchen.

He had done a lot of thinking after Hilary had dozed off after their "make-out" session. He was almost positive Kenny was spazzing- he had nearly forgotten about the Australian Tournament, and it was this weekend.

This would be Hilary's big test, this tournament. This would test her skills and her limits on how strong her will-power could take her. He needed her to be fully trained when the third World Championships came around.

Yes, he wanted her on their team when the Blade Breakers headed to the World Tournament for the third time. Whenever Mr. Dickenson decided to announce its date that is... But he knew Hilary had potential... and with Tyson, Ray and Max's help, he was sure-as-hell that she would prove herself worthy.

She had been watching their style and techniques for over a year now, and even though she didn't know how to blade (yet), when she did learn she would have an advantage, she would know all their moves inside and out. Oh yes, Kai knew this all too well.

He would wait until dawn, when he was sure Tala was awake, and inform him that he and Hilary would be leaving around noon, he had already preordered the tickets, and he would call from Australia to tell Kenny to meet them both there.

"Kai?"

Kai turned towards the soft voice, and smiled slightly at the sight; a sleepy Hilary was rubbing her tired eyes, and holding her arms in attempt to warm herself. "Why are you up so early?"

"Just thinking," He replied back smoothly, watching her stumble her way sleepily to the chair beside him. "Why are you awake so early?"

"A dream woke me up... that's all." She smiled lightly before yawning, "And when I turned over, you were gone. So I came to find you."

"Well you found me." He smirked lightly, "Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Actually..." Hilary paused as if musing over something, "I was hoping if you and I could train a bit... I mean... I'm not exactly _Tournament Blader material_-"

"Yet." Kai cut her short, before getting to his feet, "Alright, get dressed and meet me on the roof."

Hilary smiled brightly, "'Kay" She grinned, before making her way back to Kai's room.

* * *

"Do they not have any consideration for this team?" Tyson shrieked as he paced back and forth, while Ray and Max enjoyed a friendly beybattle.

"Calm down Tyson. Even if we do miss this tournament, it's not that big of a deal." Max said, glancing over his shoulder briefly at Tyson, before returning concentration on the match.

"Max is right Tyson; we don't have to enter _every_ tournament that comes our way." Ray added, as he watched his Driger ram into Draciel.

"Argh! But they don't even care guys! They've been gone for how long now? And they knew this tournament was coming up. We need them remember? And we still have to get Hilary in shape if she even wants a chance at winning." Tyson growled, before plunking down on the steps in a pouting manner. "Hn, they are probably snogging somewhere in a fancy Russian Hotel right now." he muttered dryly, causing his friends to smirk.

"On the contrary Tyson," Kenny walked out of Tyson's house and took a seat beside him, "They are actually on their way to Australia as we speak. They are going to meet us there-"

"What about training?" Tyson was suddenly at his feet glaring at Kenny, "Chief, you and I both know Hilary isn't ready yet!"

"Well, Kai covered his bases I guess..." Kenny added sheepishly, "He said he and Hilary had spent the whole morning training and teaching her how to control her blade. He seems to think she has a chance... so-"

"So what! Whoopee, one mornings practice! We've been at this for years! And how do we know how she'll handle her nerves in the tournament! We know how hot headed she can be-"

"Sounds like you talking about yourself Tyson." Ray smirked as both blades flew out of the dish and into their hands.

Tyson made a face at his friend, while Kenny tried to calm him down, "Kai knows what he's talking about Tyson. Hilary will do fine."

"Pfft!"

"So when do we leave Chief?" Max asked, as he pocketed Draciel for safe keeping.

"As soon as we're packed." Kenny grinned, as he held out 4 plane tickets, courtesy of Mr. Dickenson.

* * *

Kai smirked, as Hilary's head slowly leaned onto his shoulder. She was asleep. Dead exhausted. And for good reason.

He had pushed her hard, and tested her limits earlier that morning, and she did exceptionally well, considering how new she was to this. Although perhaps the fact that she had been watching the boys for over a year now helped her gain control and balance.

She just needed to learn how to move more quickly, her blade didn't respond to her commands as quickly as Dragoon or Dranzer do, but that was a mere setback, which could easily be overcome.

Tala and Jade would not be joining them in this Tournament, they were waiting for the World Tournament, they didn't want to show too much of their skills off, with the Third World Championships coming up soon.

Even though Jade was just a stand-in blader for Tala, they both knew what talents she possessed, and she could easily win a match without a sweat. He wondered, what would happen if Hilary was put up to battle against Jade... sure he knew Jade was an amazing blader... but would Hilary's sheer stubbornness and will-power aide her and give her an advantage over Jade? To be honest, that was one battle Kai could not predict. For both girls were as equally unpredictable as the other.

Hilary nuzzled closer to Kai in her slumber, murmuring soft gibberish Kai couldn't comprehend. Kai smirked; she was so cute when she was asleep. He put his arm around her shoulder, allowing her to snuggle up to the warmth of his chest.

He sighed heavily; if only he could show this much affection towards her in public. But he couldn't have the media on his ass right now; they needed to concentrate on the upcoming tournaments, not headline news breaks about the inter-Blade Breaker's relationships.

The bluenette glanced back down at his girlfriend; it wasn't as if he doubted her abilities... but this would be her first tournament ever... well the first she ever participated in.

He found it amusingly ironic that this girl used to know next to nothing about the sport of Beyblading, (and she only hated it because Tyson was World Champ' and it was getting to his fat head), was now a beyblade fanatic, even before she started Beyblading herself. She learned everything she needed to know from Kenny, and always wanted to watch and somehow be involved with their battles.

She could easily construct her own beyblade is need be, she learned everything she needed to know about the attack rings and balance, and defense from the Chief.

Strange how so much could change in a year... yes... strange.

Kai had done a lot of changing in the two years of being a Blade Breaker too... From the cold hearted solitary Kai - to the power thirsty betrayer - to finally admitting his faults and accepting his team as friends. And now... with this passing year... he had a girlfriend... since when did Kai Hiwatari, the boy who thinks girls were a waste of time and effort, show any interest in dating one? Since he met her; Hilary.

He had never met a girl so stubborn and strong willed before... not to mention the fact that she often beat and bitched at Tyson, which was always a bonus in Kai's eyes. But she was different from all the other girls... Fan-girls, Mariah, Emily, Salima... they just didn't earn his respect. But Hilary somehow managed to.

At first he wouldn't admit it, but it began the day Tyson ripped Hilary's training schedule... He realized if she could come up with that schedule (that actually worked) then she was actually worthy of his time... this girl who seemingly knew nothing about Beyblading helped the Blade Breakers out of their MG Core predicament

Then things really sparked up after he saved her and Kenny from the rock slide (although he saved her many of times afterwards)... as he watched Hilary's faint blush of pink spread across her cheeks, he too was having troubles containing his own blush. But he was worried, he was so scared that he would have lost them that day... lost her... even then, and afterwards, he held her hand the whole way up the mountain... and Kai was never one to do that, show any concern or consideration. But even that early in their relationship, he didn't want to risk losing her... so he held her hand.

Then there was that time, she somehow managed to talk him out of quitting beyblade, after he lost Dranzer to Zeo... When he felt like his whole world had come crashing down. He wasn't worthy enough to beyblade, especially if he couldn't protect the one thing that meant the world to him. Dranzer. Beyblading and Dranzer was his life, and without that, without being able to protect his pride and purpose in life, there was no point in continuing to beyblade. He was unworthy to even be on the team...But Hilary didn't think so...

She was so optimistic, she told him to trust the Blade Breakers, because as friends and a team, they would avenge his loss and get his Dranzer back. She was so sure of herself too... he didn't understand that at first... so he gave her the best cold shoulder he could manage... but it back-fired. She freaked! She yelled and cried at him, at how coldhearted he was being... or something along those lines... but whatever she said, brought back a lot of old memories from his past... a past he wanted to stay away from... he realized then, that he couldn't give up... he couldn't give into that darkness again, and he couldn't leave his team, because they were never going to leave him...

Hilary did that... she broke that depression state barrier of his... and she brought him back to reality. He was a great blader, with or without Dranzer, and even she could see that; the Blade Breakers weren't giving up on Kai without a fight... And for that, for her bluntness he was grateful. So he stayed with the team. And he helped Tyson train his ass off to win Dranzer back.

He snapped himself from his thoughts before he could let his mind wander anymore, when the flight attendant announced that they would be landing on the Australian Airport in a few moments, and to buckle up incase of turbulence.

"Hilary." He nudged her slightly, stirring the brunette from her slumber. "We'll be landing soon."

Hilary let out a cute yawn, glancing up at her boyfriend with her sleep ruby eyes, "Hey Kai..."

"What?" Kai glanced to the front of the plane, seemingly uninterested with what she was about to say.

"Are you sure about this? I mean... me and this tournament?" She asked timidly, staring out the window sadly, watching as the airport came into view.

"Do you think, if I knew you would lose it for us, I would have suggested it? Hilary you're ready. Trust me." Kai glanced at his girlfriend, who still kept staring out the window.

Hilary kept quiet until they got off the plane, and walked in silence through the airport terminal to get to their limo which was waiting outside. However, the silence was broken by a loud screech.

"THERE HE IS! KAI OF THE BLADE BREAKERS!" and before Kai or Hilary had time to react, a swarm of fans (mostly fan girls with the few guys wanting an autograph) surrounded Kai, tugging and squealing at him, pushing Hilary out of the way sending her crashed to the floor.

"Itaii (ouch.)" Hilary moaned as she rubbed a skinned elbow, not even bothering glancing up at her boyfriend who was being attacked and glomped by screaming fans. "That hurt..." She whined slightly, staring at the wound, slightly irritated that she was given no respect.

"GET OFF ME!" was the potent yell of the bluenette who threw everyone off of him, and pushed his way towards Hilary, extending his hand towards her, "Come on, let's get out of here Hilary." Hilary glanced past Kai, to find the crowd completely silent, a few girls sending her seething glares as she took his hand and was brought to her feet in one swift motion.

Kai glanced back at the crowd sending the girls his iciest death glare, "You will show Hilary with respect, she's a Blade Breaker now." He hissed at them, before grabbing Hilary by the elbow, and leading her away from the stunned crowd.

* * *

"Kai better have been training her before we got here." Tyson muttered, "I don't want to lose this tournament even if it is only to get us back in shape for the World Championships." he huffed as he flopped down on the couch of the hotel room he, Max and Ray were sharing. (Kenny got his own so he could stay up late) "We have our reputation to hold up after all. She better not blow it for us!"

"I'm sure Kai's got it covered Tyson." Max laughed lightly, pocketing Draciel. "Besides, Hilary can handle herself, she's stubborn like you are." he laughed.

"Ha-ha, funny Max."

"My point is we can depend on Hilary. She's always been there for us. She wont _'blow it'_, Tyson."

"Come on guys, lets go down to the training room- we should get our hours worth in before the matches tomorrow don't you think? Ray grinned, getting up from the couch to, "Then we can go get dinner." he added, he knew this would get Tyson off his ass.

"Alright!" Tyson was up in a flashed, a dashed past Max, to the hallway, "Race you Max!" he called over his shoulder.

"No fair Tyson! That's cheating!" Max called after him. "Tyson!"

"Come on guys, slow down!" Ray called from behind them, following them down the hall and to the training room, where the sounds of beyblade's were heard. Ray frowned as he rounded the corner and dashed into the training room, to see both Max and Tyson at a dead stop as well. "What's going on? Huh?" Ray blinked, as he glanced across the room at two familiar people.

Kai and Hilary; they were so entranced with their battle, their teammates presence went unnoticed.

"Heh' is that all you got Hilary?" Kai smirked playfully; he wore an expression none of their team mates had ever seen before, as he watched her blade ram uselessly against his own Dranzer.

"Don't get too cocky Kai; don't want to start acting like Tyson now." Hilary smirked back, this time her blade ramming twice as hard. (Tyson made a face at this comment.)

"Hn," Kai glanced down at Dranzer, smirking slightly, "Dranzer! Fire Arrow Attack!"

His blue blade began to glow a bright red, spitting fire arrows around the dish towards Hilary's pink blade, causing it to wobble dangerously close to the edge of the dish. Hilary's knees weakened a bit, bringing her down on one knee as she glared up at her boyfriend.

"That wasn't very nice Kai." Hilary gritted her teeth painfully, slowly standing up. "Go! Attack!" Hilary yelled at her blade, ramming it against the blue blade, nearly knocking it from the dish, causing to Kai to falter slightly.

"Maybe I should be a bit tougher with you." He smirked, trying to ignore the fact that this battle was making her exhausted, both mentally and physically. "Remember what I taught you, you need to focus more of your energy Hilary, if you even want a slight chance at beating me."

Hilary rolled her eyes, straightening her back fully, "Yeah, yeah!"

"Hilary! Focus!"

"I am! It's not that easy!" Hilary yelled back angrily, her blade swerving around Dranzer. _'Ugh...' _Hilary drew in a breath and shut her eyes, focusing as much energy as she could towards her blade, _'Kai said focus... I need to do this... I can't let the Blade Breakers down...'_

Hilary's ruby eyes flashed open within an instant "GO NOW!" She yelled. Her blade glowed faint red as it rammed even stronger than before into Dranzer sending it flying into the air, "I won!" Hilary shrieked in delight.

Kai smirked at this, "Not yet you haven't! Go Dranzer! Attack!"

"N-nani? (w-what?)" Hilary stumbled back staring up at the Dranzer blade, as it gained control and was suddenly aiming back at her own blade. "No way!" She shrieked.

Red flames engulfing his blue blade as it came whizzing back down into the dish, swallowing everything, including her pink blade, in fire, sending it clattering to the ground behind her.

If Hilary hadn't been so exhausted she would have cursed and spazzed at her defeat, but instead, she found her body grew heavy, and her knees buckled to the floor. Her whole body was aching, and her head felt like it was spinning like her beyblade. She didn't think Beyblading was this hard... how much strength it took just to control one... why was she so weak... the boys could do it... why couldn't she?

"Hilary, you ok?" Kai was kneeling beside his panting girlfriend, concern plastered over his face.

"I... I don't know... I feel really... weak..." Hilary frowned, as she sat up slowly, staring up at Kai with confusion drowning in her eyes, she didn't understand what she was doing wrong.

"That was an amazing battle guys!" Max exclaimed racing over to them, Tyson and Ray following.

"Yeah, I never knew you had that much power in you Hilary! I was never that good in just a few days!" Ray agreed, grinning down proudly at her.

"It wasn't much power..." Hilary mused slightly, although she was mildly surprised to see her friends here so early, "I barely did anything, and I'm already exhausted."

"Pffft! And you thought I was a whiner!" Tyson snorted, as he walked around the training room, examining all the equipment.

Hilary rolled her eyes at the blue-haired idiot, "You are a whiner." She muttered, low enough so only Kai could hear, and smirk at.

"You've exhausted yourself more than twice today, you should get some sleep." Kai stood, slowly helping the brunette to her feet.

"No, I still need more practice-"

"Hilary, what you need, is sleep. You'll do fine tomorrow. Trust me." Kai said sternly, gripping onto her arm a bit tighter.

Hilary glanced at the three other boys, and notice that her body felt extremely and oddly weaker than before. She sighed heavily in defeat and nodded numbly, "Hai (ok)..."

"You three continue to practice, we probably won't be attending dinner tonight." Kai said to his team, before escorting Hilary back to their hotel room.

"Your loss. All the more food for me." Tyson laughed loudly, causing the blonde and the neko-jin to sigh heavily in exasperation. "Heh'... What?" He grinned sheepishly.

"I doubt you'll ever grow out of your eating habits... It's too bad you're on that diet, eh Tyson?" Ray smirked.

"What? What diet- ooh... no way! That's cheap!" Tyson shrieked, "I am not going on any diet!"

Max smirked mischievously, "We'll see about _THAT_ Tyson."

"Well he just needs to change his diet, is all..." Ray said slowly.

"I told you already I'm not on a diet!" Tyson yelled angrily.

"Yes you are... You're on a Seafood diet remember?" Ray smirked at this.

"Seafood?" Max and Tyson exchange glances.

"Yeah, You_ SEE_ food... then eat it! HAHAHA!" Ray let out a loud laugh, shortly followed by Max who was laughing hysterically.

Tyson narrowed his eyes at his friends, "Ha-Ha! Very funny guys..." He pouted; damn he was beginning to wish he had never opened his sarcastic mouth at Kai that day. He sighed heavily.

This sucked.

* * *

**(AN: I don't want to describe all the battles because it gets boring and we all know the Blade Breakers always make it to the final round.)**

Hilary sat in silence, as she watched Kai walk up to the beydish facing his male opponent. Although, she wasn't really concentrating on the match; Tyson had won his match, while Ray and Max had lost theirs in long tough battles… This team… The BladerBoyz… they were strong.

She had never been so nervous in her entire life. She knew Kai would win this match and tie up the score… and then it would all rely on her… Hilary.

She drew in a deep breath at the thought. The other matches were easy, although she lost a few, it didn't matter because she was always put up second. But now the Blade Breakers trusted her with the final outcome of the match… Her battle determined whether they lost or won.

"And Kai wins this match without a sweat! Tying up the score 2-2! Now it all relies on this one final battle between, rookie Hilary of the Blade Breakers, and Kyle of the BladerBoyz!" Jazzman announced loudly, bringing the crowd to the exciting climax of the final battle.

"Great… No pressure…" Hilary muttered, as she slowly got to her feet, clutching her pink blade in her hand. She took a few steps forward, passing Kai who didn't even look at her, and headed towards the dish.

"Hilary…" Kai had paused just before the bench, causing Hilary to stop in her tracks as well, not even glancing behind to her boyfriend, "You can win this… Just give it your all." He said in a monotone, before taking a seat on the bench.

Hilary drew in an unsteady breath as she approached the beydish, coming face to face with her blonde-haired opponent. He looked tough… and he was smirking at her, as if he knew the outcome of the battle would name him and his team victorious. She wanted to wipe that smirk right off of his face with her beyblade; but she needed to remain calm, and stay focused in this battle. She needed to do this for her team.

"Blader's ready?"

Kyle smirked slyly a Hilary, placing his green beyblade on his launcher with the metallic _click_. Hilary followed his actions, aiming her pink blade at this dish, trying to calm her nerves, and trying to avoid herself from shaking during the launch. What was he smirking at!

**"3"**

Hilary's grip tightened on her launcher, and she drew in a deep breath, easing her mind and body.

**"2"**

She got into her launch position; knees bent, arms straight, launcher at eye level, as she glared across at Kyle who was in a similar stance.

**"1"**

Hilary pulled back on the ripcord with all her strength, **"LET IT RIP!"** She and Kyle yelled in unison, both green and pink blades landing perfectly in the dish, spinning around it at amazing speeds.

This was it. This was the final battle that determined everything she had been practicing for. She couldn't let her team down… she couldn't let Kai down… not after all he had done for her. _'Concentrate, Hil's. We **have** to win this one… focus… focus as much energy as possible; just like Kai taught us.'_ She shut her eyes briefly, trying to focus as much energy as possible into her blade, which seemed to work a bit, for the spin increased.

"Staying calm and cool wont help you win this battle, rookie!" Kyle shouted at her, still smirking, "This match is already over!"

Hilary's eyes widened with shock and fear, as she watched her beyblade nearly knocked from the beydish with one swift ram of his green blade. This was** not** good.

"Hilary! What are you doing! Don't lose focus like that, you nearly cost us the tournament!" Tyson yelled from the sidelines, earning a cold glare from Kai.

"Ignore the baka (idiot)." Kai stood up staring at Hilary who seemed frantic, "Hilary you need to calm down, losing your nerves is just what he wants you to do! Put your anger and power into the blade Hilary! You can win this!" Kai said perilously.

Hilary drew in a breath and nodded, as he focus returned on the battle, "Right!" She wasn't going to let him win this one. This match was hers. _'EmberFae… I don't know if you're still with me, but I could use your help right about now!'_

_'Aye Mistress, but you need to command me, do as your boyfriend asks of you, and we can beat our opponent.'_ Was the reply, her voice seemed to have a calming purr entangled with it.

Hilary shut her eyes, as she concentrated. Her mind felt a bit hazy, but she continued to focus all of her anger and power into her blade. "EmberFae!" She called out as strongly as she could, her eyes flashing open, "Blazing Freedom!"

The low rumbling growl of the feline, grew louder, as the large charcoal black cat emerged from its blade, its wings glowing of heated flames, just as a large wave of fire was sent straight at her opponent burning it to ashes… yes ashes… The black feline hissed momentarily at the stunned male blader in front of her, before disappearing back into the pink blade.

She had won the match… And every one including her own team was in a stunned silence to see Hilary call forth a bit beast of her own.

"And Hilary wins the Match! The Blade Breakers are the winners and champions of the Australian Tournament!" The crowd went wild, with cheers and whistles, screaming happily that they had pulled off another win.

Hilary didn't even bother to call back her blade, for her vision had become blurry, and her knees weak as if someone was pushing down twice her weight on her shoulders. Her body buckled, as she found herself falling to the floor of the stadium, weakness and exhaustion taking over her body.

She had never felt so weak in her entire life… this was so much more intense than her practices with Kai and her team… this time she actually called forward, and used up all her energy with her bit beast- whom she nearly forgotten she owned.

Everything around her got darker, no longer able to hold her vision and focus on her surroundings she let her body hit the floor, and let the overpowering darkness take over her body, as she slipped into unconsciousness, barely hearing the faint calls of her teammates, calling to her as she fell into the shadows of a deep sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?"

"Yes, yes. She was just drained of too much energy during the battle; with some rest she'll be fine by the morning."

"Thank you doctor."

Hilary moaned as hazy the obscure voices in the kitchen woke Hilary from her slumber. Slowly, her vision was become clearer, and there was a figure sitting at the edge of the couch, on which she laid one.

She felt his hand, caress her cheek affectionately, and slowly she could distinguish the traces of a smile on his soft, sexy facial features.

"Kai…" She murmured sleepily, as she stared up at him with her exhausted ruby eyes. "What happened?"

"You blacked out after your match with Kyle. Quite the impressive match, mind you." Kai smirked slightly, "How come you never told us you had a bit beast?" he quirked an eyebrow at this, his voice holding a more serious tone to it now.

"I haven't really been heeding attention to my own beyblade. I've been kind of busy worrying over you and Biovolt." She admitted softly.

"Well don't worry about it for now. You get some sleep. We're heading home later tonight, so you need your rest. I'll make sure Tyson backs off until we get home." He winked, before leaning down and placing a gentle, affectionate kiss upon her forehead.

Hilary nodded sleepily, allowing her eyes to fall shut, and a small smile graced her lips, knowing that she hadn't let her team down and the one she cared for was watching over her as she slept and regained her strength.

She sighed exhaustedly, feebly allowing the calm, soothing confinements of sleep claim her.

* * *

**AN: **not much of a revise just fixing spelling mistakes mostly


	13. We were once Blade Breakers

**AN:** revised. I've removed the flashback as it is now the prologue. Also the first scene of this chapter starts from episode one of g-rev. you should recognize it.

**WARNING:** from this chapter on the fic will contain G-rev spoilers... you have been warned

_OWTF_

* * *

We were once Blade Breakers...

* * *

Hilary sighed in content, as she snuggled up closer to Kai, allowing the alluring, gentle wind to wash over her body like a soothing caress. Hilary was now fully recovered from her battle in Australia, and it was nice to be home again in Japan.

At the moment, Kai and Hilary were laying on hill of grass watching Tyson, train rookie bladers... he called it **"Tyson's Beyblading School: learn from the Master."** And naturally, this went to his already fat head.

It was nice to get in some relax time... they needed it after all the shit that had been happening; besides, she was happy to be away from the press and paparazzi, it allowed her and Kai to be affectionate in public- and the fan-kids were to busy swooning over the beyblade world champion to even care or notice Kai and Hilary's actions.

Hilary suddenly sat up, causing Kai to open one eye and glance at her. "What?" he asked monotonously.

Hilary glanced back at the sexy bluenette bishounen, "Nothing." She smiled lightly, "I'm just going to go sit with Kenny." She said softly, glancing at the Chief who was sitting on the bench a few feet from them, as he recorded the battle between Tyson and one of his fans.

Hilary leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Kai's lips, causing both of his eyes to open, as he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. "What if I want you to stay here?" he smirked slyly, tightening his hold around her.

Hilary laughed lightly, before leaning down towards his ear, "Then I'll just have to make you let me go." She whispered seductively, letting the words seep through her lips like an enticing warm liquid.

"And just how do you plan on managing that?" Kai quirked an inquisitive eyebrow at the brunette, who had an evil smirk plastered on her face.

Kai suddenly let out a yelp of surprise, and loosened his grip from around her waist, when Hilary brushed her lips over Kai's ear lobe, and gently grazed it in a seductive manor with her teeth.

Kai glared at Hilary as he sat up and clutched his ear, as he glowered at his smirking girlfriend. Hilary let out a laugh and kissed him on his nose, "I win." She smirked, before standing up, and taking a seat next to Kenny.

"Cheater." Kai hissed, before leaning back on the grass, his hands behind his head, whilst chewing on a blade of grass, now that his entertainment had left him.

Hilary pouted as one of Tyson's fans lost the match, "Sometimes I wonder if they are even learning anything, with that looser teaching him." She muttered dryly.

Kenny smirked at this, "You're still new to this... but if you watch, Tyson is just holding back just enough to make the kids get better, and he draws out the battle for their sake."

Hilary but then smirked at Kenny, "Yeah, well he's still an idiot. Huh? Oh yeah, come on!" she cheered as one of the other kids rammed his blade into Dragoon, causing it to wobble dangerously close to the edge; but then sighed when Tyson called out his bit beast. Tyson had won the match yet again.

"Heh', still cheering on the opposition are you Hilary?"

Hilary and Kenny turned around to face Ray, who handed Kenny a bag of hot meat buns.

"Aaah! You brought them! Yum." Kenny squeaked, digging right into the food.

Hilary grinned sheepishly, "I'm a sucker for the underdog." She admitted with a laugh, causing Ray to laugh too.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** All heads turned towards the large hill opposite to the one Kai was lying on in the direction of the loud yell.

Suddenly a young red-headed boy came bolting down the hill, sliding to a stop in front of Tyson. He had teal pants, with one leg ripped, and a blue t-shirt that was clearly too small for him.

"Well lookie who I found." The newcomer sneered, "It's the clown that calls himself number one." He grunted at this, and loaded his purple beyblade on an odd looking launcher.

Tyson took a step forward, "What the-?"

"Sorry to break the news, but there is a new number one in town, and you can call me Daichi!" and with that he pulled back hard on his rip cord, landing his purple blade just a few feet from Tyson.

The kid-fans that had been learning from Tyson were now hiding behind him, in both awe and fear of this newcomer.

Kai slowly sat up, and observed the scene, as Tyson rolled his eyes, "And you expect me to battle you? Look kid, I'm World Champ', I get hundreds of challenges each day, and I'm certainly not going to waste my time on some kid who thinks he's better than anyone else." He snorted, folding his arms glaring at the redhead.

The younger boy clenched his fists, "Yeah, Mr. Hot shot-World Champ! And it's your job to protect your title! What's the matter, you scared?"

Tyson huffed, "No, just irritated and not at all amused." He drew in a breath at Daichi's expression, and shrugged, "Alright have it your way, but you can't say I didn't warn you!" Tyson took out Dragoon and loaded him on the launcher.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!" The two male bladders yelled in unison, launching both their white and purple beyblade, in the dish perfectly.

Hilary sat back down and watched in a low amusement level, usually she rooted for Tyson's opponent, but this kid... well he had what was coming to him. She felt her self twitch on several occasions, somehow she knew, this kid would cause them big ass headaches in the future, no matter the outcome of the battle.

She glanced back at Kai, who now seemed slightly interested in the match, she was about to go sit beside him, when Daichi's beyblade whizzed past her, and landed a few feet behind her, still spinning.

She was about to smirk and tell Daichi that he lost, but that's when he opened his mouth, "You haven't won yet Tyson. In case you haven't noticed Mr. World Champ, my blade is still spinning- and from where I come from, the whole world is your beydish!" He said confidently, glaring at a baffled Tyson.

Tyson recovered from the falter, and sent Dragoon flying out of the dish, confidence rising in him, "Have it your way, Monkey Boy."

She, Ray and Kai continued to watch this battle, with confusion and slight interest- never had Tyson been so close to losing before... This kid was good. Kenny was busily typing away on Dizzi, as he recorded the battle, analyzing their every move.

Tyson faltered as Daichi called forth his Strata Dragoon, in a hurricane attack much like Tyson's own Dragoon. Kenny shouted at him to stay clear away from the twister, or he was finished.

"Tyson!" Hilary and Tyson glanced up to the hill, where Kai was now on his feet, "Quit playing around! Just stick to your game plan!" He ordered, he hated seeing one of his team members be thrashed by another blader other than himself, it made him angry- Tyson was better than this Daichi kid, even Kai admitted that.

Hilary's focus was now fully on Kai, as he glared down at the beybattle below- he looked pissed that Tyson was even having this much difficulty... she could tell, if Tyson lost this match he would not only get an earful from Kai, but also 3 hours of extra training, knowing Kai.

"Alright! Yes!" Tyson grinned confidently, causing Hilary to break her gaze from the phoenix who was standing on the hill, and to watch as Tyson's dragoon, came plummeting down from the sky, down towards Daichi's purple blade. "DRAGOON! GALAXY STORM!"

And with that a large loud explosion of power, and light, erupted from the core of the battle, sending dust and dirty flying everywhere that Hilary, Ray and Kenny had to cover their' eyes from the blinding light and strong winds of dust that clouded around them.

"What have you done?" Daichi screeched, as he raced down the hill he had used for his beyblade's momentum and power, and he raced towards the blades, to find his purple blade no longer spinning.

"Heh' now I win Daichi, you're out of this match!" Tyson smirked cockily.

Kai let a small smirk play on his lips, _'I knew you could do it Tyson, no matter how thick-headed you are.'_ And with that he turned around, with a swish of his white scarf dancing in the win as he walked away from the area.

Hilary frowned at this, as she ignored Daichi and Tyson burst out into another argument, as she sadly watched her boyfriend walk away... part of her wanted to follow him... and she most likely would have, if her thoughts weren't interrupted by another green beyblade that startled them all, causing Dragoon to fly back into Tyson's hand.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Tyson yelled angrily at the new comer who jumped down from a tree, and landed gracefully on his feet... he looked weird, wearing a blue leather costume, and a mask that hid his face from the others, slate blue hair, and dark mysterious eyes, that sent shivers down Hilary's spine.

Although her mind kept wandering else where... to a certain lone blader... why did he leave so suddenly? She would need to go find him later... She sighed heavily... she could really use some training after that Australian Tournament... Hilary suddenly blinked as Dragoon narrowly missed her left cheek. She glared at Tyson who was too busy to apologize at the moment... somehow, Daichi, Tyson and Jin of the Gail, as he called him self were in a two on one battle, when she got back to her senses she watched as Ray launched his Driger in order to protect Dragoon, for two on one was not fair at all.

But the battle continued no further as a familiar voice, interrupted the thoughts of the four bladders, "Hey! Stop the battle!"

Suddenly three beyblade's clattered uselessly to the ground, and Jin had disappeared within moments of Max's arrival. The blonde smiled brightly at his friends, as he rode his bike to a stop beside them "Hey guys its official!" he said excitedly.

"What do you mean its official?" Tyson blinked as he watched Max hold out a floppy disk of some sort.

"The Beyblade World Championship Tournament!" He grinned, handing Kenny the disk to put in the computer.

"The beyblade world championship!" Tyson and Daichi gasped at once, as they were over Kenny's shoulder with Ray listening to the new rules of the tournament, this year it would be a tag-ream tournament for the qualifying rounds.

"Hmm… I wonder who I should team up with this year. Maybe me and Max? Or me and Ray? Or maybe I'll team up with Kai! Either way I'm going to be World Champ again." Tyson gloated.

"I think Ray and Kai would make a good tag-team match." Hilary comment with a small smile, causing Ray to grin at her too, and Tyson to glare. "What about you and Kai?"

"Ray you and I both know I'm not experienced enough for a **World** Championship..." Hilary trailed off, and Ray was about to say something but he was cut off with Tyson's gloating, as he tried to decide who his partner should be.

"Doesn't matter who you chose, you are still going to be second best in the tournament, cause Daichi's taking over!" Daichi said in an annoyed tone, for Tyson's gloating was not only passing him off, but Hilary as well.

Hilary sighed and flashed a small smile to Kenny, and then turned to Ray, "I'm sure you and Kai can make it all the way anyway, you almost did last year, now there are no people out to steal bit beasts this year, so we are **all** safe." Hilary smiled softly.

"Yea..."Ray kind of trailed off, but recovered when Hilary continued talking.

"I'm going to go find Kai. I'll se you guys tomorrow ok?" She smiled warmly at Ray, Max and Kenny, before sending a sideways glare at a gloating Tyson and a pissed Daichi.

The three boys grinned at Hilary's expression before bidding her goodbye as well, as she walked off towards Kai's apartment.

'_This tournament better not go straight to Tyson's head like it did last time._' Hilary thought dangerously, _'I'll do much more damage to him then making him clean a class this time.'_ She growled with a faint evil smirk, creasing her lips.

* * *

Hilary stood, alone in Kai's apartment... She had only been here once before... and at that time, they were not even dating... She let a faint blush spread over her cheeks as she smiled lightly at the memory.

In fact it was by fluke that she found out where Kai lived... She remembered because, she left Tyson's house after yet another argument, ignoring Ray and Max's pleas to make her stay because it was late... almost midnight...

She had spotted a group of teenagers leaving the park, so in desperation she ran for it. She knew how they teens around her area could be; so she ran, in a weak attempt to find somewhere to hide until they were gone... Kai's house...

It was because of that night, that she avoided the Blade Breakers the entire week before Tyson's house party. Hilary sighed at the thought, after that, she avoided the boys as best as she could... She was so afraid after that... she wasn't sure why but she was...

Hilary glanced out the window of the apartment to see the sun was slowly setting; she had to admit Kai had a really great view of the sunset here.

Hilary let out a loud scream as she jumped, when two arms snaked around her waist. She spun around to see her captor, and let out a sigh of relief at the sight. "Kai! Don't fucking do that!" she hissed, clutching her chest.

Kai smirked, as he pulled her waist in closer to his body, "Did I scare you or something?"

Hilary smacked Kai's arm gently, although her heart was still racing as she pouted, "Where you here the whole time?"

"I was in my room, but when I came out you were too busy in thought to notice me." Kai said calmly, stroking her hair affectionately. "Anything in particular you were thinking about?"

Hilary smiled softly, as she glanced to the couch. Kai followed her gaze, and immediately got the point.

"Ah. I see." Kai smirked again and within seconds he had Hilary pinned to the couch below him, "You know we never did get to kiss- we were rudely interrupted by Tyson's phone call if I remember correctly." He whispered seductively.

"Oh is that who called then?" Hilary blinked.

"Yeah the dumbass was spazzing when he heard you hadn't gone home the night before, so he wanted me to help them go and find you." Kai rolled his eyes, "The fucking moron nearly had a heart attack when I told him I had found you the night before and made you stay at my house; sparring minor details that we ended up spending the night on the couch." He winked.

"Hmmm." Hilary smiled lightly, snaking her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer, to the point where their noses were nearly touching. "Why did you do that anyway?" she wondered out loud.

"To keep you warm of course." Kai said with a straight face, but Hilary wasn't stupid.

"Liar..." Hilary whispered, "You just wanted to hold me." She let out a laugh at his expression but was silenced when his dominating lips were pressed against hers.

Kai pulled back for a moment, "I wasn't the one getting all flustered at the sight of my wet body." He teased but laughed lightly at her pouty look.

"That's cheap." She accused but grinned none the less because it was true. "Fine you win." She huffed, pulling him back own for another long kiss, but paused just before their lips met, making Kai irritated, "In the morning, you better kiss me this time." She whispered, as she pressed her lips up against his, feeling him smirk into the kiss.

* * *

Hilary sighed, it had been a long day; a long, exhausting and stressful day. In fact the only good thing that happened was when she woke up in the arms of Kai... but after that... everything went to hell.

Hilary was now sitting in the crowd, as she watched the Qualifier Rounds for the Beyblade World Championship begin. Only this time, she was only there watching, Kai, Tyson, Kenny, and sometimes Daichi.

When she got to Tyson's that afternoon, after Kai left to go train on his own, she had learned that Max and Ray had left the team that morning... and that they were returning to their home towns, America and China so they could have a chance at winning the Championship.

Tyson, needless to say was beyond furious, and Kenny was just rather upset. But now even though she was supposed to be watching the matches... her emotions were torn. Why did the two of them leave? Without even saying goodbye? It hurt Hilary deeply, the two boys on the team whom she was the closest with, had left her... They didn't even give her a phone call... no explanation... nothing.

Hilary didn't want to sound selfish, she didn't mind if they went on their own so they could beat Tyson... but they weren't even going to say goodbye...?

Sure she still had her boyfriend, whom she cared deeply for, and Tyson and Kenny... but it wasn't the same... Max was like her best friend she didn't get to have... she never socialized with other girls... so Max was the substitute, they would go on sugar rushes and laugh and have pillow fights, and just have fun. And Ray, well she told him everything... now who would she turn to? Sure there was Kai... but she had been close with Ray for over a year now, and he knew a lot about her... he probably knew more about Hilary than she did herself.

Hilary sighed deeply as she watched Tyson advance all the way to the top easily... Kenny coming in as one of the runner ups. And at the moment, Kenny and Tyson were sitting beside her as they watched the final match between Daichi and Kai.

"So why aren't you participating Hilary?" Kenny suddenly asked.

"Well... I'm not exactly World Champ' material... That's the Blade Breaker's area, not mine... I think it would be far too stressful... not to mention, bladeing with EmberFae really takes a lot of energy out of me." Hilary admitted softly as she watched in worry as Kai just let Dranzer be on his own... Daichi had total control of this match

Tyson began ranting and raving and yelling at Kai to gain focus, but Kai couldn't hear him, or he was ignoring Tyson. She assumed he was ignoring the loud bluenette as he often did.

Now that she thought about it, Kai had been acting strange since he found out the other two boys left the team... and she was wondering if Kai felt the same way as they did... in order for them to become world champs, they had to beat the world champ- not be on the same team as him... Meaning they would have to go against Tyson...

"What's wrong with him?" Tyson shrieked, "He has to be my partner in this!"

"Kai might have lost his will to win...and he might just be waiting to be eliminated from the tournament." Hilary commented, she was hoping she wasn't right, but... from where she was sitting, that's what it looked like. She clenched her fists in fear and furry, as Tyson continued to yell at her boyfriend.

But before she could try and yell any sense into him, Kai finally responded, and called forth Dranzer, and within seconds the match was over... Kai had won... of course.

Hilary, Tyson and Kenny raced down to the beydish, as Jazzman announced that Kai and his partner Tyson would be representing Japan in the World Tournament, and that Kenny and Daichi would be their stand in bladers for Team BBA, as Mr. Dickenson renamed it.

"Great match Kai!" Tyson grinned, sticking his tongue out at a furious Daichi.

"We never had any doubts Kai." Hilary smiled warmly, but was hurt, when he didn't even glance back at her, or look up at anyone for that matter. He remained silent...

"Kai?-" But Hilary paused, when she noticed all eyes were on Jin of the Gail. What was he doing here?

"What the hell do you want Jin?" Tyson growled.

"I'm surprised you haven't recognized me yet, Tyson." Jin pulled down his mask, and she watched as Tyson was frozen solid from the shock.

"H-Hiro?" Tyson blinked in astonishment, before lunging forward, and enveloping the older teen in a bear-hug, "Oniisan! I've missed you! Hiro!"

"I've missed you too Tyson..." She heard Hiro choke, before he scolded his younger brother, "Hey you're a champion beyblader, and you're not supposed to be showing your emotions! Stop it, get off me!" Hiro struggled to keep his own composure while trying to pry his brother off of him.

Hilary was shocked... this... this was his brother... Tyson was crying... Jin was Tyson's older brother? Hilary glanced back at Kai to see that he was already gone, she sighed heavily; nothing was the same anymore.

* * *

Kai stood alone, on the docks of the harbour, as he stared out aimlessly over the misty waters. He was surrounded by fog, and was deep in thought...

Perhaps Max and Ray had a point when they left the Blade Breakers... to be the best, they had to beat the best... they would need to beat Tyson... Although he would never admit it, but like Hilary he too was shocked and discomforted with the fact that they left without saying goodbye... it happened quite suddenly actually.

But... if Kai was to ever beat Tyson, and become World Champion, he could not be Tyson's partner in the Tournament... they would have to be opponents...

Kai's eyes narrowed, as he folded his arms over his chest, "I came here to be alone, Hiro." He grunted, not even turning around to look at Tyson's older sibling.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Was Hiro's smooth reply.

Kai shut his eyes but did not answer; he hated people like Hiro... people who could read him like a book... unlike his team, whom he often left them confused. _'Hn, so Hiro knows what I'm thinking?' _Kai drew in a breath,_ 'Hilary won't like this... But I'll leave it to Hiro to inform them that I quit...' _

Kai spun around, his eyes still shut as he strode past Hiro, not even stopping or acknowledging him for even a moment.

"So, I was right then?" Hiro folded his arms, not turning around to watch Kai leave.

Kai stopped for a moment, his eyes opened, as he stared straight in front of him, "I want Hilary as my replacement." He said coldly.

"What?" Hiro spun around, but Kai had already disappeared into the fog. He didn't even know Hilary could beyblade... "Have it your way Kai..." Hiro stared after the phoenix blader, still wondering if it was such a good idea to replace him with Hilary...

* * *

Hilary sighed heavily as she got off the BBA bus... The BBA Revolution Team would be staying at a training camp to help improve their skills... But so far, Kai hadn't shown up, and she was getting really worried.

"Alright guys, let's get going on your training!" Hiro ordered, as he started to walk towards the building.

Hilary blinked; he wanted to start training already? "But couch Hiro, shouldn't we wait for Kai?"

Hiro merely glanced back at her before Tyson opened his loud mouth, "Aw don't worry about it Hil's, you should know by now that Kai is always the one to arrive last minute!" Tyson smirked before he continued to do a horrible impression of Kai, "I'm Kai, Mr. King of the World! I know everything! I do what ever I want! I-"

Hilary twitched, at this point she tuned Tyson out, _'What a moron.'_ She growled as she folded her arms over her chest, glaring at the navy-haired idiot.

"Kai quit the team." Hiro suddenly cut Tyson off.

"HE WHAT?" Tyson shrieked.

Hilary watched in utter shock, as Tyson continued to rant and rave at his older brother. Kai... left? Hilary tried to blink back tears..._ 'No... No... Now all three of them left without even a goodbye...' _Hilary bent her head down, her shoulders trembling as she fought back tears. Why did everyone keep abandoning her?

"You know what Tyson? I think you're scared!" Hiro shouted at his younger brother.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Tyson shrieked.

"You're scared to enter this tournament without Kai! Because you know without him, you won't have a chance at winning this tournament!" Hiro yelled back, folding his arms angrily over his chest.

Daichi shrugged, "Oh well, Kai wasn't that good anyway!" he muttered nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" Hilary shrieked, as she lunged at Daichi, and punched him on his head, before continuing to attack him- pinning him on the floor until he was screaming.

"HEY GET OFF OF ME! OW! Ok, ok! I TAKE IT BACK!" Daichi yelled in pain.

Hilary slowly got to her feet, her hair falling in front of her face to hide her expression; her shoulders shaking from rage and the tears that were trying to come out.

"H-Hilary?" Tyson blinked, also catching Hiro's attention as everyone stared at Hilary's figure. He had seen Hilary mad and upset before, but now... this... she was beyond upset; and Daichi wasn't helping.

Tears steamed down her face, as she stormed past the four boys, completely ignoring them, as she made her way into the building, shocking everyone. Hiro frowned... was Hilary and Kai an item? He glanced over at a bewildered Tyson, who was still staring after Hilary as well as Kenny.

"Tyson, so who are you going to chose? You need a new partner for this tournament." He asked suddenly, failing to mention that Kai wanted Hilary as a replacement... but they didn't need to know that... not yet at least.

If they were a couple, that would explain Kai's behavior and Hilary's little emotional breakdown... but he would need to talk to Hilary later.

Tyson let out a frustrated yell, as he snatched Daichi's arm and dragged him away into the forest. Hiro narrowed his eyes, before glancing at Kenny, "Come on, let's get you into shape."

* * *

It had been a couple days since Kai left... and so far she had heard nothing from him, besides the fact that she saw him join the Blitzkrieg Boys on the news... but that was about it. She wasn't surprised really, after all, Tala and Jade were his childhood friends.

Yesterday, Daichi and Tyson had lost horribly to Ray and Lee in a tag-team battle... She couldn't believe how blinded with rage Tyson was... he wasn't going to win any tournament blading like that!

At the moment, Hilary was sitting on the bench, beside Kenny, Daichi and Hiro... for Tyson refused to come to the match since Hiro wouldn't let Tyson battle after his slipup yesterday. Tyson was off having a temper tantrum somewhere... and now she was worried... could Kenny and Daichi really pull off a win without Tyson or his support?

Hilary stared across the stadium at their opposition... Kai... he wouldn't even look up at her. He remained quiet and still, his eyes calmly shut, his arms resting over his chest, while Jade continued to yell at Tala and the other two boys, Spencer and Bryan.

"I don't see why we had to call our team the 'Blitzkrieg **_Boys_**', why couldn't it be something less masculine!" Jade whined as she glared at her team. "In case you're blind, I'm not a **_boy_**!"

Spencer and Bryan smirked at this while Tala rolled his eyes, "We've been over this Jade," he huffed, "You're just a stand-in blader, and we've had this name before you even joined!"

"What do you mean,** _just_** a stand-in blader!" Jade shrieked before bonking Tala on the head. Hell, Hilary couldn't help but smirk at her friend as she continued to bitterly yell at the boys for the team name.

"First up from the Blitzkrieg Boy's is former Blade Breaker Kai, and from the BBA Revolution, Daichi!" Jazzman announced, as both teens approached the dish.

Hilary was shocked, because in a matter of seconds, Dranzer, was flying straight towards her, Kenny and Hiro. Luckily it bounced off the wall, and returned to Kai's palm, before he headed back to his own bench.

'_Kai... threw the match... he let Daichi win... He's not one to make careless mistakes like that... why did he do that?'_ Hilary frowned as she watched Daichi bounce his way back to the bench, gloating all the while.

"It's your turn next Kenny!" Daichi grinned, as he plunked down beside him.

Kenny was shaking like mad, but that was not why Hiro spoke up, "Don't bother Kenny." He said suddenly, catching the team's attention. "Hilary you're up."

"W-what?" Hilary gasped, getting to her feet, staring down at Hiro, who didn't even look up at her.

"You beyblade?" Daichi gasped as he too got to his feet, staring at Hilary, completely bewildered.

"Wait a minute coach! I didn't join in the Qualifier, because I know I'm not ready! Kai hasn't trained me for this!" She gasped.

Hiro merely glanced up at Hilary, "Do you need Kai's help to do everything?" he asked coldly, causing Hilary to stumble back from shock. "For your information, Hilary- Kai asked me to make you his replacement... if anything, you should have been battling with Tyson yesterday, not Daichi... Kai seems to think your ready, if it makes any difference to you..."

"He... he did?" Hilary glanced around to stare at Kai, who was now watching the scene across the stadium. _'Kai? Do you really think I'm ready?'_

Kenny stood up too suddenly, "Please Hilary! Take this match! Kai has never been wrong about you before! If he thinks you're ready- you're ready!"

Hilary nodded slowly, "H-hai..." She whispered, before turning around, and slowly took out her pink beyblade from her pocket.

'_So she does blade.'_ Hiro smirked. _'Now Hilary, show me what you got.'_

"Right..." Hilary drew in a breath, before walking up to the beydish, her eyes not leaving Kai- who seemed somewhat shocked.

"Looks like a change of plans here folks! Team BBA is sending up their rookie Blader Hilary! This will be her first match in the beyblade world tournament!" Jazzman announced loudly, causing the crowd to go wild, and Hilary to blush lightly.

Jade suddenly was at her feet too, but Tala ignored it as he glanced back at Kai; "You don't mind if I waste your girlfriend this battle do you Kai?" Tala smirked, "Heh' who knew she could blade."

Kai narrowed his eyes at Tala but it was Jade who spoke, "Tala! Shut up, and sit your ass back down! This battle is mine!"

Tala was about to argue, but with one evil look sent his way, Tala sat down, "Ok, ok! Geez!" he huffed, "It's all yours!"

"Whipped!" Bryan smirked, but just before Tala could bitch at his team mate there was a loud-**_ BONK_** – And Bryan was suddenly clutching his throbbing head as he glared up at Jade, who's hand was in a fist, "Itaii!" he whined at her.

"Just shut up before I kick your ass as well." She hissed, before spinning around to go approach the beydish.

"Hai... Hai..." Bryan growled, causing Spencer to chuckle a bit.

"You know guys, I think Tomei has you all whipped." Kai let out a small laugh, as he watched Jade take out her beyblade, and load it on her own launcher.

"What about you?" Tala snarled.

"Jade loves me too much," Kai joked, earning a glare from Tala, "Besides, I already have Hilary on my case most of the time; I don't need Jade as well." He shrugged, as his attention was back focused on the match that was about to start.

"Another change of plan, it seems the Blitzkrieg Boys are sending up their lovely Jade to face off against Hilary!" Jazzman announced, as another roar of applause filled the stadium.

"I won't go easy on you, just because I like you." Jade smirked at Hilary, aiming her beyblade towards the dish.

Hilary smiled back, "Good, I was hoping you wouldn't!"

"Bladers Ready?" Jazzman asked into his microphone.

Hilary and Jade got down into their launch position; knees bent, and launcher at eye level.

"**3"**

Hilary's grip on her launcher tightened... This was going to be so much more intense than the Australian Tournament, and Hilary knew it...

"**2"**

Jade eyes narrowed slightly as she stared across at her brunette opponent... She didn't know Hilary could beyblade... but if Kai had been training her, it would be best not to underestimate this girl... she had a strong will, and a strong heart... She learned that when she first met Hilary in Russia...

But today was the day she would see how skilled Hilary truly was... Jade smirked, _'Dazzler... don't hold anything back.'_

"**1"**

Hilary drew in a breath. Oh Kami (god) she hoped Kai was right... she needed to win... she couldn't let her team down... She was now struggling to hold her launcher still, as the realization of the battle hit her, and her body began to shake and her heart to race faster than it normally would when she was in Australia.

This was the _World_ Tournament... and she was in this battle alone for the first time... for the first time she would have no one to back her confidence up... not Max... not Ray... not Kai... and certainly not Tyson... this was all her... she was all alone.

In this brief moment she wanted to cry out of the fear that was consuming her body..._ 'I can't do this... I'm all alone...' _She was trembling now, and Jade could see the desperation and tears in her eyes.

Jade's eyes widened, but before she could yell any sense back into her friend...

"**LET IT RIP!"**

The match had started; there was no turning back...

* * *

**AN:** fixed spelling errors among other things. It's also kinda rushed since I hate writing episodes out. Please be patient

**Read and Review!**


	14. Picking up the Pieces

**AN: **w00t yet another revised chapter

Oh yea….

**-WARNING- LIME in this chapter- **You have been warned…

_OWTF…_

* * *

Picking up the Pieces

* * *

Although her launch was strong- it was shaky and unstable; it was possibly Hilary's worse launch ever- and Jade noticed this.

"Hilary? What _are_ you doing? I want a battle!" Jade scolded her friend angrily. She knew Hilary had more power than this- she was either holding back… or her self-confidence was consumed with fear… Jade went for the second option.

"Hilary!" Jade shouted, her Dazzler blade, ramming into Hilary's EmberFae, "What's wrong with you?" she growled, obviously irritated… if she was going to win this battle- she would at least want some sort of challenge… After all, Kai _did_ train the girl… meaning Hilary had skill… somewhere.

Hilary stumbled backwards in her weakness… _'I can't win this battle… not on my own…'_ Hilary stared down numbly at the two beyblade's ramming at one another.

_'Don't be silly Hilary- you are what holds us, the Blade Breakers together!'_ The voice of Kenny echoed in her ears, as she tried to push the voice out- he had said that to her when Tyson was being an ass and ripped her training schedule… last year… when they were still a team.

But now… now there was no Blade Breakers… and Hilary was all alone… _'It's all my fault… I couldn't hold the team together… Chief… I failed…'_ Tears welled in her eyes, as her knees and body slowly got weaker from the battle, which she was paying barely any attention to.

But the sudden blow to EmberFae which sent pain searing up her side, brought Hilary back to reality.

"Hilary!" Jade hissed, "Fight me! I know you can!"

"I can't…" She mumbled, before letting out a sharp gasp when EmberFae took another harsh blow.

"I told you I wouldn't hold back Hil's!" She growled, "You can do this! Why else would have Kai trained you? For nothing?" Jade scoffed at this, "Kai never puts his time in anything unless he knows the outcome will be beneficial!"

"Jade-" Hilary turned her attention back on the battle, _'Why **did** Kai train me?'_

She watched as the two blades circled the dish at amazing speeds… Even if she did try… she was still alone… she had never battled alone before- and she was sure the former Blade Breakers had never fought a beybattle on their own either… well, not like this at least…

At least they had each other… but now- now, there was no Blade Breaker's… Her only friends… her only family… they were gone… she had no one left… She couldn't even find the courage to fight without them; she felt so weak and useless…

Suddenly the sharp pain returned, as it seared up both sides of her stomach, causing her to let out a loud gasp of pain, as her knees slowly buckled… Hilary was now on one knee, staring across at a very pissed off Jade, while clutching her sides.

But before Jade could even try and yell some sense into the brunette, two familiar voices shouted high above the crowd… the voices of Ray and Max…

"Hilary you got to get up!" Max yelled as he got to his feet, ignoring the looks from Emily, Rick, Michael and Eddy which were sent his way.

"You can do this Hil's! I know you can; just like you did in Australia!" Ray echoed, as he too was at his feet, shouting as loud as he could, desperately trying to get his former teammate to hear him.

"Get up! Hilary! You can do it!"

"R-Ray? M-Maxy?" Hilary glanced over her shoulder into the crowd to see the neko-jin and the blonde haired American on their feet, cheering her on. But that's when a flash of blue caught her eye… "Tyson…"

"Hilary?" Tyson looked shocked that it was Hilary battling instead of Kenny- but yet he still looked determined, "C'mon Hilary! Stand up! Fight back! Get up Hilary! Stop being a… a... _girl!_" if she wasn't in so much pain, she would have yelled at him for ordering her about, and sweat dropped at the_ girl_ comment.

Slowly, Hilary forced her self up, her knees wobbly, her back hunched as she stared down at the battle.

_'Good, it's about time she fights back.'_ Jade nearly smirked at this, but she had a battle to concentrate on, "Dazzler! Shadow Mimic!"

"Nani?" Hilary blinked a few times, but what she saw did not go away- suddenly Jade's blade had turned into dozens of Dazzler blades… And they were all circulating around EmberFae. _'This can't be good...'_

"Come on Hilary! Guess which one is the real one!" Jade smile slyly; Hilary would probably be pretty pissed if she knew Jade was merely testing her skills in such an important battle- but Jade was curious how good Hilary was, and how well Kai had trained the girl.

Hilary was now standing up straight, now, even more determined to win this battle- after all, over half of her team was still behind her, and they were counting on her to win this. Her ruby eyes darted over each copy of Jade's blade; they all looked the same… except... wait! Hilary's eyes widened as her eyes focused on one of the blades near the outer rim of the beydish, _'That one… that shadow! It must be it!'_

"EmberFae! Attack!"

Her blade rammed against one of the copy's… unfortunately it was just that- a mere copy. "N-nani (w-what)?" Hilary stumbled back from shock- but she was so sure she had the right one.

Suddenly Jade's blade had fallen out of no where, and rammed right down on EmberFae, nearly sending it out of the dish. With the contact of the two blades, Hilary faltered, and found her self kneeling from exhaustion and pain.

Jade smirked lightly, "Everyone falls for that one!" but her eyes suddenly widened- she could tell Hilary wanted to give up again, "Come on Hilary get up! Don't you dare let me win this battle without a fight!"

_'It hurts so much… I can't do it… Jade… you're too strong…'_ Hilary winced as she clutched her side- now panting; her body almost completely drained of energy.

_'Mistress you've got to keep fighting- everyone is behind you… Look up Mistress!'_ Hilary could hear the faint pleas of her bit beast; she had nearly forgotten EmberFae was still behind her too.

Weakly, Hilary forced her ruby eyes to glance upwards, and across at her opposition- Kai, he was at his feet staring hard at her- as if demanding that she got up and fought. _'Kai… why did you leave me alone?'_

_'Mistress! Don't worry about that! Get up!'_

Forcing her body to tolerate the pain and exhaustion, Hilary slowly got back to her feet. Her breaths were short, and it was clear that she was sweating from the exhaustion. She needed to finish this now- while she still had the strength.

"Okay Jade…" She managed to wheeze out, "Let's finish this! Give me all you got!"

Jade's grin broadened, "Now you're talking! Dazzler! Midnight Flame!"

Suddenly a low rumbling noise was heard and it grew louder as a bright light emerged from her blade, forming into a large indigo wolf with the black wings and golden talons of a phoenix; black flames sputtered and erupted in her mouth, giving her an almost demonic look. Jade's blade was suddenly engulfed with the flames, surrounded her bit beast and the beydish in a sea of black heat.

Struggling to stay on her feet, Hilary called forth her bit beast, while trying to focus all of her energy into the attack, "EmberFae! Blazing Freedom!"

A bright red light shot up through the stadium manifesting itself as a large panther like cat- a sleek charcoal suit of velvet fur, deep blood red eyes and wings of red and orange fire burned brightly as she beat her wings violently- she gave a loud rattling roar, as she spread her wings causing a large blast of red flames and energy to be blasted at Dazzler and her blade.

Within seconds the entire stadium was engulfed with red and black flames blinding both bladers for a few moments- as the heat of the attacks washed around them like a flow of hot water. Dark smoke from the flames and dust from the now shattered beydish began to clear, as DJ Jazzman waited patiently for the result of the battle.

_'Uh oh…'_ Hilary felt her body grow uncontrollably weak- this was far worse than the Australian tournament, _'Not … again…'_ Her vision grew hazy, and she found her body crumpling to the floor of the cold hard stadium- her body no longer able to stand the exhaustion that was painfully washing over her body- stealing Hilary of her consciousness.

She could hear the faint cheering of the crowd- with this she knew the battle was over… someone had won the match… But she could also hear the frantic calls of the boys behind her… but she couldn't move… and… she couldn't breathe…

It felt like her chest was being crushed of all oxygen and her muscles drained of all effort to move- as she slowly slipped in a deep sleep- letting the darkness take over her vision and mind- the last thing she remembered was the faint yells of her name.

* * *

Kai stared across at Hilary- as he watched helplessly as she crumpled to the ground unable to move.

"Jade wins!"

Kai blinked a few times, before glancing at Jade who was heavily panting herself- before she rushed forward to aid the brunette on the ground. Jade had won… Hilary put a lot into the battle- but Jade had more experience under her belt; and in the end that's what brought out the win.

Kai glanced back at the redhead holding his girlfriend… He hated the fact that he couldn't hold her or comfort her in public- for the press would be all over them- and at the moment, that was **not** what they needed in the least.

"Hilary! Hilary!" Jade slowly raised her friends head up and rested it in her lap, "Please wake up!" Within seconds Tyson, Kenny, Daichi and Hiro were by Jade and Hilary's side as well.

"Is she okay?" Daichi leaned over Kenny's shoulder to get a better look.

"We need to get her to First Aid." Hiro said suddenly, leaning down and with one swift graceful movement, he had swept Hilary up in his arms like she was a feather. Kai clenched his fists at this- another guy was holding _his_ Hilary… he couldn't contain the growl that itched the back of his throat. But it didn't go unnoticed.

"What's your problem? Jade won." Tala stated as he glanced at the bluenette who remained silent and tense.

"Daichi you stay here. You need to finish the battle with Jade- then meet us in First Aid." Hiro commanded stoically, before turning around and carrying Hilary (causing Kai to twitch further) out of the stadium, with Kenny and Tyson following close behind.

"Yeah, yeah." Daichi rolled his eyes before glancing at Jade who was now getting back to her feet. She was still panting though, she smirked slightly at this, _'You almost had me Hilary… almost…'_ Jade glanced back at Tala who smirked back proudly at her, causing her cheeks to grow hot, before she noticed the enraged Kai who stood beside him.

Kai grunted, before turning on his heel haughtily and storming out of the stadium- no longer wishing to even watch the final match… he was too worried about _her_.

* * *

"Well _that_ was boring."

"What are you talking about Daichi? You won!"

"Yeah well, that redhead was already too exhausted from her battle with Hilary to put up a decent fight!"

Hilary scrunched up her eyes as the sudden pain of her splitting headache seared through the back of her head. She could hear the faint voices of her teammates, but she dared not open her eyes- she was far too exhausted to deal with them, and Tyson's bitching about how horrible her battle was…

"Hilary? Are you awake?"

_'Shit… they noticed…'_

Hilary moaned lightly, and forced her eyes to flutter open, to meet the blurry figures of her team at her bedside… as well as- "Ray? Max?" She slowly sat up grasping her pounding head in the process, "Ouch… where am I?"

"In the first aid room." Tyson said lightly, staring at Hilary with an expression of worry and helplessness.

"Don't worry Hilary; we are all here for you!" Ray said comfortingly, placing his hand on Hilary's shoulder affectionately; but she suddenly slapped Ray's hand away angrily, as she glared up at him, and the shocked Max and Tyson.

"All here for me? Kinda late, don't you think?"

"Hil-hilary?"

"Oh don't act all innocent on me you assholes!" She hissed icily, as she narrowed her ruby eyes angrily at them, "The two of you disappear overnight, with not even with a little as goodbye, and you expect me to be all happy that you are here?" she snorted at this, ignoring the stunned expressions of her friends.

"But-"

"No _buts_ Max! I'm fed up with you boys! The four of you… you Blade Breakers destroyed the team just so the each of you could have a shot at being World Champ! You chose Beyblading over friendship-- And don't you dare say that Beyblading is your life and all you know to live for- because I _know _for a fact, you boys would be no where if it wasn't for your friendship!" She hissed at Ray who was about to speak, "Your friendship has held you together during the toughest of times; it brought Kai back to you didn't it? But _no_, you boys threw it all away for some mere title! If that's not pathetic and selfish, I don't know what is!"

At this- the boys were rendered speechless, even Daichi dared not to speak- he knew Hilary was about to go ballistic at any given moment- while Hiro remained silent the whole time, standing in the corner, observing Hilary's sudden outburst.

Hilary glared around the room- tears were already forming… go figure… of all the former Blade Breakers the showed up- her own boyfriend was no where to be seen… she could see the PPB All Stars and White Tiger X teams waiting outside for Max and Ray… but Kai and his team were no where near the first aid room… _'Of course! Why would my boyfriend care to see if I was ok or not? Silly me.' _Hilary thought bitterly.

"Hilary, being Beyblading World Champion, isn't just a mere title its-"

"Shut up Tyson! You're just as guilty as the rest of them! You among our other _former_ team mates have been egocentric and insensitive this whole time! You boys didn't even care about the cost it would take over the Blade Breakers as a team and as friends! You were all too busy being cocky and conceited over one title!" Hilary hissed at him through clenched teeth, "You all left me alone- without a goodbye or anything! You boys are all I have, I have no where to go- no one to turn to… and you four just fucking ignored it all and threw it all away for some Beyblading title! Call me self-centered, but you boys have been fucking self-centered for the past 2 weeks now and I'm _sick_ of it! I'm sick of you all!" She was now beyond yelling, as tears of anger and pain were streaming down her cheeks.

"Hilary, we didn't mean to hurt you-" Max tried to call his friend down, but at this point- it was helpless.

"GET OUT!" She screamed suddenly, "All of you! Now! Out!"

"Hilary! Wait!" Ray stepped forward towards her bed, in an attempt to calm her.

"All of you insensitive prick's! Out of my room now!"

Kenny ushered his friends out of the room silently and sadly, with Daichi hot on his heels- not wanting to feel any wrath of Hilary as he shut the door behind him. Hilary was now panting and crying harshly as she hugged her pillow closer to her body- why did boys have to be such idiots? Why couldn't they be the Blade Breakers again… she hated being apart of BBA Revolution… it wasn't the same… it wasn't her family… she let out another sob- burying her face deeper into the plush, white tear-stained pillow.

She didn't care anymore- she didn't care if she was being a selfish bitch… she had felt the pain of their selfishness all week- and it hurt… she wanted them to hurt too… she wanted them to feel the pain that was overwhelming her…

They never said goodbye… they didn't care… they just left, like it was second nature to abandon the team for another… it hurt seeing Max, Kai and Ray on other teams… battling side-by-side with other people… it wasn't the Blade Breakers anymore… and it hurt.

Hilary gasped suddenly and sat up when she felt a gentle comforting hand on her shoulder- she came face to face with Tyson's older brother, "Hiro…" she choked, and she wiped a few of her tears. She didn't even notice him in the room until now.

"It's okay to be angry Hilary…" He whispered softly.

That was it… Hilary was suddenly latching on to Hiro like he was the last string of hope that could bring her up from the darkness she was drowning in- she let out a loud sob as her heart wretched painfully against her chest… Hilary was broken. Hiro carefully and softly rubbed her back easing her sobs and angry yells. And they stayed like that until the exhaustion of Hilary's tears and from the previous beybattle brought her to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Hilary awoke again, she was no longer in the First Aid Room of the Bey-Stadium… Instead, she was somewhere much more familiar… her bedroom of the hotel they were staying in. Hilary glanced to the window to find it dark- with only the light of the full moon aiding to her vision.

She heard sudden footsteps from outside the door which lead to the living room- and it was pushed open, to reveal a bright light from the living room, and a dark figure which stood in the doorway- whom she couldn't make out, for the light was far too bright.

Hilary shielded her eyes to get a better look at the person, who shut the door behind him, "Ray?"

Within seconds the black-haired neko-jin was sitting in front of her on her bed, his eyes filled with remorse and sadness. "You're awake…" He whispered softly, "Did Tyson's yelling wake you?"

Hilary shook her head, staring down into her lap- the boys probably felt horrible after the way she treated them… now that she was calmer, she was beginning to regret yelling at them like that. "How did I get here?"

"Hiro brought you here, after you fell asleep… That battle was really intense, and you lost a lot of energy." Ray said softly again- as if he was afraid to anger her again.

"But I still lost…" She trailed off for a moment before glancing up into Ray's golden eyes, "Ray, I'm sorry for yelling at you boys like that… and calling you names… and-"

"Hilary." She was cut off; Ray placed his hands on her shoulders to make sure she could stare into his eyes, "_We_ are the ones who are sorry. You're right… we were blinded by the will to win and to become to best… truth is Hilary… if we hadn't become the Blade Breakers, none of us, not even Tyson would be as good as we are now…" Ray admitted. "And we didn't even say goodbye to you Hils'… Both Max and I should have been more sensible- we hadn't really thought about how we are all you have now…"

Before Hilary had time to react, Ray had brought her into a deep embrace, holding her as close as her could. He didn't want her to yell again… he hated her being angry.

"Ray…" Hilary moaned softly, and slowly wrapped her arms around him too, returning the hug- salty tears welling in her eyes again.

"The boys and I have already discussed it… but after this Tournament… the Blade Breakers are back… including you and Daichi…" He whispered, as he stroked her back, calming her down. "We are doing it for you, our team, and all of our friendships… but for now the Blade Breakers are in remission…"

Hilary nodded silently, hugging him tighter to show her gratitude, "I really thought I had lost you boys…"

"Never Hilary."

Hilary glanced up to the new voice to see Max standing in the doorway, with Tyson, Daichi and Kenny standing behind him. She broke away from Ray, and wobbly got to her feet as she rushed towards Max, who wrapped his arms around Hilary as well.

"We really are sorry Hils'…" He whispered, as he stroked her hair, when he noticed his shoulder growing wet from her tears.

Hilary clutched onto Max's green and yellow shirt, "Me too…" she sobbed back, before breaking away, rubbing her puffy teary eyes- to glance at Tyson, "I'm sorry I lost…"

Tyson smirked, "It's all good. You were great Hils'! That was one intense battle!"

"Yeah, and after you wore that Jade-chick out, she didn't stand a chance against me!" Daichi boasted causing Hilary to smile.

* * *

It had been about three days since her battle with Jade- and finally, her energy was almost fully restored. Although she was still unsure of why she kept blacking out at the end of every battle- but she didn't want to concentrate on that right now. At the moment she sat beside Hiro, as she watched the Blitzkrieg Boys face off against the PPB All Stars: while, Daichi Tyson and Kenny sat below them.

Today, Hilary wore a slightly different attire, her usual teal tank top, without her orange jacket, and a pair of black jeans that hugged her form rather well. Who knew it could get so hot in Rome?

The first battle between Kai and Rick was intense- and she was slightly angry at Hiro for telling her that Rick was far more powerful that Kai. Yet she was extremely happy and proud when Kai beat him. But at the moment- Kai and Max were facing off in the final battle… and man was it intense. It was like a deadlock.

Water against Fire.

Her emotions were torn between sides… although she wanted Kai to win, she didn't want Max to lose either… she wasn't use to having to choose between Blade Breakers. Subconsciously she knew Kai would win- yet she had never seen him struggle this much against Max.

Although she wasn't fully concentrating on the match either- before she and the boys had made their way to the stadium, Hilary had decided that she needed to talk to Kai… and she wanted to talk to him today.

_'After this match… I'm going to go find Kai… I can't stand him avoiding me any longer.'_ Hilary was snapped from her thoughts from DJ Jazzman's echoing voice over the stadium.

"It's over! Kai wins!"

Hilary blinked, but smiled none-the-less. She glanced at Hiro who was now at his feet, "Alright Tyson, we can get lunch now."

"You must be crazy if you're buying for both Daichi and Tyson." Kenny gasped, while Tyson and Daichi raced ahead to beat one another to the restaurant.

"Yes… I know." He huffed, as he followed the boys out of the stadium.

Hilary was relieved that she didn't need to give them an excuse- as headed down the steps towards the stadium floor, as she jumped over the guard rail, and raced her way towards the Blitzkrieg Boys' exit tunnel.

* * *

Kai huffed, he hadn't realized how strong Max had gotten- he would store that away for future reference not to underestimate his former teammates, for it was clear that they had all improved.

"Tala! Please?" Jade pleaded… in fact she was whining now because she knew it annoyed him.

"No Jade! It's the Blitzkrieg Boys! Get over it-"

**SMACK**

"Ow!"

Jade smirked triumphantly, before brushing past Tala who glared at her back. Suddenly Tala smirked as well, as he raced up behind her and grabbed a hold of her waist, causing Jade to squeal.

Bryan, Spencer and Kai rolled their eyes, "Hey love birds… you guys go on ahead… I've got to deal with something."

Bryan glanced at the bluenette, "Something?"

"Never mind! I'll meet you in the locker room." And with that Kai spun on his heel, and headed back out towards the stadium.

The boys shrugged, while Jade blushed slightly, before she suddenly attacked Tala's ear with her teeth. – If Bryan and Spencer had never heard a boy squeal like a girl before... They had _now_! Tala was grasping his ear, and blushing as bright as a tomato… his ears were quite sensitive… and his squeal was proof.

The boys burst out laughing at their leaders squeak, as the clutched their stomachs from the pain that shot through their sides from their laughter. Tala growled at this before glaring at Jade- who smirked innocently, and placed a gently kiss on his lips. She winked playfully at him, "Oh you love me."

"Don't push it." He hissed, before storming down the hall, his pride… stolen from him by the cute redhead who followed him with an innocent smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Hilary, slowly and silently made her way down the dark exit tunnel that would lead to Kai's locker room. She didn't care if the other Blitzkrieg Boys were there as well- she need to speak to Kai… or at least see him… Hold him… yell at him… Hilary sighed as she cautiously continued her way down the dimly lighted hall.

Suddenly out from the shadows a powerful hand wrapped itself around Hilary's mouth, the person forced her flat against the wall- the hand not leaving her mouth. She wanted to scream, fight, cry… but before any of her actions took place, the light the hall danced across her captors face… Hilary's eyes went wide.

Slowly the hand was removed, and Hilary was able to speak, "Kai…" Tears were already forming so many questions; so much anger and such deep lust swamped her at once, as she stared longingly into Kai's auburn eyes.

The lust was evident in Kai's eyes as well, suddenly without warning, Kai's lips came crashing down on top of her with such force and hunger, Hilary found her self fully pressed back against the wall.

His lips ravaged hers as he held onto her like he never wanted to let her got again. It had been a week since either of them had spoken to one another- let alone shared a kiss. Hilary felt the longing and hunger take over her as well, as her arms wrapped around Kai's neck pulling him as deep as she could into the kiss, let his warm tongue mingle and massage with hers.

She felt his body press up against hers… and trust me… she could tell he had missed her from the hardness of his lower region- but she ignored that for now… she didn't even care anymore… all she wanted was Kai… now… more… here…

Tears spilled from her eyes as she buried her hands into Kai's slate blue hair, pulling him even deeper to the kiss. She didn't want to let him go again… not now… not ever.

Kai groaned into the kiss… this was bad… he could feel his erection grow even stiffer… but could you blame him? He hadn't kissed his girlfriend in over a week… and he had been missing her the entire time. The sexual tension was so thick; you could cut it with a knife.

He let his one hand, grasp the back of her neck, deepening the kiss even further, while his other hand grasped her waist, pulling her against his own body- not even caring anymore that his body was… _reacting_ to her.

Finally both party's oxygen was at its limit, as they both broke for air- panting heavily, as Kai rested his forehead against hers, their eyes slowly opened in unison… the tension still thick. "God, I missed you!" He hissed through his panting.

"Kai…" She no longer had the strength nor will to yell at him anymore… she just wanted to cry… to hold him… to kiss him… to be with him… she didn't care anymore.

She would yell at him later.

"I'm sorry I left you like that Hilary…" Kai whispered, brushing a strand of brown hair from her ruby eyes. Hilary felt herself tremble and shiver at his touch, before she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Kai…" She moaned again, holding on to him even tighter, "Let me stay with you tonight."

Kai in turn wrapped his arms around her as well, before slowly pulling away, his hand sliding down, and grasping hers, "Come on." He tugged on her arm, and led her out of the hall, and to the exit of the stadium, not even bothering to return to the locker room.

* * *

Hilary sighed in content as she snuggled deeper into the blankets on Kai's bed. It smelt so good… it smelt like winter… it smelt like him. The blankets around her body kept her feeling secure and safe, as Kai stared down at her from where he lay, which was beside her as he propped himself up on his elbow.

It felt so good to be in the same bed as him again… that cold feeling she constantly had when she spent nights without him had vanished, as the warmth filled her chest and upper stomach- easing her.

Kai let his hand brush through Hilary's brown locks as they cascaded over her face, he had been missing every touch- every inch of her since he had left, and now she was in his reach again.

"I suppose after tonight, I won't see you again…" Hilary finally murmured.

"Don't be a baka (idiot). You'll see me again… We just need to get through this tournament first." Kai said softly, as he let his hand trail down her cheek, neck, and to her shoulder, where he trailed soft circles, causing Hilary to shiver in lust.

"I know… but don't think just because you're a good kisser you haven't gotten out of my yelling-spree." Hilary warned him, Kai raised an eye brow at this, "I already gave the other four the talk as well… but for now… Just be with me…" she whispered sadly.

Hilary wrapped her slender arms around Kai's neck, encouraging him downwards, which he was already doing, as his soft dominating lips were pressed firmly against hers.

She was still angry at him for leaving her the way he did, and even though he apologized, he needed the same speech as she gave to the other boys, it was only fair. Boyfriend or not…

But at this moment, her longing for him was overpowering her anger. She had missed him so much over this past week- so many thoughts had raged through her mind; wondering if he had left her for good (obviously not), if he even cared that he hurt her, if he was ever coming back, if she had done something wrong to scare him away… He left her hanging with hundreds of painful questions unanswered.

But now… all she wanted… all she needed was him, in her arms, now. She didn't want to let go of him in fear that he would leave her again. She knew that when morning came, she would return to the BBA Revolution, and he would return to the Blitzkrieg Boys… as painful as that thought was- she didn't want to waste a single breath of her time now… now he was with her, now she felt safe again… the pain was washed away with each of his seducing kisses…

Kai's hands wandered over his girlfriend's body- more freely than he had ever done with her before…. He wasn't sure what possessed him to touch her in such away and in such places… but with each soft moan that seeped past her lips, the more he wanted, the more he knew that she was enjoying it… he wanted her to be happy… he wanted to wash away all that pain he had put her through- maybe it couldn't be all undone in one night… but he needed to try.

Hilary clutched onto Kai's bare shoulders in both pain and pleasure (he's in boxers, she's in a nightie), as he did the unthinkable… She blushed lightly, as she felt him push deeper inside with his finger. Her breaths were growing hot, heavy and fast… but it wasn't from the pleasure… but from fear, and from the slight pinch of pain that erupted from between her thighs with each of his gentle thrusts.

Her mind was swelling, and she found that she couldn't think straight… This was the farthest she had ever gone with a guy… and to think, Kai of all people… She let out another sharp gasp, causing Kai to pause, yet he did not remove his hand from between her thighs.

He looked down at her, worry consuming his eyes as he stared down at her. She was panting heavily now, but he knew it wasn't from any orgasm… she looked afraid, but at the same time, lust-hungry. "Are you okay?"

Hilary nodded, as she tried to catch her breath, taking advantage of the pause, "Don't stop…" She managed to whisper.

"Are you sure? Am I hurting you?" Kai continued to stare down at Hilary, a faint pink spreading over his cheeks.

Hilary leaned up and kissed Kai deeply, before whispering against his lips, "Don't stop Kai…" she breathed heavily into his ear, and heard her gasp again, when he continued.

Occasionally as the continued to kiss, Hilary would let out a little gasp or moan… and he could tell she was finally beginning to relax, and feel the full-out pleasure of his handiwork. **(AN: -ahem- no pun intended) **Hilary finally let out a loud moan from the ecstasy as she arched her back upwards against Kai, who was now suckling on her neck, before she found her self slowly sinking deeper into the pillow, as Kai slowly removed his hand.

She didn't dare to open her eyes, for she was still panting heavily, and she was now slightly embarrassed, yet at the same time, somehow she felt closer and more comfortable with Kai. She finally let her eyes open, when she felt him wrap his arm around her, pulling her exhausted body closer to him.

Kai nuzzled his nose into the small of her neck, and inhaled her sweet scent as he listened to her rapid breathing slow down to deep long breaths… she was now completely content as she snuggled closer to Kai's chest.

Kai gently kissed her shoulder, before leaning back on the pillow as well, "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Hilary nodded against his chest, holding on to him tighter, "I'm absolutely fine." She whispered back, snuggling into his embrace, "Goodnight Kai…" she yawned softly.

"Goodnight Hils'…" Kai whispered back, slowly letting his eyes shut, while a soft, playful, almost seductive like smirk creased his lips, as he and his girlfriend drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**AN:** **_NO_** they did **_not_** have sex, just… foreplay…. Read and Review please, I hope to be updating again soon…


	15. Changing Gears

**AN:** the final chap revise, ill be working on chap 16 now. Please be patient as I am in a tough year with grade 12...

_OWTF…_

* * *

Changing Gears

* * *

Hilary rolled over in her sleep, reaching out her arm to snuggling closer to the warmth of a body she fell asleep with… Cold.

Her eyes flashed open to see no one was beside her; she bolted up right- "Kai?"

The bluenette had just finished getting dressed when he glanced back at her. He remained silent.

"You were just going to leave weren't you?" She hissed angrily, "Just like before! With no excuses and no goodbyes!"

Kai seemed to keep his composure as he stared at her unaffected, "I didn't want to make it any harder than it already was, Hilary." He stated calmly, "Remember… we are enemies until this tournament is over."

Hilary threw back the covers, ignoring the fact that she was wearing next to nothing, "And you're okay with that!" She balled her hands in to fists, "You are just as selfish as Tyson and the other boys were being! They got this speech, and now it's your turn, Hiwatari!" She hopped out of bed, ignoring the pain that shot up through her body from inside her thighs.

"How am I acting like Tyson?" He asked as calmly as he could with out fumbling over his own words… Did Hilary not realize she was practically naked?

"All that you care about! All you stupid boys care about is some stupid 'World Champ' title! It's pathetic it really is! You threw away your friendship and your team just so you could have a chance at calling your self number one! And what's worse you threw away me! You didn't even care that I passed out after my first real battle- at least the other boys had the balls to check up on me! Its- owww…" Hilary's knees buckled as she crumpled to the floor.

"Hil-hilary!" Within seconds Kai was at her side, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I guess… last night… I mean… you might have stretched something... or- I mean..." Hilary was blushing furiously- if this is how it felt after what they did last night… she was betting sex was ten times worse… although… she only got pinching feelings whenever she walked... so maybe it wasn't all bad… _'I must have been really tight…'_

"Damnit Hilary! I told you it wasn't ok! I hurt you!" Kai was blushing too as he helped her back over to the bed.

"I'm fine really…" Hilary muttered just as the bedroom door swung open- both Kai and Hilary glanced up at a pouty look Jade.

"Ooooh… and here I was hoping you were still asleep- oh Hilary… oh my god! Eeeeeew!" Jade covered her eyes with her free hand, while the other held a tall glass of water.

Hilary blushed brightly as Kai got to his feet, "Not_ eeew_ Jade, we didn't do anything!" He bonked the Chinese blader on the head playfully, "Baka! Jade… What's the water for?"

Jade grinned, "Well, I came up here to wake you up... so the water is for- **_this_**!"

**SPLASH**

"TOMEI!"

Jade giggled as she bolted out of the room, "You're late for practice Hiwatari! Dry off and hurry your ass up!" She called over her shoulder.

Kai groaned as water droplets dripped off of his face and hair, "That idiot… She and Dazzler are so dead when I get my hands on her." He growled, but suddenly glanced at Hilary who was quietly giggling.

Her hand covered her mouth, her eyes shut tight, and her shoulders shaking as she tried to suppress her laughter.

Kai quirked an eyebrow, "You think that's funny do you?"

Hilary grinned sheepishly, "You act like you're brother and sister."

Kai huffed as he stared out the door, "We might as well be."

"You should go Kai… And I should get back to my hotel… Tyson and the others will be worried…" Kai nodded as she slowly stood and got dressed.

Hilary slowly pulled her teal tank top over her head just as Kai slowly made is his way in front of her. "Kai? Aren't you going?" She asked slightly bitterly.

"I know you're mad that the Blade Breakers split up… but it's too late to back out of this now… I will face Tyson in the final battle, and I will beat him." Kai said sternly, causing Hilary took look away sadly, "However… when it's all over… Ray… he told me… the Blade Breakers are rejoining… and then, then the fighting will stop. Okay?"

Hilary nodded silently as Kai gently kissed her forehead, before disappearing once again… leaving Hilary alone.

She sighed heavily, as she took out her beyblade, "I guess until then… we really are enemy's…"

* * *

Hilary was hoping for a quiet entrance into the hotel which she and the Beyblade Revolution team were staying… well she didn't have the chance to sneak in because a familiar tall blue-haired figured was standing against the pillar of the hotel. 

"Hiro…"

Tyson's older brother glanced down at Hilary, clearly not amused, "Let me guess… you saw _him_ last night didn't you?"

Hilary glanced away shamefully, remaining silent, holding her arms as the cool breeze of the early morning wisped around them.

"Figured as much… Though none of us noticed you were gone until we hit the restaurant… Tyson and the others were quite worried about you."

Hilary scoffed, "Tyson? He was probably too busy stuffing his fat face…"

Hiro shrugged, "Go upstairs and see for yourself." And with that Hiro left her.

Hilary frowned before making her way up to her own room- it was only fair that she got her own privacy, she hated sharing a room with the guys- specially the **_Snoring Duo_**… a.k.a Tyson and Daichi.

'_I think I need a shower- huh?'_ Hilary pushed open her door to see Tyson asleep on her bed, only he was sitting up and leaning against the headboard, _'Tyson…what is he doing in my room?'_

Hilary shook her sleeping comrade gently; surprisingly he was snoring lightly and woke up immediately, "Tyson! Wake up."

"Hil-hilary? You're back… Wait- you're back! Where the fuck were you, woman?"

Hilary stumbled back slightly, glaring at him, "Where the fuck was I? That's none of your business Tyson! I was out!" She stated simply.

"Well next time you decided to go out, let us know next time- so we aren't up half the night waiting for you to get your ass back here!" Tyson growled, as he put his cap over his messy bed-head hair.

Hilary stopped for a moment, "You mean… you were in my room all night waiting for me to come back?"

Tyson huffed putting his arms over his chest heatedly, "Why else would I be in your fucking room? You had Kenny scared shitless when you weren't back by dark! He kept thinking you were abducted- luckily Daichi told him you were too scary to abduct, which calmed him down." Tyson smirked slightly.

Hilary twitched.

Tyson rolled his eyes, "So I told Kenny I would wait for you till you got back, to make sure you were ok- and if you weren't back by morning I would go look for you- ack!"

Tyson blushed slightly when he felt Hilary's arms wrap around his waist, "Hilary?" This was the first time she had ever hugged him before…

Hilary sighed sadly, holding on to her team-mate tighter,_ 'All this time I thought Tyson was just some idiot chauvinist pig who thought I was some annoying tag-along… but he really does care for me…'_

"I'm sorry Tyson…" She whispered, catching him off guard, "I just really needed to see Kai last night… I didn't mean to worry you boys…"

"Hey-hey! I wasn't worried! No guy in the right mind would kidnap you; you're too much of a pain in the ass-"

**THWACK**

"Owwwww!"

Hilary smiled softly as she watching Tyson leave her room grunting about her brute strength and that she should have been born a man.

'_Tyson no baka…' _(Tyson you idiot)

* * *

Hilary sat on the couch of the BBA Revolution's relaxation center as her eyes focused on the TV screen. Waiting… waiting… 

They were now in Egypt, they had arrived about a week ago, and Hilary was enjoying every moment of it. She had always wanted to travel to Egypt because that was where the beautiful Queen Cleopatra had once ruled.

A few days ago she had watched the Blitzkrieg Boys beat the Barthez Battalion's, and regrettably F-Dynasty beat Tyson and Daichi in the most recent battle. Now today… it was the Blitzkrieg Boys against White Tiger X…

Kai vs. Ray… and she wasn't the only one nervous.

"So Ray is finally facing against Kai, huh… it's going to be close…" Hilary stated as she glanced at Kenny who was typing away on his laptop, "Who do you think is going to win Chief?"

"I really don't know; Kai and Ray have always been an even match and a great team… All I know is it's going to be close." Kenny adjusted his glasses as his attention turned to the screen as both their former team-mates stepped towards the dish.

"I don't care who wins! In the end, they will lose to me!" Daichi huffed arrogantly, leaning back on his chair, shutting his eyes expression disinterest in the match.

Hilary twitched as she glared over at the redheaded monkey-boy, _'Just wait till Kai has his way with you.' _She smirked inwardly.

"Ray and Kai are too evenly matched!" Kenny gasped as both beyblade's clashed at one another.

She glanced back up at the screen to see the match had already started… Kenny was right… the two of them were at neck at neck… a few times she even lost sight of their beyblade's they were spinning so fast.

'_All this time I've been underestimating the boys… I trained them as if I knew everything last year… truth is I didn't know a thing about true power and what it took to control those fucking tops… even now I still cant manage to control my stamina and energy properly when in battle…'_

As if one cue she noticed something, she stared hard at Kai- he was panting! And Ray… her eyes flickered towards him… they were both losing energy fast! And it was only a few minutes into the match!

"Look!" Hilary gasped, "They are already exhausted!"

'_This isn't good…'_ She thought desperately watching her boys continue to call upon their greatest strength.

"They can't take much more of that!" Tyson was at his feet glaring at his former team-mates on the screen. "Are they idiots or something!"

"They both have something to prove, Tyson… And because of that, they are going all out- matching each others power evenly… They are waiting for their opponent to make the slightest mistake so they can take the match…" Hiro was now standing too, watching them with interest.

Hilary gasped as Ray fell to the ground… Driger was wobbling. _'Please be okay Ray-'_

"Get up Ray! C'mon you can do it!" Her eyes flickered to Tyson who was shouting at the screen.

"Look he's getting up!" Kenny cheered.

"This match is so Ray's!" Tyson grinned as Daichi too started cheering for Ray. "It's over now!"

She watched as Ray slowly wobbled to his feet, _'Why are they all suddenly cheering for Ray?'_ she frowned slightly as her eyes cast over to Kai, a flicker of doubt washed over her, _'The boys know Kai and Ray better than I do… does this mean… that Ray is going to win?'_

Her eyes went wide as Kai tossed aside his heavy scarf- not a chance. Hilary grinned, "Boy's, I think this match is only getting started!"

"Huh?" Tyson glanced at Kai to find him scarf-less… he knew what that meant_, 'Kai means business.'_

Within seconds Kai had called forth his Dranzer, and in a burst of light- everything was over… She watched as Ray's team caught him from falling to the ground again, and as Kai caught his Dranzer before hobbling off the stage.

"That's too bad! Ray's good, but I should have known Kai wouldn't let Ray win- not with the title of World Champ on the line." Tyson grinned.

Hiro smirked but it vanished as he noticed Hilary's brown hair disappear behind the door as she slipped out of the room, and down the hall.

* * *

Kai drew in a deep breath as he leaned against the wall that lead out of the stadium- his fist clenched around his battered Dranzer blade. "That was way too close! Ray you're an excellent opponent! And now… I'm finally ready for you… Tyson!" 

He smirked inwardly drawing in another deep breath as he forced himself off of the wall to stagger towards the relaxation room where he could lay down for a bit.

He was almost at his room when a voice made him stop.

"Congratulations Kai…"

He knew that voice… he hadn't heard it in over a week- he had been too busy training and battling to worry about her up until now. He didn't say anything as he continued to walk down the dark hallway.

"You really shouldn't push yourself like that… You worried me…" she whispered making him pause again.

"We are still enemies, Hilary." He said as coldly as he could- which wasn't much because he was talking to her after all.

"I know…" She whispered back.

"My next battle is with Tyson… I can't have any distractions… you are no exception…"

She faltered slightly, as she leaned against the wall opposite to him as she watched him slowly disappear into the dark as the silence of the overwhelming hurt washed over her.

"You should have seen that coming."

Hilary shut her eyes and tried to ignore the new person's presence.

"He's stubborn that way- he's like Tyson on many levels… headstrong… and they both share the same goal… Strength."

"Go away." She muttered bitterly, folding her arms over her chest, trying to ease her pounding heart.

"If I leave you have to come with me. You have some training to do."

She opened one eye to glance at her Coach, "I don't need to train, Hiro."

"Yes you do, if you are going to be battling the final battle with Tyson."

"What!"

Hiro smirked, about time he got her attention. "I want you to battle against the Blitzkrieg Boys… Tyson may be battling Kai but I want you to take the first battle."

"Wh-why me! I thought Daichi was-"

"Daichi is too hot-headed for his own good right now… In fact he is currently throwing a temper-tantrum at the moment… but it's already been decided, Tyson is already at the training center waiting for you." Hiro took a few steps toward her; he ignored how she suddenly became uneasy.

Her eyes cast to her feet, "Daichi and the boys will always be better than me- no matter how hard I try… He will have the better chance… I'll just pass out again." She muttered bitterly.

She suddenly gasped when she felt his fingered pull her face up to meet his, "Now you are just being an idiot. What happened to that _'never give up- never give in'_ Hilary I know?" his voice was soft and fluid as he stared directly into her ruby eyes.

"Don't tell me you're scared."

She blinked; was he referring to how close he was to her, or the beyblade situation? "But- but I am scared…" She whispered back, "Compared to the guys, I'm nothing…"

"That's a lie and you know it." She watched Hiro frown at her- she had never been this close to him before. It was quite… well she didn't know what the word was but it was making her heart pound fast, like it usually did with Kai. "Compared to the guys, you're everything."

"Everything?" Hilary blinked, "But I can barely keep standing when I battle and-oh..." Hilary went silent as she noticed that his lips were mere centimeters from hers. _'Oh god.'_

She felt her back fully pressed against the wall, both of his hands were on either side of her face as he stared down at her.

"That is a minor detail that can be fixed." He smirked slightly at how flustered she had become. "Like Kenny said, you are what keep the Blade Breakers together, aren't you?"

"Well… I…"

"Aren't you?"

Oh gods, she could feel the heat of his lips on her own, he was so close…

"Hilary you really should learn how to relax." He commented dryly, his voice was just above a whisper though, and when he talked she could feel the movement of his lips on her own, and his eyes… she could not break eye contact with him no matter how hard she tried…

Suddenly within an instant the sound of a beyblade launching had caused Hiro to leap away from her- as her eyes fell upon a blue beyblade at her feet, which was glowing like the flames of Dranzer... Dranzer!

Her eyes flew to the right, where Kai had disappeared five minutes before, to find him glaring at Hiro, not even bothering to glance at her; he was in a dead lock glare with her coach.

Hiro didn't break the eye contact between him and Kai, "Hilary, when you are done here- Tyson is waiting." And with that he was gone, leaving her alone with Kai again.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she slumped to the ground, her nerves completely spastic at the moment.

Kai was crouching in front of her in an instant, he looked pissed. "Hilary! Did he touch you?"

She shook her head weakly, "Not really… he was just so close…" Her body was trembling, but she couldn't tell if it was from fear or excitement.

Suddenly a pair of lips had crashed down on hers, catching her way off guard that she fell back on the ground bringing Kai with her. But he didn't break the kiss, instead he kissed her deeper, before letting her breathe for a few moments.

"Kai? But I thought we were-"

"Just because we are enemies doesn't mean I'm going to let others take advantage of you. You're mine." He growled; he still seemed pretty pissed at Hiro for getting so close to her.

"I'm yours?" Hilary frowned up at him, he sounded a bit possessive at the moment.

"I'm not letting anyone take you from me, got it?"

Hilary nodded. His voice was so stern and sincere. She smiled lightly wrapping her arms around him as he helped her to her feet.

* * *

She had been training with Tyson all night, they had been at it for nearly 7 hours now- and thankfully she had only passed out twice. 

At the moment they were taking a break, sitting on the bench as she watched Tyson munch on some chips. "Ne, Tyson… do you think Hiro is doing the right thing? Replacing me with Daichi?" She asked quietly, staring down at her water bottle in her lap.

"To tell you the truth Hilary, at first I thought he was crazy…" He grinned sheepishly, and was shocked when she didn't hit him or even react to the comment, "But now… after we have been training… I think you have just as good of a chance as Daichi does at winning."

Hilary smiled back at him, "Thanks Tyson…" She glanced at the beydish across the room, "I'm still nervous though… I'm not used to tournaments… I guess I owe you boys an apology."

"Eh? Why?" Tyson frowned as he got to his feet to stretch a bit.

"Last year I was so dictatorial and I underestimated what it took to be a beyblader… Now I get it… you truly have to push your limits to get good." She whispered.

"Exactly! This is why the title of World Champion is so important."

Hilary glanced at him, he was grinning proudly as if he had just taught Hilary the most obvious thing in the world. She ignored him for a moment staring out the dark window, as light wind pattered against the glass. "Is it more important than friendship as well?"

Tyson faltered and paused his munching to stare at the stoic looking girl. He chuckled faintly, "You know Hilary… If you weren't here to remind us of that, the Blade Breakers would be a memory of the past by now." He patted her shoulder comfortingly, "I think we did enough for tonight. Let's get some rest, Hilary."

The brunette nodded and followed her navy-haired partner out of the training hall and up to their rooms.

* * *

Now back in Japan after the final week in Australia, Hilary waited patiently in the locker room... waiting for Tyson and Daichi to beat Julia and Raul for the rights to the final battle against the Blitzkrieg Boys. 

She refused to look up the muted TV screen she was too busy spazzing about her upcoming match. She kept her eyes fixed on the coffee table in front of her, as she continued to wring her hands and fidget about on the couch.

Hilary found her body go stiff when to comforting hands were placed on her shoulders, "You need to calm down… you wont win the match acting like this."

Him again… god what was him and touching her recently? Wait... was she just reading too much into it? It was like she wanted and expected him to be touching her all the time… oh wait... now she was confused… what? ARGH!

Hilary shut her eyes tight trying to clear her mind from all thoughts including the ones drifting towards her coach. "Where's Chief?" She asked suddenly trying to act as calm as possible.

"He had to collect a few things then he was going to the vending machine for some drinks for the boys." Hiro said softly, gently rubbing her arms in an attempt to calm her nerves.

Strangely enough… it was working. She could feel her self calm down a bit. Finally his hands had left her and he came around to sit beside her on the couch "I don't think I can do this Hiro…"

"It's okay… I-"

"I consider Tala to be my friend… how can I beat down my own comrades?" She turned to look at him, he looked shocked and disappointed.

"Oh…" He said dully. She vaguely wondered if he was thinking about something else but ignored it.

"How can the boys manage to do this Hiro? It makes no sense! How can you fight your own friends? I mean you can get really hurt in battle… yet… friends are pitted against one another and it doesn't even seem to faze them!" She huffed in frustration, "Tyson and the boys make it seem so easy... like it's only natural to turn on your friends like that… to beat them down in order to make it to the top…"

Hiro looked irritated at this, "That's one of the sacrifices of this sport Hilary. You sacrifice it all for the power to become the best."

She frowned at this, "But wasn't it teamwork that made the Blade Breakers stronger in the beginning? I know for a fact they would be nothing and no where without one another…"

Hiro remained silent at this.

She glanced down at her lap, "I suppose there is no other way… this means the world to them boys… I'll fight Tala for them, if not for myself… for them…"

She wasn't sure how it happened but it took her a good few minutes to register what was happening… she was on her back, sinking into the couch… Hiro, her coach was on top of her… and so were his lips…

Kissing… feels nice… kissing… coach…. Kissing… Tyson's brother… kissing… He's not Kai!

Her eyes went wide as his tongue slid into her mouth, invading it massaging her tongue with his own, getting a groan of pleasure she could not withhold. He kissed her deeper as he positioned himself between her legs more comfortably, his hands roaming her curves and soft skin…

She couldn't fight it even if she had wanted to… he was so much bigger and stronger than she was…

Bigger… harder… bigger… grinding… bigger… OH MY GOD!

Hilary gasped again as she felt his throbbing member grow stiff as it rubbed against her inner upper thigh… she felt him grab on of her legs and wrap it around his waist as she felt him position himself right against her… rubbing it against the heat in-between her legs.

His lips moved to her throat as he continued to kiss and suckle and Hilary was at his mercy to do nothing but moan and fight feebly against her coach… she was trying to push him away… but he was too strong to the point that she could barely budge him.

She felt herself panicking... not only was he seducing her helpless, but his hands had wandered lower and were slowly undoing her jean shorts.

"Hiro…" She hissed out, but he silenced her with a heavy kiss before she could protest…

Her pants were undone and his hand was gently stroking the material of her underwear. She withered under him in an attempt to get away but it was no use… moving only made him press harder and faster.

Pleasure… Panic… Pressure… she wanted him to stop… she needed him to stop... She needed help!

She finally managed to break free of a kiss, "HIRO!" She finally yelled causing him to pause his actions; she pushed up hard against his chest, "Stop! Stop this! Ka-kai! Kai's my boyfriend! Get-get off of me!"

In his shock she managed to get to her feet and do up her shorts turning away from Hiro blushing furiously out of anger, embarrassment and guilt. She felt him grab her arm but she snapped away. "Don't touch me!" she hissed panting heavily.

Hiro was no angry too… she had let him get so far... and then she comes to her fucking senses and realizes she still has a boyfriend! Fuck was the girl stupid! She knew she had Kai, but she also knew that she had feelings for him not Kai! She just needed to realize that!

"Get over yourself Hilary! Kai isn't coming back! He's your enemy now, remember?"

"You're wrong! He promised me he would!"

"Just like all those other promises that left you in tears… just like when he left without even a mere goodbye to his supposed girlfriend?"

Hilary drew in a sharp breath as his grip on her elbow tightened and he took a step towards her. "How deeply does he really care for you Hilary? After all he is putting this tournament before you? And I see how he ignores you in public."

She shook her head, her body trembling at Hiro's words, "No! We both agreed we didn't want the media publicity on the fact that Kai was dating me! There would be headlines everywhere and his fan-club would probably murder me in my sleep!"

Hiro raised an eyebrow, "And whose idea was this? Was it yours? It was his wasn't it?" He took her silence as an answer in itself.

"He's ashamed of you Hilary… he doesn't want the world to know that Kai Hiwatari has a heart… he doesn't want the world to know that he's dating a girl! A girl that can beyblade… because he still thinks that girls are weak Hilary… He knows you're weaker than him and he's ashamed that he's even dating you!" He stood over her glaring at her, as if trying to make her understand what he knew truly.

"No! Then why did he tell you for me to replace him!" Hilary yelled back. _'Hah! Got him there!'_

"Why? That's simple Hilary, because if you're on a team with Tyson to the public you look good… it makes him feel a little less guilty about keeping you as his own."

"No… you're wrong… Kai-"

"What? Does he love you?" He glared at her as she fell silent again, "No Hilary… the question is… do you love him?"

"I…"

"Answer me Hilary! Do you love him?" Hiro huffed as he dropped her arm, clearly pissed off that Hilary even had to think about the question.

"HAHAHAHA THE MASTER OF ALL THING BEYBLADE HAS ARIVED!"

Hiro glanced behind Hilary to see his little brother and Daichi doing some sort of victory dance, while Hilary remained staring at the floor in a silent shock.

"Did we miss something?"

"No… never mind. Tyson go for a nap you'll need it for your next match."

"But Hiro! There is no way I can sleep now I'm too hyped!"

"Tyson drink this and listen to your brother." Kenny smiled warmly handing Tyson and Daichi a bottle of water. "By the way Hilary I just need to add one more adjustment to EmberFae and she'll be revving to go." The chief grinned at her.

She forced a smile back, "I'm going to go freshen up before the match…" She muttered before disappearing into the hallway.

Unknowingly to her Daichi had followed her down the hall leaving Tyson to nap and Kenny to work. He watched she leaned against the wall in exhaustion taking in deep breaths to calm herself.

"Hil', what's wrong?"

She opened on eye to stare the shorter redhead… "Nothing's wrong monkey boy…"

"Hilary… what happened between you and Hiro during our match? I'm not stupid like Tyson you know?"

She sighed heavily; glancing away shamefully… she needed to tell someone right? "Hiro… he kissed me…" she saw his eyes grow wide with shock, "But he wouldn't stop… I know what he wanted to do to me… and when I pushed him away… he got mad at me because I'm still dating Kai…" She said sadly, "I don't know what to do… Kai... he's going to hate me…"

"Well... do you love him?"

"Wha-what!"

Daichi stood up straight staring directly into her ruby eyes, "Do you love Kai?"

She buried her face in her hands, "I don't know! Hiro asked me the same thing!" She whined.

"Hilary… If you love him… nothing else matters…" Daichi said slowly as if thinking about something, "If you love him… Kai won't hate you for this… he might hate Hiro… but not you…"

He was about to go and leave but then paused, "Hilary… doesn't let this screw up your match... concentrate on Tala and winning… I'm counting you to win this one for me."

She nodded… and he was gone…

* * *

"Wolborg! ATTACK!" 

"Damnit…" Hilary cursed… she needed to stop thinking about it… she needed to draw out this battle as long as she could.

'_Hilary… Tyson's weight disk is cracked… you got to give me some time to fix this otherwise we are going to need to forfeit the final match, and all of our hard work will be for nothing…'_

Hilary drew in a deep breath remembering Kenny's words. Needless to say she was under a lot of pressure as it was, plus she knew the Blitzkrieg Boys were shocked to learn Hilary would be facing Tala… on her own

That's right... Tyson and Daichi were napping… while Hiro and Kenny were fixing Dragoon… That left her out in the stadium alone…

"I'm surprised they are letting you do this alone Hilary…" Tala smirked slightly, glancing behind her to see that no team stood behind her to cheer her on.

She stood up straight ignoring the pain she received from each blow to her beyblade, "Don't underestimate me just because I'm a girl Tala… just because you saw me at my weakest in Russia doesn't mean your going to get déjà vu in battle!"

She saw him wince visibly at the thought of when he found her in Russia, he was remembering how broken she looked how close to the grasp of Biovolt she was… he didn't want anyone to experience such a thing… not after all those years in the abbey.

"Stop pitying me Tala!" She hissed angrily, sending more strength into her beyblade, "Stop fucking sulking! You said you weren't going to hold back just because you liked me Tala! So don't! Keep your fucking word!" She growled.

"I do not pity you! That's just not something we should talk about in battle!" Tala yelled back.

By now Kai and Jade were listening to their conversation closely.

"Deal with it Tala! I have! I believe in Tyson and the others, if Biovolt has plans for Kai and me, so be it! They've been beaten before, and they'll be beaten again!"

Tala glared hard at her, how could she be so optimistic after what Biovolt did to her and Kai?

Hilary was now getting pissed off, they had been battling for about 10 minutes now... not only was she panting and was completely exhausted but she wanted this to end now…

'_You got to give me some time to fix this otherwise we are going to need to forfeit the final match, and all of our hard work will be for nothing…'_

Hilary growled as she continued to watch her pink beyblade take hit after hit from Tala's Wolborg. _'Shit… I don't think I can handle much more of this… even if I could end this now, I don't think I would be able to pull off a win at my current energy level…'_

Hilary glanced behind her; still no sign of her team.

'_Either way I'm going to fuck things up aren't I?'_ She glanced back ahead, she could feel her body grow heavier, and her vision was on the verge of blurriness… _'What should I do? I can't hold up much longer…'_

"I'm tired of this game. Sorry Hilary it's time we end this!"

'No… not now…'

"Wolborg!"

Hilary shut her eyes, mustering as much strength as she could for a defensive wall, _'If I use _Hell's Gates_, I wont have any energy left to finish Tala off…'_

"Attack!"

"Hilary!"

She glanced behind her to see Tyson, the Chief, Daichi and Hiro all staring back up at her. Tyson winked and flashed his Dragoon her way, "Time to finish him off Hil'!"

She nodded with a grin, 'Thanks Chief…'

Hilary shut her eyes, focusing the remaining energy she had left into the attack, she could feel her body being drained, and how her knees so badly wanted to buckle under her own weight…

"EmberFae!"

"Novae Rog!"

"Blazing Freedom!"

The entire bey-dish was engulfed with fire and ice; clashing at one another... hissing of melting ice and the snapping of the dying fire along with the blast of blinding energy from the two bit beasts caused both Tala and Hilary to cover their eyes from the blast.

Hilary gasped as she watched both their blades whiz past their ears and clatter uselessly behind them both, at the same time… Somehow she managed a tie with the red-head across from her.

Hilary smirked slightly before letting her body fell to the ground. Thankfully Tala was already at her side and caught her before she hit the cold floor. He smirked down at her, "Not bad Hilary, not bad at all."

Hilary smiled faintly up at him before glancing over at a worried Jade and Kai, then back up at Tala, "Almost like Déjà vu, ne?" She chuckled softly, as he held her up in his arms.

Tala shook his head at her, "Don't think of that now… You're safe here…"

She nodded weakly glancing at Tyson who looked utterly shocked, _'I did it… I didn't fail you Tyson… now you can battle Kai and this will all be over… you can battle Kai and everything will go back to normal…'_

"Hilary! HILARY!"

She could hear the calls of her team fade away as finally just like every other time, she let her body slip into the hands of unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN:** next chap Hilary learns why she passes out after every battle… Many more interesting turns coming up in next chapter… maybe a clash between Hiro and Kai? 

Read and Review please!


	16. The BEGA Challenge

**AN:** **_THIS WAS REVISED SLIGHTLY AS WELL_**

Looks like I converted you all back to Kai/Hilary, despite how many of you wanted to me to hint with the Hiro/Hilary a lot of you didn't like those parts ;; don't worry Hiro will be dealt with accordingly… god knows Kai wont let him get off so easy…

Also that issue about her "passing out after basically every battle" will be cleared up in this

Anywho hope you enjoy this one…. Its waaay overdue I noe, I noe! By like 6 billion months… kill meh now XD I still don't understand how there are still people demanding me to update this after so long

**_OWTF… _**

* * *

The BEGA Challenge

* * *

"_It's all about the wining with the power of spinning. All about the talent to beyblade.  
Better start walking, instead of talking, cause you're gunna get blown away. Hey, hey__!"_

That stupid pop idol was singing her stupid song on Kenny's laptop again for the umpteenth time this week…

Yes it had been a week since the Third World Championships. Once again Tyson had reined world champion and it went to his fat head causing some mishaps between himself and Daichi. But now that things were finally settling down, Hilary could only feel the weight of doubt grow stronger.

Ray was still in training in his home town with the White Tigers, though he promised to return to the Blade Breakers in a few short weeks. Max sat beside her as promised as he too glared at Kenny's laptop.

But Kai…

There had been no word from him. Just as Hiro had predicted…

When Hilary woke up after her tied battle with Tala, Tyson had already won the Championships, both Max and Ray (and their teams) were in the first-aid room congratulating the BBA Revolutions and Tyson's third win in the Championships. But Kai never showed up to celebrate that night, nor the following morning, or the morning after…

After he lost to Tyson he and the Blitzkrieg Boys (and Jade) had disappeared.

"_Hey, hey!_"

"I don't get it! This is supposed to be the Beyblade News Channel, why does she keep popping up and singing? She has nothing to do with beyblade." Max grunted, glancing at Hilary for an answer.

But she had no answers, not for Kai's disappearance and his broken promise, or for the sudden popularity of this new, yet very annoying, aqua-haired teen idol.

"Ming-Ming is so pretty" Kenny hummed, "And her voice talent is off the charts, so naturally she'll be popular on all stations." Blushing like a ridiculous fan boy, Kenny was.

Hilary rolled her eyes, "Maxy is right though. What does _she_ have to do with Beyblading?"

Before Kenny could come up with a lame excuse the news reporter answered the question. "That was Ming-Ming, the new Mascot for BEGA; the new and improved BBA. Mr. Dickenson, head chairman of the BBA, stepped down from the position late yesterday afternoon after being bought out. Now the anonymous new owner of BEGA continues entertains beyblade fans with this new singing sensation. The new owner is to be announced at this afternoon's press conference."

"What!" Tyson and Daichi had stopped their beybattle as they approached Kenny with the laptop. "Mr. D got the sack!"

"It explains Ming-Ming." Daichi muttered.

"Come on lets go to that press conference, we need answers." Tyson said firmly. "Mr. D wouldn't step down for no reason!"

* * *

"Boris!"

Hilary staggered back as Tyson, Max, Kenny and Daichi rushed forward past the crowd outside towards the podium. Though he was hiding his sneer with an almost believable smile, she could still see the gleam in his eyes.

What was he doing here?

In Tokyo?

Why wasn't he back in Russia at the Hiwatari Hotel with Igor and his stupid minions? She didn't understand.

"Ah, if it isn't the Blade Breakers, short a few members I see. It's been too long Tyson."

"Boris! What are you doing back here? Don't tell me you're the BEGA sponsor! Up to your dirty tricks again? Just like in the First World Championships again!" Tyson said angrily.

That's when Hilary realized that Tyson and the others had no idea what Boris had done to her in Russia. After she followed Kai back to Russia they had no knowledge that Igor and Boris had captured her, only to be later rescued by Tala. But her boys had no previous knowledge of this.

"No, no. Tyson you see, I am a changed man." Boris said calmly, with a straight face.

"My ass! After drugging Kai-!" Max yelled angrily only to be cut off with Boris's proposal.

"Perhaps it is better to discuss this inside." Boris said with a straight face. "As the World Champions, I offer you a tour of the new BEGA headquarters facility. And all will be explained, I promise. And if you boys are not satisfied after I explain, then I will do no more to convince you otherwise." He was being far too formal, he even looked guilty.

Tyson wasn't that stupid.

"Come."

Much to her shock and chagrin the boys actually followed, frowns still creasing their faces.

"No wait! Tyson!" She rushed forward only to be held back by a body guard as the boys disappeared into the building.

"Sorry Miss, Boris has specifically asked that you no be allowed into the building until the official public opening of the BEGA headquarters." The tall man said, holding her back.

"I'm a blader too! I'm part of the World Champion team! Let me through! You're making a mistake!" Hilary yelled angrily, trying to push past.

"I'm sorry mam."

"Tyson! Maxy! Don't listen to him!" She screamed though she knew it was too late, they were already inside.

"Please miss! Don't make me use force to remove you from the premises."

Hilary growled stalking over to a mallet game used to promote the BEGA association. It had Ming-Ming's ugly face painted on it, and her voice kept score with every hit Hilary made on the beyblades that popped out.

"Take this!" She hissed; her score getting higher and higher. Tyson and her boys would not be fools to fall for Boris's excuse, whatever that may be.

"Congratulations. You got a high score. You are almost as perfect as me!" Ming-Ming voice giggled. As the words "YOU WIN" flashed about the screen, and her face appeared winking at Hilary.

"I'll show you perfect!" Hilary screeched, attacking the machine with the mallet and her fist, destroying the game completely.

"MISS THAT'S BEGA PROPERTY!"

**_WHAM _**

"GO AWAY!"

* * *

Hilary knew Tyson was still highly distrustful of Boris, who was responsible for trying to take over the world two years ago by using his team the Demolition Boys as soldiers. But when the boys met her back at Tyson's dojo she learned Boris had tried to convince Tyson that he changed.

He had told them that ever since his scheme was uncovered, he roamed throughout his homeland in Moscow doing some "soul searching". There, while watching some village children Beyblade, he had an epiphany. He realized that Beyblading is all about honour and individuality, and he made it his "new goal" to bring Beyblading to the masses. That's why he took over the BBA and turned it into BEGA – as a way to give children around the world that had no exposure to the game a chance to better their lives and become champions themselves.

Tyson and the others told Hilary about a new Blader named Crusher, who was turning pro-beyblader for the money but only so he can afford to pay his younger sister's hospital bills, and that there may be some merit in the new league after all.

Hilary was no fool. It was all bullshit. She just wasn't sure how to break it to her boys that Boris had nearly wiped all of her memories of the Blade Breakers. She wasn't sure what was holding her back.

Instead, she though of a different approach to discourage Tyson, "What about what he did to Kai! He drugged him!" she demanded. "He doesn't seem like a changed man! Tyson he's evil!"

Tyson looked guilty, as if he forgot to mention something. "He told us, that was all Voltaire's doing, and that Boris had no choice but to follow orders otherwise Voltaire would have had him killed. I really wouldn't put that past Kai's grandfather Hils'."

"But-"

"It makes sense really… now that has taken control of BEGA for his own purposes Voltaire wouldn't dare take down Boris with all the media on him now. He just needed to follow Voltaire's orders long enough until he could buy out the BBA." Tyson continued.

He was actually defending Boris! And what was worse, it made sense. Because of this draw back, Boris could blame what he did to Hilary on Voltaire too.

Because it made sense…

"But still… I'm not sure if we should join BEGA and go pro." Max muttered softly, looking down at recent news papers with Boris's face plastered over the front pages.

"So let me get this straight." Daichi picked up a newspaper staring at the ugly picture of Boris. "Kai's grandfather is evil, and ordered Boris to take over the first world championships, so they could take over the world. And now this Boris guy is back, claiming to changed his ways?" Daichi frowned and glanced up at Hilary who had been unusually quiet the entire time. "Your boyfriend has got quite the fucked up history with these guys."

"Shut up Daichi!" She hissed throwing a news paper at his head. "This has nothing to do with Kai this time!" she snapped.

They would have argued over it all day if Tyson's grandpa hadn't suggested they go look for Hiro for advice.

So now she stood in the park with Tyson, the last place to look for Hiro, and still nothing. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Hiro since the end of the Third World Championship either.

Maybe he was finally avoiding her so she wouldn't have to. But now she needed to find him. For Tyson's sake. He would talk some sense into Tyson. Hiro wasn't gullible enough to believe Boris had changed.

Kenny and Max came rushing over from the far side of the park. "We couldn't find him anywhere." Max huffed.

"Damnit brother! The one time I need you! Where the hell are you?" Tyson growled.

"It isn't like him to run off like this…" Hilary murmured.

"Where's Daichi?"

About twenty feet to their left Daichi lifted a rock and peered under it, "Nope, not here…"

"You idiot." Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Daichi! Hiro isn't going to be under a rock!" Tyson yelled angrily.

"Still loud as ever I see Tyson." The familiar voice made Hilary jump, and turn on her heel.

"Tala." And behind him his team.

Tala ignored Hilary for the moment and glared at Tyson. "So you've joined forces with that disgrace to the Beyblading community." Tala hissed venomously.

Jade, Spencer and Bryan looked equally upset, but Tala looked furious.

"No." Tyson said simply, "I still don't fully trust him… But he says he has changed… so…"

"Don't make me laugh!" Tala snarled bitterly, "He ruined many childhoods of bladers, and I'm going to see to it that this is his last stand. You are a fool to think that bastard has changed." He said icily making Tyson recoil slightly. Max and Kenny exchanged glanced, and Daichi frowned.

Tala's glare fell on Hilary. "You of all people." He snarled, making her body stiffen. "You should realize this is all part of his plot to take over the Beyblading world again. You should know better than _anyone_ that Boris hasn't changed, his ambitions just got stronger."

The boys were staring at her now. But she remained focused solely on Tala and Jade who looked hurt. "I do know… But-"

"You haven't told them have you?" Tala actually let out a bitter laugh at the accusation. "You know everything now Hilary and you still don't have enough courage to shed the light on your ignorant team." She looked away from him, tears brimming in her eyes.

Hilary now knew why she didn't want her team to know… She was ashamed of what she let happen to herself… how she was so weak that she almost got Tala and Kai killed back in Russia. She could have lost her memories and it would have been out of her own stupidity.

"You are pathetic for even letting them go on believing that there may be even hope for Boris's changed soul. Maybe someone needs to tell them the truth-" He paused, mid outburst, as Jade placed her hand over his arm when he moved to step towards her.

"Tala." She said sadly, "Stop. Its our job to deal with Boris. We can't expect Hilary to get involved in a fight that is not her own." Jade's eyes met Hilary's. "He's angry… forgive him… I know why you hesitate…" She smiled sadly, before glaring up at Tala. "Let's go. Take your anger out on the person who deserves it!"

Tala's glare softened, before turning and following Jade.

She knew her boys were openly staring at her now… but she needed to know. "Wait! Jade!"

Surely Jade would know where Kai was.

Jade paused, allowing her team to continue towards the BEGA headquarters, to glance over her shoulder. "I'm sorry… we don't know where he is either… I was hoping to see him back with you…" She smiled this time. "Don't worry, ne? We won't let Biovolt hurt you guys again." And with that the Chinese blader was gone.

"Hilary?"

Hilary sighed heavily, turning to the boys, their faces full of concern and confusion. It was time they knew the truth of what happened when she followed Kai back to Russia.

* * *

After hearing what had happened to Hilary the BBA Revolutions now had no doubt in their mind what Boris was after. And there had been no soul changing for the sake of it. They had rushed after the Blitzkrieg Boys in hopes of supporting them when they faced off against BEGA.

They were able to arrive just in time to see one of BEGA's top bladers, Garland, destroy Bryan and Spencer in a two-on-one battle. Jade was at their sides trying helplessly to wake them, tears were streaming down her face.

"Jade!" Hilary gasped rushing forward.

"Hilary! Tala won't back down!" She sobbed, glancing back at Tala who was in a one-on-one battle with Garland, pale green hair, tall, muscular and hella talented with his blade. But Tala was no match for BEGA's top blader and collapsed within moments; his Wolborg blade completely destroyed.

"Tala!" Jade gasped leaving the side of Spencer to rush to Tala's aid.

"That's enough Boris! Your whole BEGA outfit is bogus!" Tyson yelled angrily, "I challenge your best to a battle!"

Boris smirked, but accepted the challenge, at stake was the future of the BEGA and Tyson's future as a Beyblader. In response to Tyson's challenge of a one on one battle against the best Blader in BEGA, Boris countered by suggesting a five on five match.

"Your best five bladers against BEGA's best five. And then the world will see who the Champion really is." Boris sneered.

* * *

"You realize we are at a disadvantage, right?" Kenny spoke suddenly.

Tyson and his team were visited by members of various teams they fought against in the World Championships: White Tiger X, PPB All Starz, Barthez Battalion, and F Dynasty. Not liking Boris and his professional BEGA league either, seeing this new entity as a threat to the sport of Beyblading, they agreed to help Tyson and the other members of the BBA Revolution in whatever way they can to overthrow BEGA.

"Hilary is in no condition to take on BEGA."

"Kenny!" Emily hissed, "Have some more faith in her!"

Kenny shook his head, "That's not what I mean." He said softly locking eyes with the silent Hilary. "Unless we can figure out why she passes out after each battle, we can't send her into this intense of a competition and risk her health."

Everyone was staring openly at her now. She didn't quite understand it either. She had a bit-beast, yet so did everyone else yet they never had this problem.

"We need five bladers to go against BEGA. Tyson, Max, Ray, and Daichi, only make four." Kenny added. "So now the final player rests in your hands Tyson."

Tyson was silent a moment before turning to the bey-girls of the group. "Mariah, Julia, Mathilda. I want you to challenge Hilary."

The girls blinked as Hilary got to her feet. "Excuse me?"

Tyson stared up at Hilary, "Kenny's right. We need to figure out what's wrong with you. Kenny can scan your vitals while you battle. I'm not doing this without you Hilary. It's only fair, after what Biovolt did to you; you owe it to yourself to challenge BEGA and Boris."

"Tyson…"

"What are we waiting for then?" Mariah grinned. "Let's get this battle on girls!"

Hilary frowned and followed the three girls to the beydish, as Emily and Kenny set up two computers focused on her. "Why the three-on-one, Tyson?" She frowned and the reining World Champion, she hoped he knew what he was doing.

"We are going to push you to your limit." Tyson said matter-of-factly.

Hilary drew in a shaky breath, remembering Tyson's promise to Jade, when they escorted her to the hospital when her team mates were hospitalized. _'No matter what, Boris is going down.'_

Yes. After everything he had put her and Kai through, after everything he did to Jade and Tala… this would be his last stand. After this BEGA tournament, Boris would be no more.

She would do this for Jade, and for Tala, Bryan and Spencer who were in comas; only time would tell when they would awake.

She loaded her pink blade on her new star launcher she had bought last week and aimed it at the dish, as the three opposing bey-girls readied their own blades.

Miguel did the count down.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!" voices of all bladers called out as the four blades were launched at each other.

It didn't take long for Hilary to start losing momentum from the constant strikes from all three blades. For Jade she would remain strong. "EVADE!" She hissed. Her blade narrowly missed by Julia's attack.

Julia smirked and glanced at Mathilda and Mariah, "Let's make Hilary work for this girls." They nodded as they called out their attacks. "Thunder Pegasus! TODA LA FUERZA!"

"Galux! CAT BITES!"

"Pierce Hedgehog! POISON NEEDLE!"

_'Damnit!' _Hilary had no choice but to use her final attack. "Emberfae! BLAZING FREEDOM!" She yelled; her body heating up as the fire cat emerged from its blade, wings of fire spreading over its charcoal body. "AAAAAAH!"

The entire bey-dish was lit up in a splash of colour and energy; blinding everyone in the park. Lighting up the darkened sky with a prism of colours.

"No way!" Both Emily and Kenny got to their feet after reading Hilary's vitals, and watched as all four girls were blown back from the blast.

When the dust had cleared, the boys could see the dish was completely destroyed, and all blades had ceased spinning. Hilary was passed out again, as the other three girls sat up to stare at the mess they had helped make.

"What intense power." Mathilda murmured, as the other two girls could only nod in agreement.

"Hilary!" the rest of the boys rushed to her side while Raul, Miguel and Ray helped Julia, Mathilda and Mariah to their feet.

Everyone was leaning over her, as Max gently lifted her head. "Come on Hil's wake up!"

She moaned, but after a moment she forced her bleary eyes to open and stare up at everyone. She clutched her throbbing head. "What happened? It feels like I've been hit by a bus!" She whined.

"It was your bit-beast!" Emily exclaimed excitedly. Hilary glanced at Kenny who showed her what they had recorded.

"Your body temperature rises, and each time you call EmberFae out, you collapse due to a dangerously high fever, and low energy levels because the blade needs to suck out as much energy as possible in order to manifest." Kenny explained, "It's because you have a novice blade… You need something better in order to contain your bit-beasts power and hold it in the blade and not allow it to enclose around your body."

Hilary slowly got to her feet, "So then… it's not because I'm too weak?" She asked hopefully.

"Far from it." Kenny shook his head, "That beyblade of yours is what is holding you back and what is making you sick because it's too weak of a blade to contain the power of your bit-beast."

"So the power of the bit-beast latches onto your body's energy and stamina levels in order to stabilize your weak beyblade." Emily continued. "And because it's element is fire, your body reacts to it, and fevers- that's why you keep getting dizzy and passing out from lack of energy."

Michael grinned and handed Emily Hilary's beyblade which had been left abandoned on the ground. "Emily and Kenny will have it fixed for you in no time."

"Well then it's settled." Tyson said after a moment. "Hilary is our final member."

"But-"

"If you're worried about controlling your new beyblade, we'll help you." Rick grunted, causing Max to smile and nod.

"You can train with the best of the best, and you'll have it down pat in no time." Daichi added with a grin.

"Everyone…" Hilary smiled, "Arigatou."

* * *

"I'm warning you Kai. Brooklyn is BEGA's best. You are no match for him."

Kai glared at Hiro who stood in his way of challenging Brooklyn to the right of battling Tyson in the BEGA Tournament. He cared not about Boris's stupid plans, he just wanted, no needed, another shot and beating Tyson. Even if it meant joining Boris's league.

"Get out of my way Hiro." Kai hissed.

"I should have known you would have broken your promise to _her_." Hiro sneered.

"This has nothing to do with Hilary." Kai snapped. "It's about beating Tyson, once and for all!"

"You had no intention of returning to her did you?" Hiro demanded.

"That's none of your fucking business." His fists were clenched, fighting the urge to lash out.

"Hilary really is a fool to have fallen for someone like you- she can't rely on you for anything, because you're ashamed of her, that's why you left." Hiro grunted.

"Like you are so much better!" Kai yelled back.

A gleam flashed through Hiro's eyes, "I am. That's why when I kissed her she didn't refuse me." He taunted, "She knew I was stable enough to be there for her-"

**SMACK **

Kai's fist met Hiro's smirking face. "Is that why you ran away from the BBA Revolutions and joined BEGA to train Brooklyn? To be there for her?" He hissed.

Hiro glared up at Kai, holding his eye. "I left because I know, not only will this fuel Tyson's ambition to beat Boris, but because Hilary won't be able to concentrate if I'm there… pleasuring her…" He knew he was fuelling Kai's anger… good. This would prove to be his downfall when he finally faced against Brooklyn, his concentration would be elsewhere.

"You will stay the fuck away from her. She's mine- and if you ever touch her again, I won't hesitate to destroy you." Kai growled, stalking past him towards the stadium where Brooklyn was waiting.

"You'll never be good enough to keep her." Hiro chuckled, slowly getting to his feet as Kai paused a few feet from the bey-dish. "You'll never be strong enough to hold her forever, because you can never love her… can you?" Hiro's eyes darkened at the thought, "She'll never be yours to hold, because you aren't strong enough to love her like I can. She'll never be yours, Kai."

Kai growled, forcing those thoughts away as he aimed his blade at Brooklyn who cocked his head upon hearing this conversation. His ran hid hand through his orange hair, his teal eyes shutting for a moment, before aiming his launcher at the dish as well.

_'I already know his weakness… this battle is over before it's even started.'_ Brooklyn mentally pouted, _'Such a pity.'_

* * *

**AN:** I know, no kai/hil interacting this chap. But that's koz I needed to set things up and explain things further. Hopefully this chapter gives fans a different view on why Hiro joined BEGA. Lol****

Owell next chap the BEGA tournie starts. Possible kai/hil interaction. And most definite Tala/Jade interaction. Dunt worry I hvent forgotten about poor tala-kun.

Nyah

Since you've all been **demanding** this chapter, I expect **Reviews** people!


	17. Beyblading Spirits

Yes I finally got a spur to write the next chapter for this fic. You all have been waiting oh so patiently **_–sarcasm-_** so I decided to be nice and post this. Haha. Enjoy.

* * *

Beyblading Spirit

* * *

She was pacing. She couldn't help it, how could she sit still? She had just watched her boyfriend collapse after losing a battle to Brooklyn, on the Beyblade News channel on TV last night. And now, she was given the honour of the first battle of the Justice 5 Tournament.

No pressure.

Absolutely no reason for her to be worried, stressed and unable to sit fucking still!

She was set to battle Ming-Ming, the crowd favourite because of her cute demeanour and sensational singing voice.

'_Daichi, who should be battling right now._' She mused, _'Daichi wanted to prove that Ming-Ming doesn't take Beyblading seriously and told me to knock her out of the stadium early in the match. Which is easier said than done.'_ Hilary sighed heavily, glancing across the stadium at the aqua-haired pop princess who stood waving at the crowd, giggling and grinning away with not the care in the world.

The Beyblade Idol showed no concern about this battle. She was confident, and that confidence was weighing Hilary down the more she thought about it. How could she be confident? She stared down at the new blade Kenny had given her; EmberFae's new Hard Metal System style. Even though she needed intense training prior to this battle with the basics, she no longer fevered or collapsed but that didn't secure Hilary's victory…

It all came down to talent now. There was no way pulling horse-shoes out of her ass could help her now, no flukes, no room for relying on pure luck. This battle was all Hilary this time.

"Hilary, you'll be fine. Everyone's here supporting you."

Exhaling, she glanced back at Tyson, unable to hide the anxiety in her eyes. "I know." She said shakily, trying to mask the tremble in her voice.

"And with that new blade you don't have to worry about passing out anymore. You can take your time in battle now." Kenny said enthusiastically. Hilary already knew this of course. She glanced back down at her new blue and black beyblade; EmberFae's bit-chip seemed to glow in reassurance as well.

"You just got to relax and keep your focus. You aren't alone anymore. Everyone is here to cheer for you Hil's!" Max placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and pointed to the stands where the rest of their friends sat in anticipation.

"I'm okay, really Max. You boys are here; I know I'll be fine." She forced a smile, in a vain attempt to convince Max she was okay; she knew she wasn't fooling anyone when his smile fell into a look of concern. "Really, Maxy! It's not like I haven't battled in a tournament before!" She continued on.

She vaguely wondered who she was trying to convince now, her team mates or herself?

"Hilary."

"Ah! Yes Ray?"

"We believe in you. There no need for you to doubt your abilities." Ray said calmly, a soft smile on his lips. She wanted to cry right then. It had always been him who was able to know what was bothering her without ever voicing it.

"Thank you." She whispered softly, a true smile on her face now, as she turned on her heel and approached the stadium.

"Just remember what I told you Hilary! Make it fast, show 'em she's a fake!" Daichi yelled from the sidelines, making Hilary actually laughed a little.

She was glad to have her boys on her side again, she was glad their fight against each other for the World Champion title was finally over. Now they were fighting to protect the integrity of the game and fighting to protect the fate of the Beyblading World that teetered on the edge of evil's grasps.

"Blader's ready?" DJ Jazzman started the countdown. "3... 2…. 1…"

Both Hilary and Ming-Ming aimed their launchers at the coliseum style bey-dish. Her grip tightened around her star launcher. Their gazes met in a full out glaring contest, and somehow Hilary knew this battle would get personal.

"Try to keep up, amateur." Ming-Ming sneered.

Hilary glared back. There was no way she was going to lose this battle. Hilary needed to win, she needed to wipe that damn smirk off that bitches face. This was something she had needed to do for a long time now, she needed to show her worth; Hilary needed to prove herself.

And this was her chance.

**_"Let it rip!"_**

* * *

Jade sat at the edge of Tala's bed while he slept, he concentration briefly diverted to the TV screen mounted on the wall. Hilary was battling Ming-Ming in the first battle of the Justice 5 tournament. 

A part of her felt proud of Hilary for facing against Boris and his BEGA team in an attempt for revenge for everything he had done to her and Kai. But another part of her felt worried, Ming-Ming was a world class pro-blader, and Hilary was already emotionally unstable as it was. With Kai gone and Hilary's prone-to-worry personality Jade wondered how Hilary could stay so strong under all the stress.

Surely it wasn't healthy.

A hoarse cough broke the red-head's thoughts, as she glanced back down at Tala, who was slowly waking from his week-long coma.

"Tala!" She gasped, relief sweeping over her like a welcoming breeze. Tears spilled down her cheeks when his eyes found hers, and his hand reached up to caress them away.

"How long?" His voice was strained and muffled behind the oxygen mask.

"A week." She said softly, running her hand through his messy red hair affectionately.

Jade watched him pull the oxygen mask away before he pulled down to kiss her gently. "I'm sorry for worrying you." He whispered.

Crying softly, Jade snuggled against his chest, giving him a better view of the TV. "I'm just glad you are alright."

"Hilary?"

"She's battling one of Boris's pro-bladers…" Jade explained. She felt him strain to sit up, but she pushed him back down. "You are too weak to sit up, stay down you need your rest Tala!"

"It's too dangerous for her to be battling against Boris's team!" Tala coughed, before falling back down on his pillow. "Jade, you need to help her."

"I believe in Hilary, Tala. She's strong." She glanced back up at the TV screen watching the final moments of the battle, watching both Hilary and Ming-Ming struggle to stay standing from the exhaustion.

Tala's found Jade's hand, and he squeezed it in understanding. "She'll be okay." He confirmed quietly, bringing her hand to his lips.

Jade smiled fondly at her team leader and childhood friend. "Yes. Hilary will be just fine."

* * *

"Ming-Ming is the winner!" 

Hilary had lost the match. She felt her knees give way as she collapsed to her hands and knees, staring down at her battered blade.

Mid-battle, Ming-Ming had the nerve to break into song as if to mock Hilary. Even worse, her singing seemed to improve her blading skills and it was her voice that helped her concentrate on her blade. When Kenny and Tyson informed Hilary of her opponent's secret, she used her own voice to unleash the full power of EmberFae, but in the end Ming-Ming proved to be the better blader and won the match.

Not even the new Hard Metal Beyblade or the full power of EmberFae could bring Hilary a win. And as she sat there, replaying the battle in her mind, she felt her chest tighten and her throat squeeze. It hurt, the humiliation, the disgrace, the defeat.

This was her chance, and she fucked it up.

This was her chance, and she lost!

How could she still not be good enough?

She had trained so fucking hard for this! And still it was for nothing. Tyson had false hope in her, they believed in her when they shouldn't have.

Tears spilled down her cheeks without consent, but with no resolve to try to stop from falling either. She wanted to be a good sport, she wanted to smile and shake Ming-Ming's hand and congratulate her but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to hide, somewhere dark and solitary.

She was mortified.

This alone proved she wasn't cut out to be a beyblader. She wasn't cut out to be a part of the World Champion team. But that was to be expected, she supposed. After all, the boys had been training for this all their lives, how could she expect to be any good from just observing and a few intense training sessions?

"Hilary." Not bothering to wipe away her tears she glanced up to find Tyson, kneeling down at her level, smiling, and holding out her blade to her. "You did good."

She sniffled quietly, taking EmberFae from Tyson's hand, murmuring a quiet 'thank you', when she noticed two pairs of feet beside her. She looked up to see Max and Ray standing beside her, smiling down at her. They looked… proud?

How could they possibly be proud of her? She had lost the first fucking match, and now she was crying like a baby. If anything they should be humiliated to even know her, let alone openly admit that she is their team mate.

"I'm sorry." She whispered faintly, and nearly gasped when both Ray and Max held out a hand to her.

"You almost had her Hilary. You did really well." Max said happily with a smile.

"But I lost…" She croaked.

It was Ray's turn to smile gently. "It's still just the start of the tournament Hil's. And you battled with everything you had, that's all we could ask from you. You showed the world we mean business."

Taking their hands in each of her own, they both lifted her to her feet. "You really aren't disappointed in me?" She asked cautiously, looking back at Tyson for his reaction.

"We are proud of you Hilary. You did great." Ray confirmed, as Tyson nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks guys." Hilary exhaled, wiping away her tears, as Max and Tyson walked back to the bench with her. It was Ray's turn next.

"Hey Hilary!" She glanced back to find Ming-Ming sneering at her. "Not bad."

Hilary smiled faintly, and opened her mouth to thank Ming-Ming, but the pop princes cut her short.

"For an amateur." She giggled, before bounding back to the BEGA bench.

"WHY I OUGHTA!"

"ACK! Hilary, no!"

"Calm down! Lets just take a breather, kay Hil's?"

* * *

Hilary sighed heavily as she stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the days battles. 

The second match was Ray against Crusher and with Ming-Ming's win against Hilary in the previous match; the pressure was on Ray to take the win and even the odds.

From the beginning, the battle was fierce, with both blader's inflicting significant damage. Briefly, Ray quickly gained the upper hand but the tides turned when Crusher found the courage and strength necessary to match Ray. It had something to do with Crusher's little sister being in surgery, so he was determined to win if only for her. In the end it was that determination and that love for his little sister that prevailed, and Crusher took the win.

BEGA's team was now up two games to one in the best-of-five series. If they were to lose another match, BEGA would be victorious and have complete control over the sport of Beyblading. That was not something Hilary could let happen. Not with Boris behind it all.

This put a lot of pressure on Max to win game three against Mystel. Earlier, Tyson and the others argued whether Max's signature defensive style would be enough to overcome Mystel's unpredictable and overpowering attacks.

Max took this as a personal attack, and took it as a sign that his team mates only think he can win if he changes the way he Beyblade's altogether. He had run away, confidence obviously shattered, and he had been missing all afternoon now.

Hilary was worried. If only she had beat Ming-Ming, Max wouldn't have to deal with all this stress right now!

She fisted her hands in her hair out of frustration. She knew it was best to leave Max alone, but she couldn't help but worry for him. She wanted him to know that his friends supported him no matter what, that she supported him no matter what. She could only imagine what was going through his head right now; for him to think that his team mates had no confidence in him, to think that his team mates didn't believe in him.

She sat up, unable to stay in the training room any longer. She stalked past Ray and Tyson who were in Mid-battle, as Daichi and Kenny watched on and left the room, in hopes she could find her distressed team mate. It was the least she could do after he helped boost her confidence when she doubted herself.

It actually didn't take her that long to find Max. She found him at the cafeteria. His back was facing her as his former All Star team mate, Rick, continued to talk to him. Hiding behind a wall, Hilary watched as Rick helped Max realize that his trademark style was what made him successful as a Blader, and it would be foolish not to use it just because the odds are against him.

Hilary smiled and grinned when Rick sent a wink her way. Max would be just fine for tomorrows match.

* * *

Max's match against Mystel ended in a draw. The stalemate result wasn't the victory that Max desired, but it successfully postponed any chance of losing the tournament for at least one more match. 

Two matches lost, and one ending in a draw. If G-Revolutions lost the next battle, they're out and Boris could successfully take over the Beyblading Empire.

Hilary spent most of her day intensely training both Daichi and Tyson for the following two matches that would start tomorrow. Still sweaty, she had just enough energy to remove her t-shirt. She collapsed on her bed, her body too sore to move. Hilary was starting to genuinely enjoy training with her boys, now that she no longer had the threat of a fever; it felt refreshing yet exhausting at the same time.

Needless to say it felt amazing.

She let a sleepy smile touch her lips.

"Thinking about me again?"

Hilary gasped and bolted her complaining and achy body upright to stare across the dark room towards the familiar voice. "Kai? Is that you?"

He stepped into the moonlight, stopping a few inches out of her grasp. She wasn't going to admit it out loud, but she had forgotten about Kai these past few days, she had been too stressed about the tournament and the intense training to worry about Kai and why he had been voiding her all this time.

But now that he was here, now that he was standing before her she felt a swelling mix of emotions sweep over her. Hiro's words rushed back to her and grasped her so tightly it hurt.

"_How deeply does he really care for you Hilary? After all, he is putting this tournament before you."_

Ignoring the pain she raised to her feet as Kai watched in silence.

_**SMACK**_

"What took you so long?" she demanded angrily, watching Kai place a hand upon his now swollen cheek. "You promised me! You liar, you promised you'd come back to the Blade Breakers once the stupid world championships were over! Instead you challenge Brooklyn for the right to battle Tyson! You would really stoop as low as joining Boris just to have your fucking World Championship title! Hiro was right to say that's all you truly care about!" She screamed angrily.

"_He's ashamed of you Hilary… he still thinks that girls are weak Hilary… He knows you're weaker than him and he's ashamed that he's even dating you!" _

She was panting heavily now, tears threatening to fall, but she kept her resolve and continued to throw all her anger she had at him. "Here I am, worried sick about you, wondering if Boris has managed to capture you again, wondering if you just up and left because you got sick of me or if you were ashamed of me-"

She gasped loudly, as Kai tackled her to the bed, pinning her beneath him, silencing her at once with his lips. "Shut up!" He hissed at her, "Don't you ever assume that I left because I was sick or ashamed of you, and don't you dare believe a word Hiro says. I care about a lot more than just that title, Hilary." He said sternly, almost angrily. "I've been going crazy without you, god damnit!"

"Why didn't you come back to me?" Hilary cried softly, reaching up and bringing Kai closer to her. She just wanted to hold him now that she had vented, she had missed him more than she had realized. "Why?"

He had no good enough answer for her, so instead he just held her closer. "I'm sorry." He whispered, before softly claiming her lips with his, kissing her deeply, like he had longed to do for the past few months.

Hilary's heart ached at the kiss; it ached upon realizing how much she loved him in that moment… yes there was no denying it now.

She loved him.

And even if Kai couldn't love her back, she was okay with that, as long as he didn't leave her, Hilary was okay with that.

* * *

I demand reviews people. I know it's been forever, but **unless I get a decent amount of reviews proving people still actually read this shit story I won't be updating again.**

Hope you enjoyed this overdue chapter.

mystic-water


End file.
